El escándalo de la Cenicienta
by Miss Writer 05
Summary: Emma Swan sólo deseaba que su millonaria vecina desapareciera de su vista... porque suponía una distracción demasiado poderosa para una buena chica como ella. Pero Regina Mills, una de las solteras más cotizadas de New York, tenía otros planes para la bella rubia... (Adaptación)
1. Sinopsis

**El escándalo de la Cenicienta**

 **Sinopsis**

 _Emma Swan sólo deseaba que su millonaria vecina desapareciera de su vista... porque suponía una distracción demasiado poderosa para una buena chica como ella. Pero Regina Mills, una de las solteras más cotizadas de New York, tenía otros planes para la bella rubia... Y la mayoría de esos planes estaban relacionados con las múltiples maneras en las que podía hacer feliz a la chica de cabellera rubia._

 _Pero la pasión tenía un precio. Si salía a la luz, su aventura podría arruinarles la reputación a ambas..._

 _Juntas habían encontrado el cielo; pero si sus familias se enteraban, aquello se convertiría en un infierno... Adaptación_


	2. Prologo

**El escándalo de la Cenicienta**

 **Prologo**

 ** _Crónica rosa del New York Time_**

 _Ahora que cierto patriarca millonario de los Hampton ha anunciado su intención de presentarse como candidato al Senado, su segunda hija podría desaparecer de la lista de solteras más codiciadas de la ciudad. La atractiva millonaria, que se dedica al negocio del transporte de mercancías, fue vista recientemente con una delicada y curvilínea belleza en el popular club nocturno The Rasmus, donde bailaron un tema lento tan pegadas, que la temperatura del local subió varios grados._

 _Pero, ¿quién es esta misteriosa joven? Los amantes de los cuentos de hadas están de enhorabuena, porque ésta parece la historia de una moderna Cenicienta, una plebeya, hija de un panadero. Como ven los escándalos de familia no se dan sólo entre los ricos y famosos. Algo se cuece en la panadería, y quizá deberíamos pedir a uno de esos hechiceros africanos que consulte con los huesos si habrá campanas de boda._

 _Aunque hablando de huesos... ¿a quién pertenecen los que se han encontrado en los terrenos de la casa paterna donde creció esta soltera? El New York Time piensa seguir investigando…._


	3. Capítulo Uno

**El escándalo de la Cenicienta**

 **Capítulo Uno**

En medio de los relámpagos que iluminaban de forma intermitente el cielo, y el retumbar de los truenos, una manta de fría lluvia de enero caía sobre la campiña de

Los Hampton, y al pie del acantilado sobre el cual se alzaba la mansión Crofthaven rompían con furia las olas. No era desde luego una noche para salir de casa, pero cuando Henry Mills convocaba a los suyos para una reunión de familia, todos acudían sin falta.

A salvo de las inclemencias del tiempo en su mercedes benz convertible plateado, Regina Mills, su segunda hija, se dirigía hacia allí en esos momentos. Sentada al volante con la suave música de Adele y el ruido de los limpiaparabrisas de fondo, la hermosa morena iba dándole vueltas a los problemas del largo y ajetreado día que había tenido. Después de haber logrado, tras interminables discusiones, llegar a un acuerdo con los abogados de Blanchard, una empresa papelera húngara que era uno de los clientes más importantes de Mills & Co., y que el representante del señor Blanchard hubiera firmado el nuevo contrato, agradecía poder relajarse un poco con aquel corto trayecto de treinta minutos entre su casa y la de su padre.

Un trayecto que estaba a punto de concluir, se dijo mientras detenía el vehículo frente a las altas puertas de hierro negro forjado. Dejando escapar un suspiro, alcanzó el mando a distancia que había sobre la guantera, y lo accionó, observando cómo la verja se abría lentamente. Un nuevo relámpago iluminó la fachada de la mansión de estilo georgiano al final del camino. Edificada en la década de 1890 por su tatarabuelo, Ryan Mills, la casa había sido construida con sólidos materiales para sobrevivir al paso del tiempo, y ese mismo concepto de solidez trasladado a los principios e inculcado de generación en generación era lo que mantenía unidos a los Mills.

Regina aparcó el coche entre dos de las tres limusinas de la familia, apagó el motor, y se quedó sentado un instante, escuchando el golpeteo de la lluvia en los cristales y el techo del coche. Aquella noche su padre esperaba que todo el clan Mills le ofreciese su apoyo cuando les anunciase oficialmente su intención de presentarse a senador, y así sería sin duda, porque los Mills iban todos a una.

Se bajó del vehículo y corrió hasta el pórtico de entrada en medio de la incesante lluvia. Llamó al timbre, y una mujer mayor fue a abrir.

\- **¡Señorita Regina!** – Exclamó Grannys, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar – **ya estaba empezando a preocuparme por usted. ¡Mire qué mojada viene! Ande, deme el abrigo.**

El suelo del vestíbulo era de mármol blanco, y sobre una mesita al pie de la majestuosa escalera había un jarrón de cristal con rosas rojas, cuyo delicado perfume inundaba el ambiente.

\- **Estoy bien, Grannys** – tranquilizó Regina al ama de llaves, que llevaba al servicio de su familia desde antes de su nacimiento, veintiocho años atrás – **tenía que dejar unos asuntos de la oficina arreglados antes de venir, eso es todo**.

\- **Están todos en el saloncito azul. Martin está sirviéndoles unas bebidas y aperitivos** – le dijo mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo – **su padre está hablando por teléfono en su estudio, pero le avisaré de que ha llegado.**

\- **Gracias.**

Soltándose un dos botones de su camisa de seda negra, Regina se dirigió al saloncito azul, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta entreabierta. Sus hermanos, Killian y Zelena, estaban de pie junto a la chimenea con su primo Eric, hablando sin duda de la cadena de cafeterías M&M que habían abierto en distintos puntos del estado. Al lado del bar estaba su hermano menor, Neal, el abogado de la familia, que en ese momento se encontraba enzarzado en una discusión jurídica con su tío Albert y su primo James, acerca de algo relativo a los derechos del abastecimiento de agua en el rancho del segundo.

Regina pensó en su madre, y deseó que pudiera estar allí en ese momento para ver a sus hijos convertidos en adultos. Aunque ella sólo había contado ocho años cuando había muerto, recordaba cosas como lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar para la familia y dar fiestas. De niños, agazapados tras la barandilla de la escalera, Killian y ella habían observado docenas de veces a los invitados vestidos con elegantes ropas, riendo, comiendo, y bailando, y nunca olvidaría la noche de la fiesta del cumpleaños de su madre, cuando la había visto bailar un vals con su padre, mirándose a los ojos con tanto amor como si fueran un par de recién casados. Había fallecido a la semana siguiente, y desde entonces su padre no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Ninguno de ellos había vuelto a ser el mismo.

\- **¡Regina!** – exclamó su hermana Belle, interrumpiendo la conversación que estaba teniendo con su prima Kathryn, y yendo hacia ella – **¿ya has vuelto a olvidarte el paraguas? Estás hecha una sopa.**

\- **¡Regina!, ya creíamos que no venías** – la saludó Eric, levantando su copa en su dirección.

\- Regina le devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la mano y una Sonrisa – **y la tía Milah?** – le preguntó a Belle mientras ésta se ponía de puntillas y la besaba en la mejilla.

\- **Ha subido a acostar a Dylan** – respondió ella. El hijo de James, con sólo tres años, era el juguete de la familia – **tenías que ver lo entusiasmado que está con el álbum de los peces que he estado fotografiando y estudiando en la isla las últimas semanas. No ha parado hasta convencerme de que le dejara llevárselo para mirarlo en vez de que su abuela le leyera un cuento antes de dormirse.**

\- **Como nos descuidemos tendremos otro biólogo marino en la familia** – bromeó Regina.

\- **Pues silo hubieras escuchado antes tocando el piano cambiarías de idea** –replicó Belle – **estará en el Carnegie Hall cuando cumpla los diez años.**

\- **Si de mi dinero depende, será a los ocho** – intervino Kathryn, acercándose a ellas y poniendo un martini en la mano de Regina – **Hola, prima**

\- **Ah, la orgullosa tía** – dijo Regina sonriéndole y besándola en la mejilla – **¿Cómo va el mundo de las inversiones bancarias?**

\- **No podía ir mejor: mis acciones no han dejado de subir en los últimos tres meses. Tienes los botones suelto, cielo** – dijo, abrochándole los botones el que unos instantes antes la morena había soltado – **hay que cuidar los pequeños detalles. Las apariencias son muy importantes. Y hablando de apariencias... ¿dónde has dejado a Robín? Pensé que lo traerías: hacen una pareja tan encantadora...**

\- **No tengo ni idea de dónde está** – contestó la morena con cierta aspereza – **probablemente de jugando golf con sus amigos.**

No había visto a Robín desde hacía cuatro meses... gracias a Dios. Lo cierto era que había estado muy ocupada dejando resueltos todos los asuntos posibles en Mills & Co. Para poder tomarse libres unas semanas y ayudar a su padre a montar la sede para la campaña, y durante ese tiempo no había salido con nadie. Claro que tampoco era algo que hubiese echado en falta. En lo que se refería a hombres y mujeres, parecía ser un imán que atrajese a todos los caza fortunas de New York. Por lo general, en cuanto la persona que frecuentaba se enteraba de que era la hija de Henry Mills, que era la presidenta de la compañía de transporte de mercancías Mills & Co., y de que vivía en un lujoso ático, empezaba a colmarla de halagos, o a reírse de todo lo que decía, o a coquetear descaradamente con ella, o, peor aún, las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

\- **Por fin has llegado, Regina.**

\- El sonido de la profunda voz de su padre la hizo volverse. Nicola Granville, la directora de su campaña estaba junto a él – **hola, papá. ¿Qué hay, Nicola?** – los saludo a ambos

\- **Hola, Regina. Me alegra volver a verte** – respondió Nicola.

Regina, que había conocido a la alta pelirroja la semana anterior, y antes había hablado por teléfono un par de veces con ella, estaba seguro de que formaría un magnífico equipo con su padre. A sus treinta y siete años podía presumir de un considerable prestigio en el mundo de la política en su calidad de asesora. Y, además de atractiva, tenía una apabullante confianza en sí misma y era muy trabajadora. Su padre no podría haber contratado a nadie mejor.

Por otra parte, Regina estaba segura de que el encanto personal de su progenitor le proporcionaría un buen número de votos femeninos. Y es que, a sus cincuenta y cinco años, no había perdido su atractivo. Las canas habían invadido su cabello castaño oscuro, pero sus ojos marrones habían ganado en profundidad, se mantenía en buena forma física, y contaba con un arma infalible en su arsenal: la famosa sonrisa de los Mills.

\- **Un momento de atención todo el mundo, por favor** – dijo su padre. Sus familiares interrumpieron sus conversaciones y se volvieron hacia él – **Quiero presentaros a la que será mi directora de campaña, Nicola Granville. Después de cenar, con su ayuda os presentaré un bosquejo de lo que va a ser la campaña, los eventos que llevaremos a cabo, y les dará unas directrices básicas de... _«Protocolo familiar»_ de cara a la prensa.**

\- Mientras Nicola saludaba a unos y otros, Regina se acercó a su primo Eric – **¿Dónde está August?**

\- **En un viaje de negocios** – contestó Eric – **O eso dice; ya conoces a August** – añadió enarcando una ceja y sonriendo con malicia.

Regina sonrió también. August Book había sido compañero de cuarto de Jake en la universidad, pero para los Fabray era casi de la familia. A pesar de su reputación de donjuán, Regina sabía que no habría faltado a aquella cita si no le hubiera resultado imposible acudir.

\- Eric tomó un canapé de la bandeja con la que Martin, el mayordomo, se estaba paseando por el salón – **he oído que has encontrado un edificio en Manhattan para alquilarlo como centro de operaciones de la campaña.**

\- **Sólo el piso de abajo** – respondió Regina dando un sorbo a su vaso de Martini – **he quedado en ir allí mañana para que David Swan, el propietario, me lo enseñe por dentro y me dé la llave. También es dueño del edificio contiguo, donde tiene un negocio, la Panadería Castillo Swan.**

\- **Ah, sí** – dijo Eric, asintiendo con la cabeza – **he oído hablar de ese sitio. Tiene fama de hacer una panadería excelente. De hecho, estaba pensando acercarme algún día para comprobarlo por mí mismo. Podrían convertirse en proveedores de nuestras cafeterías. Además, creo que las tres hijas del dueño también son bastante apetitosas** – añadió inclinándose hacia ella y moviendo una ceja.

\- **Te veo muy interesado** – dijo Regina sonriendo divertida – **si quieres puedes ocuparte tú de ir a negociar el arrendamiento con el señor Swan y montar la oficina para la campaña**

\- **¿Y privarte de toda la diversión?** – contestó Eric, plantándole la mano a su prima en el hombro – **¿Cómo podría hacerte algo así?**

Antes de que Regina pudiera responder, entró Joyce para anunciar que la cena estaba servida, y mientras todos salían y se dirigían por el amplio vestíbulo hasta el comedor, su padre se unió a ellos, y la conversación dio un giro hacia las estrategias y los objetivos de la campaña. A un año escaso de las elecciones, se dijo Regina, los siguientes meses iban a ser una locura.

Emma Swan adoraba los días en que todo iba como la seda: los días en que no quemaba una sola barra de pan ni una bandeja entera de cruasanes; los días en que su hermana Elsa no tenía una crisis porque algún hombre le hubiera roto el corazón y cumplía con su turno de tarde; los días en que su otra hermana, Ana, no se encerraba en el despacho de la trastienda, escondiéndose tras la pantalla del ordenador y los libros de cuentas. Pero, sobre todo, adoraba los raros días en que su madre, Mary, no se entrometía en su vida y la de sus hermanas. Aquél, sin embargo, no era uno de esos días.

\- **Anoche Elsa volvió a ir a una de esas salas de fiestas** – estaba mascullando su madre en ese momento, mientras preparaba un pedido telefónico de tres docenas de magdalenas de chocolate – **y no regresó hasta las dos de la madrugada. ¡Las dos!** – La negra melena lisa, que siempre llevaba en un recogido lazo, la nariz recta, y la firme mandíbula, delataban su origen europeo, y le daban un aíre distinguido – **¿Y se molestó siquiera en llamar a casa? No, por supuesto que no** – continuó quejándose.

Emma suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y ajustó el cierre de la caja de plástico que acababa de llenar de magdalenas. La mañana estaba siendo muy ajetreada y, aparte de su madre, sólo estaban Kristoff, el auxiliar que se encargaba de la caja, y ella para ocuparse de todo. Con clientes a los que atender, pedidos que preparar, y estantes que reponer, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era escuchar a su madre quejarse del comportamiento de su hija mayor.

\- **Mamá, ¿te has olvidado del anuncio que pusiste en el periódico pidiendo un ayudante?** – le dijo, señalando con la cabeza a dos jóvenes sentados en una mesita en una esquina de la panadería. El del pelo negro y vaqueros gastados parecía aburrido, mientras que el de la camisa de manga corta y pantalones negros estaba leyendo un libro – **¿Tienes pensamiento de entrevistarlos?**

\- Como si no la hubiera oído, Mary señaló su cara – **mira qué ojos tengo esta mañana. Estas ojeras son por haberme quedado levantada esperando a tu hermana.**

\- Emma suspiró y entregó la caja de magdalenas a la clienta a la que estaba atendiendo – **Elsa tiene veintiocho años, mamá** – le dijo, armándose de paciencia – **No tienes que esperarla.**

\- Su madre se volvió hacia la clienta – **¿cómo se supone que puedo dormir cuando mi hija está por ahí a esas horas de la noche?** – le preguntó exasperada buscando su apoyo.

\- **Es verdad** – asintió la mujer, mientras rebuscaba en su monedero para darle a Rachel el precio exacto – **tengan ocho o veintiocho años, una madre no puede evitar preocuparse por sus hijos. Más de una noche me pasé yo esperando a mi Eleanor hasta que llegaba a casa. Gracias a Dios que por fin se casó y sentó la cabeza. ¿Les he enseñado las fotos de mis tres nietos?**

 _"Sólo media docena de veces"_ , estuvo a punto de decir Emma, pero se mordió la lengua. Se limitó a sonreír mientras la mujer sacaba toda una ristra de fotografías de su cartera.

\- **Ah, qué envidia me da** – suspiró Mary – **yo, a este paso, me temo que nunca seré abuela. Elsa pasa de un novio a otro como quien se cambia de camisa, y ninguno le dura más de un mes; Ana es un ratón de biblioteca y tímida como una amapola; y mi Emma** – añadió, dándole un pellizco en la mejilla – **no es más que una niña.**

 _"¡Por amor de Dios, tengo veinticuatro años!",_ pensó Emma, apretando los dientes. Por ser la menor de las tres, su madre la seguía tratando como si fuera un bebé, y seguiría tratándola igual aunque pasasen diez años. Claro que, tampoco supondría demasiada diferencia que cambiase su actitud. Estaba convencida de que jamás recibiría una proposición de matrimonio, porque ningún hombre en sus cabales querría entrar a formar parte de su familia. No era que no los quisiera. Quería a sus dos hermanas, sus padres, y su tía Ingrid con toda su alma, pero a veces pensaba que su vida sería más sencilla con una familia un poco más… normal.

Su padre parecía un capo de la mafia. Con una mirada David Swan era capaz de ahuyentar a cualquier hombre que se acercara a sus hermanas o a ella y, a los que no lograba asustar, su madre les cortaba las alas, haciéndoles un interminable interrogatorio acerca de su situación laboral, su familia..., y finalmente la pregunta que les hacía salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo: _"¿te gustan los niños?"._

Emma atendió al siguiente cliente mientras su madre dejaba de exclamar cosas como _"¡oh, qué rico!",_ y _"¡qué encanto de criatura!"_ a cada foto que le enseñaba la clienta anterior. Cuando finalmente la mujer se había marchado, Mary se desabrochó el delantal y fue por su bolso.

\- **Mañana hay un desayuno oficial en la Cámara de Comercio y nos han pedido catorce docenas de panecillos suizos y diez de bayonesas** – le dijo a su hija mientras se ponía la chaqueta – **me voy volando al mercado a comprar pecanas y arándanos.**

\- Emma lanzó una mirada a los dos jóvenes sentados en la mesita de la esquina – **pero se supone que tienes que entrevistar a los aspirantes...**

\- **Lo sé, lo sé, pero tengo mucha prisa. Sé buena chica y hazlo por mí, ¿quieres?** – le dijo su madre, dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

\- **Pero...**

\- **Oh, y mañana tienes que estar aquí temprano, cariño** – añadió Mary – **tenemos un montón de pedidos que preparar, y a tu padre y a mí nos vendría muy bien tu ayuda. ¡Hasta luego!**

Y con un gesto de despedida desapareció tras la puerta que conducía a la trastienda y la salida trasera. Emma suspiró. En fin, tampoco tenía ningún motivo para no poder madrugar al día siguiente. Su «plan» para aquella noche era cuidar el apartamento de su tía Ingrid, que estaría fuera de la ciudad las tres semanas siguientes, y su única compañía el perro labrador de su tía y una copia alquilada de una película romántica de Meg Ryan y Tom Hank.

\- **Siento llegar tarde, Em** – se excusó su hermana Elsa, entrando en ese momento en la tienda como una exhalación – **tuve que pararme a echar gasolina y me rompí una uña al desenroscar el tapón del depósito, imagínate, así que por supuesto tuve que acercarme corriendo a mi manicura.**

Bastó una mirada a Elsa, que iba vestida con una falda de cuero negro, un suéter de punto con cuello en uve, y botas altas, para que los dos aspirantes se irguieran en sus asientos. La hija mayor de David Swan, que el día anterior se había dado mechas platino en la peluquería para dar una imagen más moderna a su rubio cabello, les sonrió, y los dos jóvenes encogieron el estómago y sacaron pecho.

\- Emma miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido mientras ésta rodeaba el mostrador – **¿Tienes que torturar a cada hombre que ves?**

\- **Soy yo la que vivo en una tortura constante** – replicó Elsa con una sonrisa maliciosa – **tantos hombres y tan poco tiempo...**

Emma puso los ojos en blanco. Aunque fueran hermanas, Elsa, Ana, y ella no podían ser más distintas. Elsa, la devoran los hombres, era una belleza exuberante, rubia y de ojos azules; Ana era una bonita castaña de ojos azules también, tímida como una florecilla; y luego estaba ella, rubia como su padre, pero de ojos verdes y físicas de su madre. Era la hija lista, la hija sensata, y, aquella era la etiqueta que más detestaba, la hija responsable. Aunque lo que en realidad detestaba era que era cierto.

\- **Voy al baño a arreglarme el maquillaje** – dijo Elsa – **debo estar hecha un desastre.**

\- **¿Y todo lo que hay que hacer qué?** – resoplo Emma, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- **Sólo será un minuto, mujer** – dijo su hermana, pasando por detrás de ella hacia la puerta que daba a la trastienda – **además, tengo que contarle a Ana un chisme buenísimo que he oído esta mañana.**

\- **¡Elsa!** – protestó Emma, pero su hermana ya había desaparecido tras la puerta. En fin, se dijo con un suspiro, lo mejor sería entrevistar a los dos aspirantes cuanto antes para quitarse eso de encima.

Mientras se quitaba el delantal, sus ojos se posaron brevemente en Kristoff, que estaba apilando unas cajas de bizcochos. El auxiliar de veintiséis años tenía un encanto innegable con ese alborotado cabello rubio oscuro, aquellos profundos ojos azules, y esa constitución atlética. Las adolescentes y las mujeres jóvenes tenían una tendencia a prorrumpir en risitas bobas y a pestañear con coquetería cuando las atendía, e incluso algunas mujeres de cierta edad parecían ponerse nerviosas por su apostura.

Pero Kristoff, para disgusto de Emma, sólo tenía ojos para una mujer. Con otro suspiro, obligó a su mente a centrarse en el trabajo, y llamó al aspirante de los vaqueros gastados para que la siguiera al despacho de su padre en la trastienda.

Regina se detuvo frente al cartel de se alquila, y escudriñó a través del cristal el local vacío. Tenía las dimensiones perfectas, el precio del alquiler era razonable, y el hecho de que fuera una calle muy transitada y que hubiera un aparcamiento público a dos manzanas de allí eran la cereza del pastel.

Y hablando de pasteles se dijo lanzando una mirada al edificio contiguo, ¡qué aromas emanaban de la panadería de David Swan! Antes de que acabara el día, tenía intención de tener la llave y empezar a hacer gestiones para montar el centro de operaciones de la campaña, así que, sin más demora, entró en la tienda.

Una campanilla sonó sobre su cabeza cuando empujó la puerta de roble y cristal, y le dio la bienvenida un olor a canela, chocolate y pan recién horneado. Regina posó la mirada en las vitrinas del mostrador, repletas de pastas de té, pastelitos, panecillos, y notó que la boca se le hacía agua. El lugar tenía una decoración que recordaba al Viejo Mundo, con el suelo de piedra, una armadura en un rincón, fotografías enmarcadas de castillos europeos en las paredes. Junto a los ventanales había mesitas redondas con la superficie de cristal y sillas de hierro forjado, para que los clientes pudieran sentarse a degustar los productos de la panadería, pero en ese momento sólo había dos ocupadas. En una había un hombre con una taza de café delante, tomando un donut mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil, y en la otra un universitario con la nariz metida en un libro de física.

Regina se acercó al mostrador, poniéndose detrás de una pareja de ancianos, pero al ver que éstos no se decidían entre los buñuelos de crema o las tartaletas de manzana, levantó la mano para atraer la atención del auxiliar.

\- **Disculpe... he venido porque el anuncio del señor Swan referente al...**

\- **Pase a su despacho** – le contestó el dependiente sin dejarle terminar, señalando con un pulgar la puerta tras el mostrador – **tercera puerta a la izquierda, justo enfrente de Merlín.**

¿Merlín?, Regina se encogió de hombros mentalmente y rodeó el mostrador para entrar por la puerta de vaivén que llevaba a la trastienda. Siguió el pasillo pasando dos puertas, y al llegar a la tercera se encontró con una estatua de madera a tamaño natural del mago de la corte del rey Arturo, con larga barba, túnica, y gorro picudo, cuya varita señalaba hacia un cartel que indicaba a los clientes dónde estaban los lavabos. Regina esbozó una sonrisa divertida antes de llamar a la puerta.

\- **Un momento, por favor** – respondió una voz femenina desde dentro.

Regina se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared. La puerta se abrió al cabo de unos instantes, y salió un adolescente con unos vaqueros gastados y una camiseta.

\- **El horario apesta** – farfulló el joven

Enarcando una ceja, Regina lo vio alejarse por el pasillo, y se volvió hacia la puerta entreabierta, asomando la cabeza por el hueco. Tras la mesa de metal del pequeño despacho, había sentada una joven con una blusa blanca de manga larga y cabello rubio claro recogido en una coleta. Estaba inclinada hacia delante, con la cabeza agachada sobre unos papeles, tomando notas

\- **Um... estaba buscando a…** – comenzó Regina.

\- **Un segundo** – lo cortó ella sin mirarla, haciéndole un gesto con la mano izquierda – **pase y cierre la puerta, ¿quiere?**

Regina entró, cerró la puerta tras ella, y como no podía ver el rostro de la joven, se fijo en sus manos. La piel era tersa, y las uñas estaban limpias y bien recortadas, pero no estaban pintadas, y los dedos no lucían anillo alguno.

\- **Antes de darle el formulario para que lo rellene** – Emma le dijo aún sin mirarla – **quisiera hacerle…**

Justo entonces la rubia levantó la cabeza. Llevaba puestas unas gafas algo anticuadas, y Regina pensó que nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa en toda su vida. Su piel parecía de porcelana, y tenía unos pómulos elevados, y unos ojos grandes y expresivos, de un color verde claro. Las comisuras de sus labios, que se habían quedado entreabiertos, se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

\- **Unas preguntas** – Emma terminó la frase – **Soy Emma Swan** – dijo irguiéndose y tendiéndole la mano – **gracias por venir.**

El corazón le dio un vuelco a la rubia cuando la otra mujer le estrechó la mano. Debía medir más de un metro setenta, y a juzgar por el modo en que le caían los vaqueros, el suéter gris claro, y la chaqueta de color tierra que llevaba, esta muy bien ejercitada. «Guapa» era un adjetivo que se quedaba corto, se dijo. Aquellos ojos tan marrones la habían dejado literalmente sin aliento, y la barbilla perfilada y los finos pero sensuales labios habían hecho que se le disparara el pulso. Claro que tampoco ayudaba demasiado el hecho de que su mano estuviese todavía estrechada en la suya. La soltó, y le hizo con ella un gesto para que se sentara en la silla frente a ella. Aunque estaba convencida de que no había visto antes a aquella chica, le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

En cualquier caso no podía contratarla, se dijo. Sería una distracción demasiado grande para los clientes. Aunque no podía decirle eso, por supuesto. Lo mejor sería conducir la entrevista de manera que ella acabara concluyendo por sí sola que ese empleo no le favorecía. Empezaría con algunas preguntas básicas, para despistar, y luego le haría una descripción lo más desalentadora posible del trabajo.

\- **Bien, señorita…** – comenzó, percatándose de que no le había preguntado su nombre.

\- **Regina Mills** – terminó la frase por ella – **pero llámeme Regina, por favor**

\- El apellido le sonaba, se dijo Emma, pero no sabía de qué. Lo escribió en la parte superior del formulario – **de acuerdo… eh... Regina** – dijo subiéndose las gafas con el índice – **¿Le cuesta madrugar?**

\- Regina frunció el ceño confundida, y tardó un instante en contestar – **no, normalmente no.**

\- **Tiene alguna enfermedad que le impida levantar peso o hacer esfuerzos físicos importantes?**

Regina entornó los ojos.

\- **No.**

\- Emma anotó en el impreso que estaba en buenas condiciones físicas. Cómo si no lo hubiera notado al primer vistazo... Pasó a la siguiente pregunta – **tiene alguna experiencia en ventas o manejando una caja registradora?**

Regina se quedó mirándola fijamente un buen rato, y una de las comisuras de sus labios se arqueó hacia arriba lentamente. Aquella media sonrisa le provocó una extraña sensación a Emma en el estómago que le resultó bastante irritante. Ya no era una colegiala, por amor de Dios.

\- **Bueno, tengo experiencia en ventas, desde luego** – dijo Regina asintiendo con la cabeza – **y nunca he manejado una caja registradora, pero aprendo rápido.**

 _"Apuesto a que sí"_ , estuvo a punto de decir Emma. Y tampoco dudaba que sería una buena vendedora. A ella desde luego le costaría negarse a comprarle lo que intentase venderle. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no habían hablado del salario. Aunque lo que se ganaba con el empleo estaba bien para un adolescente o un universitario, pero no daba para vivir.

\- **¿Le parece bien el salario por hora que ofrecemos en el anuncio que pusimos en el periódico?**

\- Regina se inclinó hacia delante para mirarla a los ojos y, al hacerlo, el olor de su perfume le inundó las fosas nasales, haciendo que los latidos de su corazón resonaran como golpes de tambor en sus oídos – **si le digo que el salario es irrelevante** – le dijo con un tono divertido – **¿me contrataría?**

\- El primer impulso de Emma fue decirle que sí, pero sería cruel darle falsas esperanzas, o prolongar aquella entrevista – **No.**

\- **¿Por qué no?**

\- **Porque…** – respondió ella vacilante – **...bueno, por una parte, es usted algo mayor...**

Regina entornó los ojos, irritada.

\- **¿Mayor?**

\- **Bueno, no digo que sea mayor para mí** – balbució la rubia – **Quiero decir... para el trabajo, para el trabajo** – se apresuró a corregirse. Diablos, estaba haciéndose un lío, y además había leyes en contra de la discriminación por la edad – **Es sólo que... en fin, normalmente solemos contratar a adolescentes y universitarios, eso es todo.**

\- **De modo que no me contrataría porque no soy una adolescente ni un universitaria** – dijo Regina cruzándose de brazos y echándose hacia atrás en el asiento – **¿Qué más problemas me encuentra?**

\- **No es que haya ningún problema con usted** – replico Emma mordiéndose el labio inferior – **exactamente.**

Regina enarcó una ceja.

\- **¿Exactamente?**

\- **Bien, es que... verá... no queremos que los clientes se distraigan con su atractivo**

\- **Así que piensa que soy demasiado mayor y demasiado atractiva para el trabajo** – dijo la morena ásperamente – **¿Qué más?**

\- Dicho así sonaba totalmente estúpido. Emma se maldijo por no haberle dado un formulario para rellenar y mandarla a su casa diciéndole que ya la llamarían – **bueno, es que... su preparación está por encima de este puesto. No estaría haciéndole un favor. Puede encontrar algo mejor.**

\- **¿Cómo sabe eso?**

\- **Pues… no sé. Habla usted bien, rebosa confianza en sí misma, y parece que hubiera salido de la portada de una de esas revistas sobre las mayores fortunas del país o...**

De pronto fue como, si una bombilla se encendiera en su cerebro. Mills... De los Mills de New York… Magnates del mundo del transporte de mercancías... grandes propiedades... montones y montones de dinero… rumores de que Henry Mills, el patriarca, iba a presentarse a las elecciones del Senado...

Todos los que vivían en New York y la mayoría de los que no vivían allí habían oído hablar de la familia Mills. Incapaz de articular palabra, Emma siguió mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos. Por eso Regina le había resultado tan familiar, porque había visto su cara en la portada de una revista de negocios que había estado en la bandeja de prensa de la panadería las dos últimas semanas.

\- **Usted...** – balbució con voz entrecortada –... **usted es la hija de...**

\- **Henry Mills** – concluyó la morena, tendiéndole de nuevo la mano…

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	4. Capítulo Dos

**El escándalo de la Cenicienta**

 **Capítulo Dos**

Regina retiró la mano al ver que la rubia se había quedado petrificada, con los ojos abiertos como platos tras las gafas de montura plateada, y las mejillas teñidas de un creciente rubor. Podría haber relajado la situación encogiéndose de hombros y diciéndole algo así como _"todos cometemos errores, ha sido sólo un malentendido, lo entiendo",_ pero le sobrevino un impulso malicioso de hacerla sufrir un poco más. Algo le decía que Emma Swan era una de esas personas a las que les gustaba tenerlo todo bajo control, y le divertía la idea de pincharla un poquitín para hacerla saltar.

Además, se lo merecía después de haberle dicho que era demasiado mayor. _"¡Diablos, demasiado mayor con veintiocho años!"._ Sin embargo, cuando la vio soltar lentamente entre dientes el aliento que había estado conteniendo, comprendió que su sonrojo no se debía a que estuviera azorada, sino a que estaba profundamente irritada.

\- **Usted… usted... ¡sabía perfectamente que estaba haciéndole una entrevista de trabajo!** – exclamó Emma indignada – **¿Por qué no me interrumpió y me dijo quién era en realidad y a qué había venido?**

\- _Vaya, vaya, la gatica ha sacado las garras_ – pensó Regina enarcando una ceja – **lo siento, es que... bueno, me hizo gracia** – contestó con una media sonrisa – **y no pude evitar seguirle la corriente** – aunque no lo dijo, lo cierto era que también le había gustado que, por una vez, alguien no la hubiese reconocido. Detestaba que la gente se mostraran amables con ella sólo por ser quien era. Claro que _"amable"_ no era exactamente la palabra que utilizaría para describir la actitud de Emma Swan hacia ella en ese momento. Sus labios estaban apretados formando una fina línea, y sus ojos parecían relampaguear.

\- **Me alegro de haberle divertido durante unos minutos** – Emma masculló estrujando entre sus manos el formulario que había estado rellenando y tirándolo a una papelera que había junto a la mesa – **bien, ya que obviamente no está aquí por nuestra oferta de empleo, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?** – inquirió con aspereza.

\- **He venido por el local del edificio contiguo.**

Emma contrajo el rostro.

\- **¿Qué pasa con él?**

\- **Mi agente inmobiliario se puso en contacto ayer con el propietario, David Swan, que no sé si tiene algún parentesco con usted, para alquilarlo.**

\- **David es mi padre** – respondió Emma entornando los ojos recelosa – **pero debe haber algún error, porque no tenemos ninguna intención de alquilar ese local.**

\- **Pues tienen puesto un cartel bien grande, y mi agente no sólo firmó el contrato en nombre de mi familia, sino que le dijo que podía pasarme hoy por aquí para echarle un vistazo al local por dentro y darme la llave.**

\- **Pero.., pero es imposible** – balbució Emma con la voz quebrada.

\- **Y mi agente le ha entregado un cheque, además.**

\- **¿Un cheque?** – repitió la rubia incrédula, observándola con una mirada vacía, como la de alguien que está en trance.

Regina asintió con la cabeza.

\- **Le dio un cheque por el valor que su padre le pidió** —respondió contrariada – _¿Por qué le importaría a ella que fuera a alquilar el local?_ – pensó – **¿Hay algún problema?** – quiso saber

Emma se quedó mirándola fijamente, mientras sentía que un ataque de histeria la invadía. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, se dijo. Su padre se lo habría dicho si de verdad tuviera intención de alquilar el local. Su local. Muy despacio, se quitó las gafas, extendió las palmas sobre la mesa y se levantó, apoyándose en ellas.

\- **¿Me disculpa un momento?**

Salió del despacho y se dirigió a la cocina. Su padre estaba inclinado sobre la gran isleta con superficie de mármol, escarchando el piso inferior de la que iba a ser una tarta de fresas de tres pisos con nata montada. Emma se puso frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

\- **¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?**

\- **Muy sencillo** – contestó David sin levantar la vista – **se cortan las fresas en rodajas muy finas, y se añade la cantidad exacta de gelatina a la nata montada... y sale perfecto.**

\- **No me refería a eso y lo sabes** – dijo ella agarrando el bol de nata montada y apartándolo de él para que la mirara – **me prometiste que me alquilarías a mí el local de al lado.**

\- **No te prometí nada** – replicó David, frunciendo el ceño, y cruzando los brazos sobre el tórax – **te dije que lo pensaría.**

\- **Es el sitio perfecto para un cayber café** – insistió la rubia esforzándose por no alzar la voz y controlar el arranque de ira que estaba formándose en su interior – **tenía... tenía muchísima ilusión en ese proyecto. Me he pasado meses diseñando el interior, los posibles menús… me dijiste que estabas impresionado.**

\- **Y lo estaba** —asintió David.

\- **¿Y entonces por qué?** – exigió saber Emma sintiendo que la voz le temblaba mientras sus dedos aferraban el bol de metal – **¿por qué me haces esto?**

\- **Eres demasiado joven para abrir tu propio negocio, Emma** – respondió David en un tono condescendiente – **cuando seas un poco mayor volveremos a hablar del tema.**

\- **Deja de tratarme como a una niña, papá, tengo veinticuatro años** – replicó ella apretando los dientes – **Elsa, Ana y yo ya hemos crecido. ¿Por qué no quieren verlo ni mamá ni tú?**

\- **Porque soy tu padre** – le dijo David con firmeza – **y es mi deber cuidar de mi familia.**

\- **Papá** – suplicó ella, luchando por controlar las lágrimas – **he trabajado en la panadería contigo desde los diez años. Sabes que puedo poner en marcha mi propio negocio.**

\- **Es demasiado dinero.**

\- **La tía Ingrid me dijo que me ayudaría...**

\- **No es de tu tía de quien depende la decisión** – replicó su padre alzando la voz – **mi hermana tiene sangre gitana en sus venas, y es una inconsciente que va de ciudad en ciudad, de país en país. ¿Qué sabrá ella de negocios y responsabilidad?**

\- **Tía Ingrid se toma muy en serio su trabajo** – Emma defendió a su tía – **el que viaje no significa que...**

\- **¡Ya está bien, Emma!** – la cortó su padre levantando una mano para callarla – **está hecho y punto. Voy a alquilar el local por un año, y cuando haya pasado ese tiempo volveremos a hablar.**

\- **Pero...**

\- **Y ahora sé una buena chica y ve a enseñarle el local a la señorita Mills** – le dijo su padre dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

\- **¿Qué?** – contestó ella sin dar crédito – **¿Esperas que yo...?**

\- **Harás lo que yo te diga y se acabó** – respondió su padre quitándole el bol de las manos – **y serás atenta con la señorita Mills, ¿entendido? No quiero discusiones.**

Emma abrió la boca para protestar, pero al momento volvió a cerrarla, sabiendo que de nada le serviría. El contrato del alquiler estaba firmado, y sabía que si seguía insistiéndole a su padre, jamás le alquilaría el local. Pero, aun así, le repateaba tener que ser amable con la mujer que se había burlado de ella. Apretando los dientes, regresó al pequeño despacho. Al llegar a la puerta inspiró profundamente. Lo cierto era que ya había quedado como una idiota, y no quería parecer también patética, así que lo mejor sería intentar sobrellevar el mal trago lo mejor posible. Forzó una sonrisa, y abrió la puerta.

\- **Bueno** – dijo entrando y sacando una llave del primer cajón de la mesa – **parece que había habido un malentendido, señorita Mills, pero ya está aclarado. ¿Cuándo tiene intención de empezar a usar el local?**

\- **Mañana.**

\- A pesar de su resolución de mantener la calma, Emma no pudo evitar mirarla boquiabierta – **¿Mañana?** – repitió en un tono aflautado.

\- **Dentro de unos días vamos a anunciar la candidatura de mi padre. No sé si habrá oído que se presenta a las elecciones al Senado** – explicó la morena – **y nos ha llevado mucho encontrar un local que se adaptara a nuestras necesidades, así que me gustaría empezar cuanto antes con las mudanzas.**

\- **Ya veo** – balbuceo Emma recobrando la compostura – **vamos, le enseñaré el local.**

Qué repentino cambio de actitud, pensó Regina levantándose y siguiéndola. En unos minutos había pasado de ser la señorita tempestad a la señorita hospitalidad. Claro que tampoco se tragaba que ese cambio fuera auténtico. Podía leer la tensión en sus ojos, y el matiz de ansiedad no había desaparecido de su voz. Estaba claro que bajo la serena fachada se estaba formando una tormenta.

Salieron de la panadería por la puerta trasera a un pequeño jardín rodeado por altos muros de ladrillo y estuco. Había bancos de piedra rodeados de flores y helechos, y estatuas de sonrientes querubines y un pequeño estanque bordeado de piedras.

\- **Por aquí se va a un callejón que conduce de un edificio a otro** – explico Emma mientras atravesaban el jardincillo.

Llegaron a una verja de hierro que abrió, y salieron al callejón. Regina miró hacia arriba, siguiendo las escaleras de hierro forjado que subían al segundo y tercer piso del edificio contiguo.

\- **¿Están alquilados los dos pisos superiores?** – quiso saber la joven empresaria

\- **No. En el segundo piso está el apartamento de mi tía, y en el tercero su estudio de fotografía** – respondió Emma. Atravesaron una segunda verja, y entraron a otro jardín – **la mayor parte del tiempo está de viaje… si es que le preocupa que pueda molestarlos.**

Mientras Regina seguía a la rubia a través del segundo jardín hasta la entrada trasera del edificio, no pudo evitar fijarse en el ligero contoneo de caderas que esta tenia, y en que también poseía unas bonitas piernas. Algo le decía que no sería la tía lo que podía llegar a distraerla. Cuando llegaron a la puerta trasera Emma introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la giró, y Regina observó cómo se erguía e inspiraba profundamente antes de girar el pomo, como reacia a hacerlo.

El olor a pintura fresca inundó las fosas nasales de Regina al entrar, y cuando encendió las luces vio que la disposición del local era similar a la de la panadería. El sol del atardecer entraba por la puerta abierta, haciendo relucir el brillante suelo de madera del pasillo.

\- **La parte de atrás está dividida en varios cuartos, un baño, y una cocina** – dijo Emma mientras avanzaban por el pasillo – **y la parte delantera es un gran salón.**

Mientras recorrían el local, Regina advirtió una expresión de anhelo en los ojos de la rubia, como quien observa algo muy deseado que está a punto de perder. Y entonces lo comprendió.

\- **Quería este local para usted, ¿no es verdad?** – inquirió quedamente.

\- Emma se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, alzando la barbilla – **lo que yo quiera ya no es importante** – respondió tendiéndole la llave – **el local es suyo por un año. Felicidades**

\- **Lo siento** – murmuro la morena, cerrando su mano sobre la de ella al tomar la llave, y maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel – **no lo sabía.**

\- **¿Le habría importado algo si lo hubiese sabido?**

\- **Si se refiere a si habría cambiado de idea respecto a alquilar el local, la respuesta es no** – contestó ella con sinceridad – **¿Qué iba a hacer con el local?**

\- **Nada que no pueda esperar** – respondió ella, paseando la vista por el salón – **otro año al menos. Que su padre y usted tengan suerte, señorita Mills** – intentó retirar la mano, pero Regina la retuvo, apretándosela ligeramente. Entonces alzó la mirada y enarcó una ceja.

\- **Vamos a ser vecinas, Emma** – murmuró la morena – **¿Qué tal si nos tuteamos y me llamas Regina?**

Emma ladeó la cabeza, escrutando su rostro, y aunque aquello no era exactamente lo que podía llamarse una sonrisa, sus labios perdieron la rígida expresión que habían tenido hasta ese momento, y sus ojos brillaron divertidos.

\- **Buena suerte, Regina** – finalmente dijo la rubia – **estaré contando los días.**

Desde la ventana del salón del apartamento de su tía, en el segundo piso del edificio contiguo a la panadería, Emma vio que estaba aparcando junto a la acera una furgoneta con un logotipo de alquiler de muebles y material de oficina. De ella bajó un hombre calvo y fornido vestido con un mono gris, y con una carpeta sujetapapeles en la mano, y entró en el local del primer piso. Ingrid

\- **No puede decirse que Regina Mills pierda el tiempo, ¿verdad, Delilah?** – le dijo Emma a la labrador de su tía, que estaba sentada a su lado – **No hace ni cinco horas que le di la llave, y ya va a empezar a montar su cuartel general.**

Condenada Regina Mills, bueno, lógicamente no era culpa de ella que no fuera a poder disponer del local para sí, pero siempre era más fácil dirigir la ira de uno contra los extraños que contra la propia familia. Emma había llegado incluso a suplicar a su madre que reconsideraran su decisión de alquilar el local, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, Y es que, convencida de que el centro de operaciones de campaña de Henry Mills sería un semillero de solteros ricos y de buena familia, a Mary sólo le había faltado salir bailando cuando su esposo le comunicó a quién había alquilado el local.

Y hablando de personas ricas y de buena familia... El pulso de Emma se disparó al ver a Regina salir del edificio con el hombre calvo. Se había quitado la chaqueta que había llevado horas antes, dejando ver con claridad su excelente figura. La morena se puso una mano en la cadera y señaló el edificio mientras hablaba con el hombre, y Emma no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran su escultural figura de arriba, abajo. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero se dijo que era hambre y no deseo.

\- **La mayoría de las madres les dirían a sus hijas que tuviesen cuidado con las personas como Regina Mills** – comento bajando la vista a la labrador, que estaba lavándose – **pero a mi madre le encantaría que la señorita Mills formara parte de nuestro circulo de amistades**

Sabía que no estaba bien espiar a la gente, se dijo mientras observaba a Regina, que estaba mirando su reloj en ese momento, pero si ella no la veía, ¿qué había de malo en ello? Y, justo en ese momento, la morena alzó la cabeza. Maldiciendo entre dientes, Emma se apresuró a apartarse de la ventana, rogando por que no hubiera podido verla a través de la persiana veneciana entreabierta.

\- **Esto me pasa por ser tan curiosa** – se reprendió a si misma

Resistiendo el impulso de volver a la ventana, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se quitó la ropa, y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente disipara las tensiones del día que se le habían acumulado en los hombros y el cuello. Después de todo sólo sería un año, se dijo. Podía resistir ese tiempo. "¡Pues claro que resistiré!", se dijo con firmeza mentalmente. En sólo doce meses Regina Mills se marcharía, y el local sería al fin suyo. Aquel pensamiento la animó inmensamente, y después de envolverse en un albornoz y secarse el pelo, se puso la ropa más cómoda que tenía, unos vaqueros gastados que adoraba y una camiseta rosa de algodón. Aquella noche iba a ir con Ana a ver una película, y eso la ayudaría a olvidarse de aquella mujer.

Antes de meterse en la ducha había dejado tirados en el salón sus botines de cuero marrones, y había uno que no encontraba, debajo de la mesa que había junto al lado del sillón. Cuando se agachó para alcanzarlo, le pareció oír voces a través de la rejilla de ventilación que había en la parte baja de la pared, justo al lado del sillón.

Eran voces de hombres; debían ser la gente de la empresa que estaba llevándole a Regina Mills los muebles de oficina. Se puso de rodillas para poder oír mejor. Estaban diciendo algo sobre cambiar una mesa de ángulo. "¿No has aprendido la lección, Emma?", se reprendió, "no está bien espiar". Iba a levantarse, cuando oyó que hablaban de una "chica rubia buenísima de la panadería", y hacían un comentario de lo más zafio sobre la "delantera" que tenía. Al instante supo que se referían a Elsa, y le hirvió la sangre que hablaran en un tono tan pedestre de su hermana, por lo que se inclinó hacia delante y les gritó:

\- **¡Eh, ustedes! ¡Los de ahí abajo!** – hubo un silencio exabrupto – **Sí, les habló a ustedes!, ¡como se atrevan a volver a...!**

\- **Emma, ¿qué haces?**

La voz de su hermana Ana a sus espaldas la sobresaltó, y levantó la cabeza, dándose un buen golpe con la mesa. Maldijo entre dientes, frotándose el cuero cabelludo, y gateó de espaldas para salir de allí debajo.

\- **Ana, por amor de Dios** – se quejo poniéndose de pie – **al menos podías haber…** – Se quedó de piedra en el sitio. Al lado de su hermana estaba Regina Mills – _"Dios, que sea una pesadilla, que sea una pesadilla..."_ – rogó mentalmente – **yo... estaba... estaba buscando mi zapato** – balbució, enseñándoselo y calzándoselo. Regina estaba reprimiendo su risa a duras penas.

\- **La señorita Mills necesita la llave del cajetín de fusiles de la luz** – dijo Ana carraspeando.

\- **Llámame Regina, por favor** – la morena le pidió a Ana delineando una sonrisa.

Ana se sonrojó y apartó la vista, mientras que Emma sintió deseos de darle un puntapié a la morena para hacer desaparecer esa encantadora sonrisa de su cara.

\- **Creo que está en la cocina** – dijo Emma agarrando a su hermana por el brazo – **Ven, ayúdame a buscarla.**

Y antes de que su hermana pudiera decir nada, la arrastró consigo. Sin embargo, no fue a la cocina donde la llevó, sino al cuarto de lavado, que estaba un poco más lejos del salón, y cerró la puerta

\- **¿Cómo no me has avisado antes de subir con ella?** – Emma le preguntó irritada a su hermana, sin soltarle el brazo.

\- **Lo hice, llamé por teléfono, pero no contestabas** – respondió Ana mordiéndose el labio inferior. Debía haber sido cuando estaba en la ducha, pensó Emma – **Lo siento mucho, Em , de verdad. ¿He hecho algo malo?**

\- Emma se sintió avergonzada, y le soltó el brazo – **Perdona, Ana** – murmuró con un suspiro – **es que estoy un poco disgustada con ella porque me ha quitado el local, eso es todo. Y me pone enferma que papá y mamá sigan tratándome como a una niña pequeña.**

\- **Al menos mamá no está buscándote marido todo el tiempo** – replicó Ana, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas – **¿Por qué no puedo casarme con quien yo quiera?**

\- **No te pongas así, mujer, ya verás cómo lograremos arreglarlo. Tienen que entender que ya no somos unas niñas.**

\- **No sé** – musitó Ana – **yo no soy tan fuerte como tú, ni tan independiente como Elsa; soy incapaz de enfrentarme a nuestros padres, no sé decir que no.**

\- **Pues entonces tendrás que aprender** – contestó Emma dándole un abrazo – **y ahora olvídate de eso, esta noche vamos a salir por ahí a divertirnos y...**

\- Pero Ana movió la cabeza y dio un paso atrás – **no puedo... no puedo salir esta noche, Em.**

\- **Ana, si es por lo de...**

\- **No quiero hablar de ello** – dijo Ana levantando una mano y volviendo a mover la cabeza – **por favor** – le suplicó, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

\- **Oh, vamos, Ana, no llores. Escucha...**

\- **Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento... Tengo que irme...**

Ana se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano y salió del cuarto de lavado, abandonando el apartamento por la puerta trasera. Llena de frustración, Emma iba a seguirla, pero en ese momento recordó que Regina estaba esperando la llave.

La tomó de un panel de llaves que había en la pared, e inspirando profundamente para calmar sus nervios, volvió al salón. Donde encontró a Regina observando las fotografías que decoraban la pared, con Delilah echada a sus pies. _"Traidora",_ pensó Emma frunciendo los labios.

\- **Son unas fotografías magníficas** – murmuró Regina cuando Emma llegó junto a ella – **tu tía verdaderamente tiene talento, La que más me gusta es ésta en la que estás sentada junto al estanque del jardín, leyendo un libro** – dijo señalando una en blanco y negro – **¿Cuántos años tenías?**

\- **Dieciocho, creo** – respondió ella algo desorientada. Se sentía rara mirando unas fotos tan personales con una mujer a la que apenas conocía, sobre todo tratándose de fotos de su tía, que parecían captar el alma de las personas – **a mi tía le encanta hacernos fotos cuando no estamos mirando. Nos tiene locos a todos** – añadió. Para distraer su atención de la foto de ella, le señaló otra – **Esta es mi tía.**

\- **Es una mujer muy hermosa.**

Y era cierto. Con su cabello rubio y sus rasgos húngaros, aún a sus cuarenta y ocho años Ingrid Swan tenía a los hombres a sus pies.

\- **No hay duda de que ustedes se parecen** – dijo Regina pensativa

\- Emma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco y decirle; _"¡por favor!"_ – **No nos parecemos en nada** —finalmente termino replicando

\- **Claro que sí** – insistió Regina, volviéndose hacia ella y estudiando su rostro – **los mismos ojos, la misma boca...**

Emma sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. ¡Dios, como la irritaba ser tan vulnerable al encanto de aquella mujer! Trabajando en la panadería había tratado con dos o tres hombres de negocios, que le habían fascinado por su elegancia y su seguridad en sí mismos, y solo con una de esos hombres había habido un intercambio de miradas y de sonrisas, pero nada más. Incluso se había estado citando con uno de ellos, a escondidas de sus padres naturalmente, pero no había sido nada serio, ni ella lo había querido llevar más lejos. Pero con Regina, en cambio, algo le decía que, si se dejaba engatusar por su elegancia, lo que sucedería entre ellas no sería precisamente algo ingenuo e inofensivo.

\- **Creo que habías venido por esta llave** – Emma dijo tendiéndole la llave

\- **¿Tienes hambre?**

\- **¿Qué?**

\- **¿Tienes hambre?** —repitió la morena – **voy a salir por una hamburguesa.**

\- Desde luego no podía decirse que la morena no fuera directa, se dijo Emma – **ya he hecho planes** – respondió. Y ella que se hubieran estropeado no era asunto de la morena – **pero gracias de todos modos.**

\- Una de las comisuras de los labios de Regina se arqueó hacia arriba, y tomó la llave – **hasta mañana entonces... Em.**

La joven se quedó mirando la puerta con el ceño fruncido después de que Regina saliera del apartamento. ¿Cómo podía saber su diminutivo? No recordaba que Ana la hubiese llamado así delante de ella... A menos que... Abrió los ojos espantada y se giró hacia el sillón. ¡Dios, aquella rejilla de ventilación conectaba con la del cuarto de lavado!...

Dejó escapar un gemido de frustración y cerró los ojos. ¿Habría oído su conversación con Ana?, si las había oído debía saber que le había mentido cuando la había invitado a salir a cenar. Bueno, ¿y qué si las había oído? Se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios. No le iría mal enterarse de que todavía quedaban personas en New York que eran capaces de resistirse a esa maldita sonrisa suya.

\- **Estás siendo ridícula** – Emma se dijo a sí misma – **te había invitado a comer una hamburguesa, nada más. Nadie llamaría a eso una cita, por amor de Dios**

Sí, estaba llevando las cosas al extremo, razón de más para guardar las distancias con Regina. La había conocido ese mismo día, y ya estaba poniendo su mundo patas arriba.

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	5. Capítulo Tres

**El escándalo de la Cenicienta**

 **Capítulo Tres**

Con un vaso de plástico de café en la mano, Regina se bajó del coche a la mañana siguiente, e inspiró los aromas que salían de la panadería a esas horas tan tempranas. Era obvio que, aunque las luces de la tienda no estaban todavía encendidas, ni el cartel de abierto colgado en la puerta, David Swan llevaba ya rato trabajando en su horno.

Regina se detuvo en la acera desierta y miró hacia arriba, hacia el apartamento de Ingrid Swan, del que, según le había explicado Ana, estaba cuidando Emma. Se veía una suave luz en la ventana del dormitorio. Se preguntó si ya se habría ido a trabajar, o si aún estaría allí arriba. Tenía la sensación de que aún estaba allí. No sabría explicarlo, pero era la misma sensación que había experimentado el día anterior, estando de pie en esa misma acera, hablando con el tipo de la empresa que les había alquilado los muebles y el material de oficina. Las persianas venecianas habían estado entrecerradas, y no podía decir que la hubiera visto, pero sí había intuido que estaba allí por una especie de cosquilleo en la nuca. «Es lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida», pensó, riéndose de sí mismo.

Abrió la puerta del local y entró, encendió las luces y miró en derredor. La gente la empresa contratada había llevado diez escritorios, archivadores, sillas; esa mañana les instalarían las líneas telefónicas, y a primera hora de la tarde llevarían los ordenadores. En la parte trasera había decidido que irían dos despachos, uno para Nicola, y otro para ella.

Con lo brazos en jarras, se quedó escuchando el silencio en medio del salón, que pronto se llenaría de voluntarios y familiares. Se oyó un crujido en el piso de arriba, y Regina subió la cabeza hacia el techo. De modo que, como había intuido, sí estaba en el apartamento, pensó con una sonrisa. Se apoyó en un escritorio, y dio un sorbo a su café. ¿Acabaría de levantarse en ese momento?, se preguntó. Su mente conjuró una imagen de sábanas revueltas, despeinados cabellos dorados, y ojos soñolientos. La sola idea la excitó, no sabia bien porque, pero lo hizo. ¿Sería de las que dormían con un pijama de algodón, o de las que preferían un camisón de seda? O quizá durmiera desnuda, se dijo esbozando una sonrisa lobuna, sintiendo que se acrecentaba su excitación.

Tal vez después de todo debiera dar gracias por que la noche anterior hubiese rehusado su oferta de ir a comer algo con ella. Aquella chica era una auténtica distracción, y eso era algo que no podía permitirse en esos momentos. Claro que, pensó escuchando sus pisadas, ¿qué había de malo en soñar? Tomó otro sorbo de café. Nada malo, nada en absoluto.

Una figura en movimiento fuera, en la calle, captó la atención de Regina, que giró el rostro hacia el ventanal. Por delante del local pasaba en ese momento un joven rubio en el que reconoció al auxiliar de la panadería, y momentos después oyó por la rejilla de la ventilación en el techo el ruido del timbre de una puerta. No había ido a la panadería, sino al apartamento de la tía de Emma. ¿No era un poco temprano para ir de visita?, se preguntó la morena frunciendo el entrecejo.

Oyó pasos, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y Cerrándose, voces, pasos otra vez... Regina trató de recordar la disposición del apartamento. ¿Se dirigían al salón, o al dormitorio? Apartándose del escritorio en el que estaba apoyada, se acercó al respiradero y agudizo el oído. Aunque era imposible entender todo lo que decían, sí logró captar fragmentos de la conversación.

\- **No puedo seguir así…** – decía la voz del auxiliar.

\- **Kristoff** **, por favor, ten paciencia; estoy segura de que podremos...**

\- **He sido paciente y nada ha cambiado...**

Se oyeron pisadas en una y otra dirección. El auxiliar debía estar caminando de un lado a otro exasperado.

\- **Una solución** – dijo Emma – **te lo prometo.**

¿Una solución a qué? Regina sintió deseos de gritarles que hablaran más alto.

\- **Voy a decírselo** – exclamo el auxiliar, lleno de frustración – **estamos enamorados; tendrán que aceptarlo.**

Regina se quedó de piedra. ¿Emma y el auxiliar... enamorados? El respiradero estaba demasiado alto, y por un momento consideró la posibilidad de acercar una silla y subirse encima, pero le pareció algo extremo, y además, ¿cómo podría explicarlo si entrara alguien y lo encontrara allí encaramado, con la oreja pegada a la rejilla?

\- **Irme a trabajar ahora** – estaba diciendo Kristoff en ese momento – **no voy a rendirme.**

Volvieron a oírse pasos, una puerta, y después volvió a hacerse el silencio. Confundida, Regina se quedó mirando un buen rato el respiradero. Allí había algo que no le cuadraba. _"Tonterías. Ya lo has oído, la chica no está libre, así que déjala en paz"_ , le dijo una voz en su mente. Y aun así... Diablos, ¿por qué le costaba tanto hacerse a la idea de que Emma pudiera estar enamorada del auxiliar de la panadería? ¿Por lo que creía que había visto el día anterior en sus ojos?, ¿por lo que había sentido al tomar su mano en la suya?

Con el ceño fruncido apuró el café, estrujó el vaso de plástico y lo tiró a una papelera. Quizá sencillamente no quería creerlo porque se había hecho ilusiones respecto a ella. Claro que, si verdaderamente estaba enamorada de aquel tipo, ¿por qué no le había dicho directamente que estaba saliendo con alguien cuando la invitó a salir a cenar la noche anterior?

En fin, debería alegrarse de que no estuviese libre, porque sólo hacía un día que se conocían, y ya había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando en ella. Tenía cien mil cosas por hacer si quería que el centro de operaciones de campaña estuviese listo para el día siguiente.

Durante toda la mañana, la campanilla de la puerta de la panadería no había dejado de sonar. En ese momento, y no eran ni las once, había una cola de seis clientes, y casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Además, se les habían acabado los donuts, las bayonesas prácticamente también, y sólo quedaban unas barras de su famoso pan de cereales. Sin embargo, el motivo de semejante afluencia de público aquella mañana, no eran los productos de la panadería, pensó Emma mientras llenaba de crema azul una manga pastelera, sino el cotilleo.

\- **Debes estar feliz, Mary** – le estaba diciendo Una dienta del barrio a su madre – **imagínate, Lausana, ¡tener en el bloque de al lado el centro de Operaciones de la campaña de Henry Mills!** – le dijo a una amiga y vecina que tenía al lado.

\- **Ayer leí en el New York time que ha prometido que por lo que a él respecta será una campaña limpia y libre de escándalos** – intervino Lausana mientras le tendía a Mary un par de billetes – **¡Ah, queda tan poca gente honrada en el mundo!**

\- Yo de política no entiendo ni me interesa – respondió Mary con indiferencia – **pero serán buenos inquilinos.**

\- **Ya** – dijo Lausana enarcando una ceja – **y supongo que tampoco te interesará que ese local vaya a reunir a los hijos y sobrinos de Henry Mills, junto a los otros solteros más cotizados de la ciudad.**

\- Mary se encogió de hombros, sus labios se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa, y se inclinó sobre el mostrador – **como peces en un barril** – les dijo moviendo las cejas.

Y las tres mujeres se echaron a reír. Emma apretó demasiado la manga pastelera, llenando de crema azul el pastel rectangular que acababa de escarchar. Maldiciendo entre dientes, alcanzó una espátula, y retiró la crema.

\- **Ayer vi a Ana en la calle hablando con Regina Mills** – le dijo la primera clienta a su madre con una mirada maliciosa.

Emma echó un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo hacia Kristoff, que estaba sirviendo un café con leche. Cada vez que se había mencionado el nombre de Regina aquella mañana, y no habían sido pocas, lo había visto contraer la mandíbula. Quería decirle que ninguno de los hermanos, primos o amigos de Regina era una amenaza, pero estaba segura de que el auxiliar no la creería.

En fin, tenía la esperanza de que poco a poco la novedad fuera pasando, y todos los chismosos del barrio encontrarían otro tema de conversación. Claro que, considerando que el objeto del chismorreo, eran nada menos que los Mills, parecía dudoso que eso fuera a ocurrir pronto.

Mientras su madre y las dos clientas seguían parloteando, Emma se obligó a concentrarse de nuevo en el "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Randy!" que tenía que escribir en el pastel con la manga.

\- **Todos esos hombres tan apuestos... ¡Ah, si yo tuviera diez años menos...!** – suspiró Lausana.

\- **Si tuvieras diez años menos seguirías siendo demasiado mayor para esas cosa** – se rió su amiga.

\- **No seas insolente, Sharie Jo** – balbució la otra fingiéndose molestia – **además, no estaba pensando en los jóvenes, sino en Henry Mills** – dijo con una mirada soñadora – **un guapo viudo en sus cincuenta... Estoy segura de que debe sentirse muy solo.**

\- **No te engañes, Lou** – le dijo Sharie Jo – **las personas ricas, guapas y poderosas nunca están solas. Aburridas quizá, pero no solas**

Emma, que estaba escribiendo la eñe de cumpleaños en ese momento, se quedó inmóvil. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que Regina la había invitado a cenar la noche anterior?, ¿porque estaba aburrida? La verdad era que decir que ella era distinta de las personas con las que solía salir sería decir poco. Las personas de clase alta y atractivas eran la que se encontraban en la lista de personas que frecuentaba la morena, personas con nombres como Caroline, o Robert, o... ¿cómo se llamaba aquel hombre con la que salía en una foto de una revista que había leído la semana anterior? Ah, sí, recordó esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa: Robín.

Como había dicho Sharie Jo, las personas ricas, guapas y poderosas nunca están solas. Probablemente Regina salía con docenas de personas, que tenían los mismos intereses que ella. Emma se reprendió mentalmente por estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en la morena. Con quién saliera o dejara de salir no le importaba en absoluto.

Después de que se marchara del apartamento de su tía la noche anterior la había visto atravesar la calle y comprar una pizza en D'mores. Y más tarde, cuando ella ya se había acostado, lo oyó moviendo muebles en el piso de abajo. Hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse en la novela de misterio que estaba leyendo, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría pasado si hubiera aceptado su invitación a cenar.

\- **¿Qué iba a pasar?** – masculló Emma – **Sólo quería una hamburguesa...**

\- **¿Has dicho algo, cielo?** – inquirió su madre, volviéndose hacia ella.

\- **No** – se apresuró a contestar la rubia – **no he dicho nada**

Cuando su madre giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia las dientas, la rubia sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ilusa? Seguro que Regina Mills ya ni se acordaba de su nombre, pero allí estaba ella, pensando en la morena. Acabó de escribir la S con la manga, y se enderezó para ver el resultado. ¡Feliz Cumpleños, Randy! "¿Cumpleños?". Estupendo. Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a tomar la espátula para arreglar el error, y añadió más escarchado a la superficie de la tarta para que no se notara la corrección. Se concentró para que quedara bien, y ya tenía todas las letras escritas e iba a poner el punto sobre la exclamación del final, cuando se oyó la campanilla de la puerta y se le ocurrió levantar la cabeza. Era Regina Mills quien acababa de llegar. Sus miradas se encontraron, y aunque sólo fue un instante, a ella le pareció que fueran minutos, horas. Y, aunque se hubiera declarado un incendio en ese momento y la rodearan las llamas, se habría quedado allí plantada, incapaz de moverse. Regina esbozó una media sonrisa, haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco, y que apretara la mano en torno a la manga pastelera, espurreando crema azul por toda la superficie de la tarta. Emma no pudo evitar sentir deseos de llorar al ver lo sucedido con el pastel.

Todas las cabezas se habían vuelto hacia la recién llegada, y todas las conversaciones se habían interrumpido, y cuando comenzó a avanzar hacia el mostrador, fue como si alguien hubiese tendido una alfombra roja a sus pies y hubiese hecho a todo el mundo apartarse. Y cuando sonrió y dio los buenos días, a las personas que había en la tienda sólo les faltó desmayarse. Claro que, con ese aire de suprema confianza en sí misma, su elegancia, su presencia, y su atractivo, no había persona que pudiese resistírsele. Excepto ella, por supuesto.

En sólo cinco segundos toda la gente empezó a hablar otra vez, los clientes que esperaban a ser atendidos rodearon a Regina, saludándola, y Mary Margaret se apresuró a salir de detrás del mostrador y, con la habilidad de un jugador de rugby, se abrió paso entre ellos para llegar hasta la morena.

\- **Siéntese, señorita Mills, por favor** – le dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola a una mesa vacía cerca del mostrador – **Kristoff** **le servirá una taza de café.**

Kristoff farfulló algo por lo bajo, pero Emma le lanzó una mirada de aviso, que una confrontación pública con la hija de uno de los hombres mas poderosos del país sólo le traería problemas.

\- **De veras que se lo agradezco mucho, señora Swan, pero puedo esperar mi turno** – dijo Regina intentando pararse de su asiento

\- **Ni hablar** – replicó Mary empujándola hacia abajo por los hombros para que se sentara – **¿Qué le apetece?, ¿un cortado, un expreso, un capuchino?**

Emma puso los ojos en blanco, sorprendida de que su madre no añadiera también: _"la mano de mi hija Ana, para alguno de sus hermanos o primos"_

\- **Gracias** – contestó Regina – **pero no tiene por qué...**

\- **Tenemos pastel de manzana recién sacado del horno** – continuó Mary Margaret sin darle más opción a protestar – **Emma, tráele una porción al la señorita Mills.**

\- **No quisiera ser una molestia** – insistió Regina, Pero le lanzó a Emma una breve mirada con una sonrisa que dejaba ver con claridad que la situación le divertía.

\- **No es ninguna molestia** – le aseguró Mary alegremente – **¿Verdad que no, Emma?**

\- Emma forzó una sonrisa – **no, por supuesto que no** – respondió intentando sonar de manera convincente

\- **Bueno, y dígame** – instó su madre a Regina, sentándose a su lado – **¿van a ayudarle sus hermanos y primos con la campaña?**

\- _Por amor de Dios_ – Pensó Emma agachando la cabeza avergonzada mientras cortaba una porción de tarta de manzana. Su madre no habría podido ser menos sutil, si hubiera sacado un calendario y le hubiera preguntado para cuando estaría bien reservar la iglesia y el salón para el banquete de bodas.

\- **Si, mis hermanos y primos me ayudaran** – respondió Regina – **incluso ellos en este momento están buscando voluntarias...**

Emma levantó la cabeza, y vio que todas las féminas en la tienda habían contenido el aliento.

\- **Perdón, quise decir voluntarias y voluntarios; para la campaña** – Regina se corrigió con una sonrisa. Una ola de decepción recorrió la panadería.

\- **Ah** – dijo Mary. Pero sus hombros, que se habían encorvado al oírlo responder, se irguieron de nuevo y sonrió ampliamente – **claro que mis hijas, por supuesto, están dispuestas a ayudar** – le dijo con entusiasmo – **en nuestra familia estamos todos decididos a apoyar a su padre. La política nos interesa muchísimo.**

\- _"¿Qué?"_ – se dijo Emma mentalmente, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Desde cuándo a los Swan les interesaba la política?

\- **Es muy generoso de su parte, señora Nolan** – contesto Regina mirando de reojo a Emma – **pero quizá debería preguntarle a sus hijas si ellas quieren colaborar en la campaña.**

\- **Por supuesto que quieren** – le aseguró Mary Margaret, moviendo la mano como diciéndole "no sea tonta" – **Elsa, y Ana estarán encantadas de ayudarlos** – y añadió al cabo de un segundo – **y mi Emma, naturalmente.**

Emma apretó la mandíbula ante los murmullos y asentimientos de los clientes que estaban alrededor. Por si no fuera ya bastante humillación que su padre le hubiese alquilado el local a una extraña y no a ella, ¿ahora también tenía que ayudarle? Tenía que detener a su madre antes de que aquello se le fuese de las manos. Tomando en una mano el plato con la porción de tarta de manzana, y la taza de café que Kristoff le tendió en la otra, la rubia se apresuró a rodear el mostrador e ir hasta la mesa donde su madre se había sentado con Regina.

\- **Mamá** – le dijo con el tono más dulce encontró – **estoy segura de que la señorita Mills está buscando voluntarios con experiencia, gente que entienda de esas cosas.**

\- **Oh, no, en absoluto** —intervino Regina, recostándose en el asiento y mirándola – **mañana a las seis y media de la tarde vamos a hacer una pequeña merienda a modo de reunión informativa para los voluntarios. Si quieren puedes venir tus hermanas y tú.**

Emma abrió la boca para decirle que iba a estar ocupada, pero su madre fue más rápida.

\- **Allí estarán** – dijo con firmeza – **Y mi esposo y yo iremos también. Y llevaremos pastas de té y panecillos.**

\- Cuando Mary Margaret se levantó, Regina le tendió la mano – **gracias, señora Swan, es usted muy generosa** – le agradeció con una petulante sonrisa

Mary Margaret se puso roja como una colegiala y rompió en risitas, dejando a Emma boquiabierta. Nunca había visto a su madre reaccionar así. ¿Tendrían todos los integrantes de la familia Mills la habilidad de hacer que las personas se comportaran como si fueran tontas?, se preguntó la rubia. Si hubiera una vacuna contra esa sonrisa, ella sería la primera en ir a que se la pusieran.

\- **Tu tarta de manzana y tú café** – la rubia dijo deslizando el plato sobre la mesa y colocando al lado la taza de café.

\- **Gracias…**

\- **No hay de qué.**

Emma iba a volver al mostrador, pero antes de que pudiera girarse, Regina la retuvo por el brazo. _"¡Otra vez!"_ , pensó inquieta al sentir un extraño cosquilleo, como el día anterior, cuando le había dado la mano.

\- **Ten** – le dijo la morena tomando su mano y poniendo en ella una llave – **he hecho una copia. Había venido por eso.**

A cualquiera que hubiera estado mirando, aunque para entonces todo el mundo estaba otra vez a lo suyo, le habría parecido un gesto totalmente inofensivo. Para Emma, en cambio, era algo personal. El tacto de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel, la presión de la llave contra su palma, el modo en que retiró la mano lentamente, cerró los dedos en torno a la llave y apartó la mano.

\- **Gracias.**

\- **De nada. Bueno, entonces, mañana por la tarde nos veremos, ¿no?**

\- **Um... sí, mañana** – balbució la rubia. Irritada consigo misma, se giró sobre los talones y, mientras se alejaba hacia el mostrador, juraría que la había oído reírse entre dientes – _condenada Regina Mills, Ojalá se le atragantara el pastel de manzana_ – pensó rodeando el mostrador

Regina estaba tumbada de espaldas en el suelo bajo un escritorio, intentando conectar el cable de la impresora en la CPU del ordenador. Si tan sólo el dichoso cable midiera un par de centímetros más y tuviera un poco más de espacio para maniobrar lo habría conseguido diez minutos atrás, pero claro, entonces no estaría maldiciendo para sus adentros. Y, después de la mañana que había tenido, ¿por qué iba a ser mejor la tarde? Se había hecho un buen arañazo con el alambre que tenia una de las cajas de los equipos, había dejado caer una taza de café sobre el comunicado de prensa que le había dicho a Nicola que iba a mandar al New York Times, no sabía dónde había puesto unos papeles que necesitaba, y hacía cinco minutos, al tantear buscando el cable de la impresora por detrás del escritorio, se había clavado en la uña una astilla del tamaño de un alfiler. Había logrado sacársela, pero todavía le dolía. Dios, cómo le dolía...

Sin embargo, lo que la irritaba de verdad era que no lograba sacarse de la cabeza a cierta rubia de lengua bien afilada. ¿Qué tenía Emma Swan que no tuvieran las otras mujeres que había conocido? Los ojos ambarinos, los delicados rasgos de su rostro, y la nariz respingona la hacían lucir hermosa; de altura no estaba mal, quizá un poco delgada para su gusto, y encima era fría como la brisa del Ártico, así que, ¿Por qué diablos se sentía tan atraída hacia esa rubia odiosa?

Quizá era la indiferencia con la cual la trataba lo que la hacia tan atractiva para ella; claro que tampoco era estúpida, y desde luego no estaba ciega. La había sentido estremecerse cada vez que la había tocado, y la había visto apartar la mirada. Algo le decía que bajo esa fachada de mujer de hielo había un verdadero volcán. Por fin había logrado enchufar el cable cuando...

\- ¿Hola?...

Al oír aquella voz femenina, Regina se incorporó, dándose un tremendo golpe en la cabeza con la parte baja del escritorio. No estaba segura de si el crujido que sonó había sido su cráneo o la madera. Juró en arameo, y a medida que su visión volvía a enfocarse, vio un par de torneadas piernas aparecer junto a una esquina de la mesa.

\- **Siento haberte asustado** – Emma se disculpo bajando la vista – **¿Estás bien?**

\- Regina salió de abajo del escritorio con una mano en la cabeza y se quedó sentada en el suelo – **Oh, sí, estupendamente** – contestó – **todos los días me doy cabezazos con las mesas porque me divierte.**

\- El sarcasmo de la morena hizo sonreír a Emma, se arrodilló y se inclinó sobre ella – **déjame ver** – pidió inclinándose un poco hacia adelante

\- **Estoy bien** – aseguro Regina intentando apartarse, Pero cuando la rubia le tomó la cabeza entre las manos el corazón empezó a latirle con tal fuerza que parecía que quisiera salírsele del pecho.

\- **Bueno, no veo sangre por ninguna parte** – dijo Emma, abriendo suavemente los mechones de cabello con los dedos.

\- _Porque se me ha bajado toda a cierto sitio del tronco para abajo –_ pensó Regina. Los dedos de Emma le hacían cosquillas, y sintió que una oleada de calor invadía todo su cuerpo. Quizá estuviera alucinando, se dijo, o quizá se había dado tal golpe que había perdido el conocimiento y aquello no era más que un sueño erótico. Si era así, no quería despertarse.

\- **¿Dónde te duele?** – Emma quiso saber mientras sus uñas rozaban levemente el cuero cabelludo de la morena, quien notó que la garganta se le había puesto increíblemente seca. Dudando que fuera capaz de articular palabra, se limitó a señalar el sitio – **llamé a la puerta** – murmuró, tocando con cuidado esa zona – **pero no has debido oírme** – en ese momento la morena apenas si podía oírla también, con el zumbido que tenía en los oídos – **además, la puerta estaba abierta** – continuó al ver que no respondía – **así que creí que estarías en la parte de atrás.**

Las yemas de los dedos de Emma describieron un movimiento circular, y Regina tuvo que morderse la lengua para reprimir un gruñido de placer. Estaban a menos de medio metro, y el hecho de que justo delante de sus narices estuviera su pecho, y que la posición de sus brazos extendidos estirara la tela de la blusa, marcando la turgencia de sus senos, estaba haciendo que le costara respirar, y que le costara pensar.

El dulce olor a vainilla y canela que Emma desprendía, el tacto increíblemente suave y erótico de sus manos, y el tono seductor de su voz hicieron que deseara agarrarla por la cintura y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento en aquel suelo polvoriento, levantarle la falda, acariciarle las largas piernas y...

Apretando los dientes, la tomó de las muñecas. No la atrajo hacia ella, pero tampoco la apartó. Emma estaba mirándola sorprendida, con los labios entreabiertos, pero no se movió. Regina le sostuvo la mirada, y lentamente, dándole tiempo a rechazarla si era lo que quería, la fue atrayendo hacia su cuerpo. En el instante anterior al momento en que sus labios se encontraron, vio cómo cerraba los ojos, y notó su cálido aliento en la mejilla. Los labios de la rubia eran suaves como los pétalos de una rosa. Tiró de ellos con los suyos, y los masajeó con delicadeza aún ansiosa por hacer el beso más profundo.

Emma no respondió en un principio, pero tampoco la apartó, y Regina no necesitó más. Trazó el arco del labio inferior con la lengua, introduciéndola después en su boca, y no le sorprendió el latigazo de deseo que la golpeó al hacerlo. Se había sentido atraída por esa chica desde el primer momento en que la había visto, y tampoco le sorprendió su apasionada respuesta después de la inicial vacilación. También desde el primer momento había intuido que la rubia se sentía igualmente atraída por ella. Sin embargo, de pronto, como una avispita que estuviera picándolo en la conciencia, se acordó de algo.

\- **¿Qué diría** **Kristoff** **de esto?** – murmuró cuando se hubieron separado, y estaban tratando de recobrar el aliento

\- Emma se puso tensa y lo miró a los ojos – **¿** **Kristoff** **?** – inquirió un poco confundida

\- **Sí** – insistió la morena con cierta aspereza – **¿Te has olvidado de él?**

\- Emma frunció el entrecejo, confundida, y después esa mirada pareció tornarse en suspicaz – **¿Qué sabes tú de** **Kristoff** **?**

\- **No mucho** – respondió Regina, Sin duda no se alegraba precisamente de que se lo hubiera recordado cuando estaba haciendo algo indebido, se dijo irritada – **esperaba que tú me dijeras algo más de lo que sé.**

Fue fascinante, a la vez que frustrante, observar cómo el fuego del deseo que había relumbrado momentos antes en los ojos de Emma, se transformaba en frío hielo. Levantando la barbilla con arrogancia, se apartó de ella, se levantó, y se alisó la falda.

\- **Mi madre me mandó aquí para preguntarte cuánta gente va a ir a ese evento mañana por la tarde** – Emma le dijo con sequedad.

\- **Escucha, Emma, lo siento** – Regina balbuceo, poniéndose también en pie. La tomó por el brazo, pero ella se soltó – **sé que no debería...**

\- **¿Cincuenta? ¿Cien?** – inquirió la rubia en el mismo tono.

\- **Unas cincuenta** – respondió la morena, pasándose una mano por el cabello, lo que le recordó inmediatamente el golpe que se había dado al sentir una aguda sensación de quemazón – **maldita sea, Emma, ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero...**

\- **Exacto; tú lo has dicho** – comento la rubia, echándose el cabello hacia atrás – **Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que volver al trabajo.**

\- Regina la observó girarse y alejarse hacia la puerta con la espalda rígida – **genial, Mills** – dijo para sí cuando se la rubia ya se había ido – **sencillamente genial.**

Apoyándose en el escritorio, Regina se quedó mirando la puerta por la que Emma había salido. Lo mejor sería olvidarse de ella, se dijo a si misma y concentrarse en la campaña. Claro que por una extraña razón no podía dejar de reír al recordar el beso que acababan de compartir. Sin duda alguna para ella, olvidarse de Emma Swan era una misión casi imposible.

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	6. Capítulo Cuatro

**El escándalo de la Cenicienta**

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

Cuando Emma llegó al callejón que conducía al bloque de la panadería, las rodillas todavía le temblaban, le temblaban de tal modo, que tuvo que pararse y apoyarse en el muro para calmarse y recobrar el aliento. Regina la había besado... Y ella le había devuelto el beso. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola sobre los fríos ladrillos, y dejó escapar un gemido. " _¡Dios, y qué beso!"_ Aún no se había disipado el cosquilleo que le había dejado en los labios, y todavía se notaba la cabeza mareada y el pulso acelerado.

No era el primer ni el segundo beso que le daban, desde luego, pero jamás la habían besado de aquella manera. Nunca se había sentido tan... abrumada. Y si no hubiera sido por aquella ridícula pregunta sobre Kristoff, lo más probable era que en ese mismo momento estuviese rodando por el suelo con ella. La sola idea hizo que se le subieran los colores a la cara. Y lo cierto era que no estaba segura de si se alegraba de que aquello no hubiera llegado más lejos, o todo lo contrario. No, se alegraba, se alegraba, se repitió, tratando de convencerse. Sin embargo, se llevó la mano a los labios con un suspiro. Todavía podía sentir sobre ellos la suave presión de los de Regina. Se estremeció al recordar el beso, y se dijo que estaría mintiéndose si no admitía al menos que había sentido cierta curiosidad por aquel beso. Y, quizá de un modo inconsciente, había querido que la besara.

Después de todo, probablemente ella aduciría que la había incitada, pasándole los dedos por el pelo y masajeándole el cuero cabelludo. El solo pensar en la suave textura de su pelo hizo que se estremeciera de nuevo. Nunca había pensado que algo tan inocente pudiera resultar tan… íntimo. De hecho, increíblemente, sintió que quería volver a hacerlo. Una suave brisa atravesó el callejón, y de algún modo pareció enfriar el calor que la quemaba por dentro, y le devolvió el control sobre sus alterados sentidos. Una vez más la razón prevaleció. _"Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena",_ se dijo, _"la mujeres como Regina Mills besan no a una sino a media docena de personas a la semana como quien va a las rebajas y se compra tres camisas"_. Para la morena seguramente aquel beso no había significado nada, así que, ¿por qué tendría que significar algo para ella?

\- **No significa nada** – Emma se dijo en voz alta, intentando convencerse una vez más.

Regina la había pillado con la guardia baja, eso era todo, En el futuro tendría más cuidado, pero no tenía por qué seguir dándole vueltas. Claro que a quien tenía que decirle que tuviera más cuidado era a Kristoff, pensó. Si sus padres se enteraban de que... Se estremeció de sólo imaginar lo que podía ocurrir. Sin embargo, no había modo alguno de que se enteraran a menos que se precipitara y metiera la pata. Además, Regina Mills no sabía nada, aquella pregunta que le había hecho había sido únicamente conjeturas mal armadas. No sabía nada al respecto, y así iba a seguir siendo.

Aquella tarde, tras ser inaugurado oficialmente el centro de operaciones de la campaña de Henry Mills, el aroma a café recién hecho y de los panecillos y pasteles de la panadería Swan inundaron el ambiente del concurrido salón. Por los altavoces sonaba música ambiental, pero apenas si se oía entre el murmullo de las conversaciones de los voluntarios y el personal contratado para la campaña. El hombre del momento no había llegado aún, y aquello hacía que la expectación fuese en aumento a cada minuto que pasaba.

Regina, apoyada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, estaba observando la reunión. Sus familiares estaban diseminados por el salón: Belle y James junto a la mesa donde se había puesto el café, los pasteles, panecillos y pasta seca, charlando con dos jóvenes voluntarios; su primo Eric dorándole la píldora a Matilda Henning, la presidenta de la Asociación de Mujeres de New York... Nicola por su parte, iba de aquí para allá saludando a todo el mundo y ejerciendo de anfitriona con una chapa de Vota al honesto Henry en la solapa de su chaqueta azul, y un sombrero con el lema Mills senador colocado en un gracioso ángulo sobre su cabello pelirrojo.

Claro que, aunque su padre era el centro de la campaña, lo cierto era que los voluntarios serían quienes la sacarían adelante. Sin ellos, por mucha publicidad que se hiciese o mucho dinero que se gastase, no podían ganarse unas elecciones. Y era precisamente una voluntaria, aunque forzada, quien tenía su atención aquella tarde: Emma, que llevaba unos pantalones de lino grises y un suéter burdeos de punto y cuello vuelto, estaba junto a Kristoff, cerca de la mesa de los refrigerios, con una taza de café en la mano, escuchando a un hombre mayor que llevaba un traje que parecía prestado por lo grande que le quedaba. Aunque le estaba escuchando con una sonrisa, como si le interesara lo que estaba diciendo, cuando el hombre se giró un momento para tomar otra galleta de una bandeja en la mesa, la mirada de Emma delató su profundo aburrimiento.

Regina sonrió, y por un momento incluso consideró ir a rescatarla, pero dudaba que ella apreciase ese gesto, sobre todo con Kristoff allí a su lado, y menos después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellas horas antes. Además, desde el momento en que había llegado a la fiesta con su hermana Ana y el auxiliar, Regina se había fijado en que en todo momento estaba intentando guardar las distancias con ella. De hecho, ni siquiera una vez había mirado en su dirección.

\- **¿La conoces?**

Regina se volvió al oír la voz de su hermano Killian, algo molesta porque lo hubiera pillado mirando fijamente a Emma.

\- **¿Quién?**

\- Killian tomó un sorbo de su café, y esbozó una sonrisa de "soy tu hermano; a mí no puedes engañarme" – **¿No es un poco distinta de la clase de mujeres con las cuales sueles relacionarte?**

\- Negándose a morder el anzuelo, Regina se limitó a enarcar una ceja – **¿Cuál es esa clase de mujer, si se puede saber?**

\- **Chicas tontas de alta alcurnia** – respondió Killian ladeando la cabeza – **bellezas insulsas, aburridas... la clase de mujeres a las que sólo las preocupa si sus zapatos combinan con su bolso.**

Regina frunció el ceño. Tal vez había tenido un que otro encuentro con alguna mujer que cumplía con esas características superficiales, admitió para sus adentros irritada, o cortas de entendimiento, pero, ¿y qué si las había tenido? Esas mujeres le habían atraído solamente de una manera carnal. Y además, ¿quién era su hermano para hablar, el que evitaba cualquier tipo de relación desde que se divorciara?

\- **Para tu información** – dijo Regina en un tono áspero – **es hija del dueño de la panadería de al lado**

\- **¡Ah, una de las hijas del señor Swan!** – murmuró Killian, asintiendo con la cabeza. Dio otro sorbo a su café mientras observaba a Emma – **Zelena y yo hemos estado discutiendo la idea de buscar un nuevo proveedor de pastelería y panadería para nuestras cafeterías. Quizá debería ir a presentarme.**

\- Regina lanzó una mirada hostil a su hermano – **Ella no está en el menú, Killian** – le advirtió con un poco de enfado

\- **¿Ah, no?** – contestó Killian con una sonrisa burlona, girando el rostro hacia ella – **¿En el tuyo o el mío?**

\- Regina sintió deseos de borrar esa sonrisita de su cara, pero dado el momento y el lugar, eso tendría que esperar – **en el de ninguno. Tiene novio** – simplemente se limito a decir

\- **Yo no veo ningún anillo en su mano** – dijo Killian encogiéndose de hombros – **¿Te estás volviendo blanda con la edad?**

\- **¿Quieres recibir la bofetada de tu vida?, porque estoy a dos segundos de borrar tu arrogante sonrisa hermanito** – le espetó Regina irritada

\- **Estás demasiado elegante con ese traje nuevo como para montar un espectáculo** – se burlo Killian dándole unas palmadas en el hombro – **además, según tengo entendido tiene dos hermanas, ¿no?... Dios... por favor, dime que ésa es una de ellas.**

Regina siguió la dirección de la mirada de su hermano y vio a Elsa, que acababa de entrar. Una masa de rizos dorados le caía en cascada desde un clip plateado en lo alto de la cabeza, enmarcando su rostro ovalado, en el que destacaban la sensualidad de su boca y los ojos azules oscuros. La blusa semitransparente que llevaba y los pantalones de cuero negro insinuaban un cuerpo con el que la mayoría de los hombres sólo podían fantasear, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo más de uno en ese momento, pensó Regina, mirando a su alrededor, y viendo a varios hombres observando a la recién llegada embobados.

\- **La hija mayor, Elsa** – le dijo a Killian. La había conocido el día anterior, en la panadería – **¿Por qué no vas y te presentas?**

\- Sin apartar los ojos de Elsa, Killian se puso derecha la corbata y le dio su café a la morena – **creo que lo haré.**

Refina lo observó alejarse hacia Elsa como un lobo hambriento, aunque le daba la impresión de que la joven rubia no era precisamente un corderito.

\- **Atención todos, un momento por favor** – pidió Nicola subiendo la voz, y esperando a que disminuyera el ruido en la sala – **quiero agradecerles que hayan venido aquí esta tarde, y que vayan a donar tan generosamente su tiempo y su dinero para esta campaña. Con su apoyo, estoy convencida de que el próximo senador de este hermosísimo estado que es New York no podrá ser otro que Henry Mills** – los asistentes rompieron en vítores y aplausos – **quiero aprovechar también** – prosiguió Nicola – **para anunciarles que están todos invitados al cóctel que la familia Mills celebrará dentro de dos semanas en Crofthaven. Esperamos verlos allí** – aguardó de nuevo a que el murmullo se calmase antes de continuar – **mientras esperamos a que llegue nuestro candidato, aprovechemos para ir conociéndonos todos, y disfrutemos de los riquísimos dulces y panecillos con los que tan amablemente nos están obsequiando esta tarde David y Mary Swan, de la panadería Castillo Swan.**

Mary sonrió ampliamente, saludando a todo el mundo con la mano, mientras su esposo, a quien no le gustaba ser el centro de atención se limito a hacer una inclinación de cabeza. Volvió a formarse el murmullo de conversaciones, y Regina giró el rostro hacia el lugar donde había estado Emma unos minutos antes. Había estado, porque ya no estaba. Paseó la vista por el salón, buscándola, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Tampoco veía al joven auxiliar. No habían salido por la puerta delantera, eso era seguro, porque Nicola había estado frente a ella mientras hablaba y los habría visto, así que debían haber ido al servicio, o quizá hubieran salido por la puerta trasera. Bueno, ¿y qué diablos le importaba eso a ella?, se dijo. El problema era que sí le importaba, y aquello lo irritaba profundamente porque no quería que le importara.

Si Emma estaba saliendo con Kristoff, no debía inmiscuirse, sino mantenerse alejada de ella. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué había dejado que la besara?, ¿y por qué le había devuelto el beso? Y otra pregunta aún más importante, ¿por qué se había enfadado de aquel modo cuando le había preguntado por Kristoff?, Allí había algo que no encajaba. No sabía qué era, pero necesitaba respuestas. Le llevó un rato llegar hasta la parte trasera entre la cantidad de gente que había, y una vez allí comprobó que Emma y el auxiliar no estaban por allí, ni en el servicio.

Aquello era lo más irracional que había hecho en su vida, pero, aun así, salió fuera. Ya había anochecido, y sólo la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba el jardín, pero pudo distinguir a una pareja abrazada junto a unos arbustos. Regina apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta y entrar de nuevo, pero las palabras de Killian resonaron en su cabeza: _"¿Te estás volviendo blanda con la edad?"_ ¿Blanda ella?

\- Relajando las manos, se las metió en los bolsillos y avanzó hacia los tortolitos con paso tranquilo – **Bonita noche** – les dijo a la pareja que de inmediato se separó sobresaltada, y la chica se ocultó detrás del chico.

A esa distancia más corta, Regina corroboró que el chico, como había supuesto, era Kristoff. Pero, ¿por qué se escondía Emma? Lo último que hubiera esperado de ella era que fuera a comportarse corno un avestruz, ocultando la cabeza bajo tierra. A menos que la preocupara que su novio se enterara de que había estado besando a otra persona.

\- **Sólo estábamos… tomando un poco de aire fresco** —dijo Kristoff con voz entrecortada.

\- **Perdón si he interrumpido algo** – comento Regina. Y en un intentó por ver detrás del joven, dio un par de pasos hacia la izquierda, pero Kristoff también se movió.

\- **No pasa nada** – respondió el joven auxiliar pero el tono de su voz delató una vez más su nerviosismo

\- **Escucha** – Regina suspiro cansada de aquel juego ridículo – **¿Por qué no...?**

\- **¿Se puede saber qué estas haciendo aquí fuera,** **Kristoff** **?, ¿se han vuelto locos?**

Regina se volvió confusa al oír la voz de Emma detrás de ellos, que estaba saliendo en ese momento del edificio, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Si Emma estaba allí, entonces... ¿quién había detrás del auxiliar? Mientras Emma avanzaba hacia ellos, Regina volvió la mirada hacia Kristoff, y la mujer que se escondía detrás de él salió con paso vacilante entre las sombras. Quien resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Ana Swan.

\- **Mamá está buscándote, Ana** – le dijo Emma a su hermana en un siseo – **tienes que volver dentro antes de que...**

\- **¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

La voz de su madre hizo que Emma se quedara rígida, y que Ana se pusiera pálida. La rubia se volvió, y vio a su madre allí de pie, con los brazos en cruzados y los ojos entornados con suspicacia.

\- **Um... yo estaba... la verdad es que estábamos..**.– balbució Emma atropelladamente.

\- **Ana dijo que le dolía la cabeza** – intervino Regina en un tono firme y seguro, colocándose junto a la castaña y rodeándole los hombros con el brazo – **así que la traje aquí fuera para que le diera un poco el aire, ya sabe, uno se tiene que cuidar de las amistades**

\- Emma no podía creer que Regina estuviera mintiendo por ellos, pero se sintió agradecida de todos modos – **exacto** – se apresuró a confirmar lo dicho por la morena – **y** **Kristoff** **y yo vinimos a ver cómo estaba.**

\- Mary Margaret frunció el entrecejo un instante. Miró a Ana, luego a Regina, y después abrió mucho los ojos, y sonrió entusiasmada – **Oooh, ya veo. Sí, claro, claro, el aire fresco viene muy bien para el dolor de cabeza.**

\- Ana asintió levemente – **sí, ya me siento un poco mejor** – alzó el rostro hacia Regina, y esbozó una sonrisa un tanto forzada, aunque su madre, que estaba soñando despierta por la reciente descubierta amistad, no lo advirtió.

\- **Bueno, pues nada** – dijo Mary Margaret alegremente – **vuelvo a decirle a tu padre que estás bien.**

\- **Vaya** – dijo Regina – **nosotros entraremos enseguida.**

\- Cuando Mary Margaret hubo regresado dentro, Kristoff se volvió hacia Ana y la tomó de ambas manos – **Ana, tenemos que arreglar esto ahora. Voy a ir a hablar con tus padres y...**

\- **¡No!** – exclamo Ana sacudiendo la cabeza – **no podemos, no podemos** – con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y el labio inferior temblándole, apartó el rostro, soltó sus manos, y corrió dentro.

\- Kristoff hizo ademán de seguirla, pero Emma lo detuvo – **Kristoff** **, no** – le rogó poniéndole una mano en el hombro – **por favor, ahora no es el momento**

El apretó la mandíbula, mascullo algo incomprensible entre dientes, y se apartó bruscamente de ella. Se dio media vuelta, alejándose hacia la verja del jardín que llevaba al callejón, y desapareció tras ella, dejando que se cerrase con un escandaloso ruido metálico que reverberó en el silencio de la noche.

\- Emma suspiró. La situación se había salvado por un pelo. Forzando una sonrisa, se giró hacia Regina – **gracias. No tienes idea de la magnitud del desastre que acabas de evitar**

\- **¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas?**

\- El primer impulso de Emma fue decirle que no era asunto suyo, después de todo los había ayudado. En fin, suponía que se merecía saber de qué iba todo aquello – **Kristoff** **y mi hermana Ana están enamorados** – Regina la miró de un modo sarcástico, con las cejas enarcadas, como diciéndole _"hasta ahí llego" –_ **a Ana no le gustan las confrontaciones** – añadió Emma – **sabe que mis padres no aprobarán jamás su relación con** **Kristoff** **, y por eso lo mantienen en secreto.**

\- **¿Por qué no iban a aprobarla?**

\- **Para empezar,** **Kristoff** **trabaja para mi familia** – respondió Emma – **y mi padre no quiere que mis hermanas o yo tengamos ninguna relación con los empleados.**

\- **¿Y por qué no deja el trabajo?**

\- **No es tan sencillo** – suspiro Emma – **también es cantante en un grupo llamado Controversy.**

\- **Un joven músico intentando abrirse camino que no tiene donde caerse muerto** – murmuró Regina adivinando por dónde iba – **¿es eso?**

\- Emma asintió – **mi padre siempre dice que la gente del mundo de la «farándula» son unos vagos, y que van sin rumbo por la vida, así que, hazte una idea. Y, por otra parte, Ana no quiere que deje el grupo porque sabe lo importante que es la música para él.**

\- **¿Es bueno?**

\- **Eso dice Ana** – respondió Emma – **pero ni siquiera para la gente con talento es fácil abrirse camino en ese mundo** – añadió. Se levantó una ligera brisa, que creó un remolino de hojarasca a sus pies, y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos.

\- **Tienes frío** – murmuró Regina – **espera, te dejaré mi chaqueta.**

\- **No, no hace falta... de verdad.**

Pero Regina ya se había quitado la chaqueta y se la estaba echando por encima de los hombros, y cuando agarró las solapas y la atrajo hacia ella, las palabras de protesta murieron en sus labios. La chaqueta aún conservaba el calor de su cuerpo, y el olor de su perfume. El corazón de Emma pareció detenerse un instante, y después empezó a latir apresuradamente.

\- **Hace un rato, cuando salí aquí** – murmuró Regina bajando la vista hacia ella – **creí que eras tú a quien** **Kristoff** **estaba besando**

\- Si no hubiera sido porque parecía como si se hubiese quedado sin aire en los pulmones, Emma se habría reído. – **¿Yo?**

\- Regina asintió con la cabeza – **creía que estaban saliendo**

\- Esa vez Emma sí se rió – **por eso me preguntaste que pensaría** **Kristoff** **después de...** – no acabó la frase, y sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

\- **¿Después de que me besaras?** – inquirió la morena divertida.

\- **¿De que te besara?** – repitió Emma enarcando una ceja indignada. Ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos – **no es así como yo lo recuerdo.**

\- **¿Ah, no?** – murmuró Regina, bajando la vista a sus labios – **¿Y cómo lo recuerdas?**

Ignorando la voz que le decía que volviera dentro, Emma puso las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho de Regina, y se inclinó hacia delante. Podía notar los fuertes latidos de su corazón bajo las yemas de los dedos, y el calor de su piel a través de la camisa de seda.

\- **¿Cómo recuerdo qué?**

Sonriendo, Regina acortó la distancia entre sus labios y la besó. Y, como horas antes, despertó en ella un ansia incontenible, y sintió que la inundaba una tremenda oleada de calor. Al principio los labios de Regina besaron los suyos con tanta delicadeza que Emma no alcanzaba a entender por qué tenía la impresión de que sus rodillas fueran a ceder, y por qué de pronto era como si se le hubiese nublado la mente. Regina cambió el ángulo del beso, trazando con la lengua el contorno de sus labios, y la introdujo después en su boca para ir al encuentro de la lengua de ella. La respiración de Emma se tomó entrecortada.

Regina deslizó las manos por dentro de la chaqueta, y le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndola contra ella de modo que quedara pegada a su cuerpo, y con los pulgares acarició levemente la curva inferior de sus senos. El deseo recorrió las venas de Emma como lava ardiente, haciendo que un gemido escapara de su garganta y, temiendo que las piernas no la sostuvieran, rodeó el cuello a la morena con los brazos.

La voz dentro de la cabeza de la rubia volvió a decirle que aquello era un error, pero cuando Regina hizo el beso más profundo y las yemas de sus pulgares rozaron sus pezones, el deseo la acalló. Se escuchó a sí misma gemir otra vez, pero estaba demasiado perdida en las sensaciones que la envolvían como para sentir rubor por ello.

La propia Regina estaba experimentando un ansia que hasta entonces no había conocido. Cuando finalmente despegó sus labios de los de Emma y levantó la cabeza para mirarla, vio esa misma pasión en los ojos de la rubia. Sus labios húmedos e hinchados hicieron que deseara volver a inclinar la cabeza y tomarlos de nuevo. Quería más aún, quería alzarla en volandas y llevarla al apartamento de su tía y hacerle el amor, pero las risas del interior del edificio le recordaron por qué estaba allí.

\- Regina maldijo para sus adentros, pero, con una fuerza de voluntad que ignoraba que tuviera, apoyó su frente en la de Emma – **deberíamos… deberíamos volver dentro** – le dijo en un susurro

\- Emma estaba mirándola como si acabara de despertar de un sueño – ¿ **Qué?**

\- **Mi padre llegará en cualquier momento** – explico Regina con un suspiro – **y se preguntará dónde estoy.**

\- Emma se apartó de la morena – **oh, sí, claro** – balbució, quitándose la chaqueta de los hombros y devolviéndosela – **Gracias** – se estaba dando la vuelta cuando Regina la llamó.

\- **Emma…**

\- **No pasa nada, Regina** – murmuró ladeando la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa – **nos hemos dejado llevar un poco, eso es todo. A veces pasa.**

\- Ese _"a veces pasa"_ hirió el orgullo de Regina – **pues ya es la segunda vez que nos pasa, por si no llevas la cuenta** – le dijo en un tono algo áspero.

\- Emma al menos le dio un de satisfacción a la morena al mostrarse avergonzada – **Lo... lo siento** – murmuró, bajando la vista y cruzándose de brazos – **ya sé que no estoy llevando esto muy bien. Es sólo que no quiero darte una impresión equivocada, eso es todo.**

\- **¿Y qué impresión es ésa?**

\- **Pues que yo... que nosotras...** – respondió la rubia incómoda – **bueno que esto puede ir a más lejos.**

\- **De modo que lo que estás tratando de decirme…** – murmuró la morena mirándola a los ojos mientras avanzaba y se quedaba parada a sólo unos centímetros de ella – **es que no vas a acostarte conmigo.**

\- Emma se sonrojó profusamente – **sí, eso es lo que quería decir** – mascullo apartando la vista.

\- **Ya veo** – murmuró Regina entornando media sonrisa – **pero creo que olvidas** – añadió en un tono seductor, acariciando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja – **que yo no te lo he pedido** – satisfecha al ver el aturdimiento de la rubia, dejó caer la mano – **nos vemos dentro** – le dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Y se dirigió a la puerta deseando tener ojos en la espalda para poder ver la expresión de su rostro mientras se alejaba.

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	7. Capítulo Cinco

**El escándalo de la Cenicienta**

 **Capítulo Cinco**

El sábado por la tarde, cuando hubo acabado su turno y hubieron cerrado la panadería, Emma subió al apartamento de su tía. Llevaba todo el día soñando con una noche tranquila. Primero se daría un baño relajante de burbujas con velas aromáticas y una copa de vino blanco, después se pondría su ropa más cómoda, y se pondría a leer la novela de misterio que había empezado hacía dos semanas. Y después, con un poco de suerte, quizá pudiera dormir un poco, en vez de pasarse toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama pensando en Regina.

Todavía le ardían las mejillas al recordar lo que le había dicho la noche anterior antes de volver dentro; "yo no te lo he pedido", increíblemente había conseguido sobrevivir el resto de la tarde, e incluso había logrado colocar una sonrisa y que no le temblara la voz cuando su madre la llevó a rastras a conocer a Henry Mills. Había sido como conocer a la Regina del futuro, los mismos ojos marrones de mirada penetrante, el mismo pelo tupido color oscuro, el mismo encanto personal... y al igual que Regina, desbordaba confianza en sí mismo y, también al igual que le ocurría a la morena, las personas, ya fueran jóvenes o no, no podían quitarle los ojos de encima.

Entonces, de pronto, Emma comprendió por qué Regina no le había pedido que se acostara con ella; porque no le hacía falta pedírselo. Podía tener a la persona que quisiera, y cuando quisiera. Ella no era una femme fatale, y aunque tenía un éxito aceptable con los hombres, pero no todas las personas que la conocían caían rendidas a sus pies como moscas, como le pasaba a la morena, así que, ¿por qué podría estar interesada Regina en ella? Mientras se hacía esa pregunta por enésima vez, introdujo la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta del apartamento de su tía, y al pasar al salón sus sueños de una noche tranquila se esfumaron.

\- **¡Emma, al fin llegas!** – Exclamó Ana sonriente dándole un efusivo abrazo – **No te vas a creer lo que ha hecho Elsa**

Su hermana mayor estaba sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo, haciendo que los viejos vaqueros y la camiseta blanca que llevaba puestos parecieran ropa de alta costura, y tenía una sonrisa muy triunfante en los labios.

\- **Ha conseguido una actuación esta noche en The Rasmus** **para el grupo de** **Kristoff** – anuncio Ana saltando excitada.

\- Emma miró a Ana boquiabierta, y luego a Elsa – **¿en** **The Rasmus** **? ¿Cómo?** – inquirió. The Rasmus era uno de los clubs nocturnos más exclusivos de New York.

\- Elsa encogió un hombro, como si aquello no fuera nada, pero la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios – **el grupo que iba a actuar esta noche tuvo que cancelar ayer el contrato porque su cantante está afónica, y el dueño del local me debía un favor, así que...**

\- **¿Qué clase de favor?** – inquirió Emma desconfiada, enarcando una ceja.

\- **No la clase de favor que estás pensando, cariño** – Elsa dijo riéndose y ladeando la cabeza – **estuve saliendo casi un mes con él... hasta que descubrí que se traía un doble juego con su novia y conmigo. Cuando le amenacé con decírselo, salió lloriqueando como un niño, pidiéndome que no lo hiciera porque estaba muy enamorado de ella, y me juró que no volvería a engañarla. Me dio lástima, así que no le dije nada, pero cuando me enteré de que le había fallado el grupo que iba a tocar esta noche, se me ocurrió que podía hacer algo por** **Kristoff** **. En fin, ya sabes, favor por favor.**

\- **Vaya** – murmuró Emma – **¿Así que el muy canalla estaba engañando a...?**

\- **¿Podríamos discutir la vida sentimental de Elsa en otro momento?** – la interrumpió Ana, agarrándola de la mano y haciéndola sentarse entre Elsa y ella en el sofá – **tenemos que pensar qué nos vamos a poner** – dijo dando un gritito de excitación, como si fuera una adolescente.

\- **¿Nos vamos?** – repitió Emma mirándola de reojo.

\- **Le he dicho a** **Kristoff** **que iríamos las tres** – contestó Ana – **además, hoy es sábado, noche de bingo** – añadió moviendo las cejas y sonriendo maliciosa. Los sábados por la noche sus padres se iban a jugar al bingo, y ellas podían hacer lo que quisieran. Adiós a sus sueños de una noche tranquila, se dijo Emma – **Imagínatelo, mi** **Kristoff** **, cantando en el escenario de The Rasmus** **, tienes que venir, Emma.**

\- La felicidad de su hermana ablandó a Emma – **pues claro que iré** – le dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa – **no me lo perdería por nada.**

\- **¡Son las mejores hermanas del mundo!** – exclamó Ana riendo y abrazándolas a las dos.

Los sábados por la noche era casi imposible entrar en The Rasmus si uno no tenía contactos o había reservado una mesa en el elegante restaurante del segundo piso. A menos, claro, que tú apellido fuera Mills.

\- **¿Va a cenar esta noche, señorita Mills?** – le preguntó el encargado a Regina – **¿o prefiere una mesa en el bar?**

\- **He quedado con mí hermano en el bar. No sé si habrá llegado ya.**

\- **Oh, sí, señorita, llegó hace unos diez minutos** – respondió el encargado – **sígame, por favor, le indicaré.**

Preguntándose por qué Killian lo habría citado allí aquella noche, Regina siguió al encargo por unas escaleras de madera oscura que bajaban al piso inferior, donde estaba el bar, una pequeña pista de baile, y una zona con mesitas bajas. Por los altavoces sonaba en ese momento una canción de Sia, y algunos clientes bailaban al son de la música mientras otros tomaban una copa o charlaban en la barra o sentados.

El encargado le señaló la mesa donde estaba Killian estaba esperándola, y Regina se dirigió allí. Se saludaron, y mientras la morena tomaba asiento, su hermano le pidió a una camarera que pasaba un Martini seco para su hermana y otro whisky para él.

\- **Bueno** – dijo Regina – **¿vas a decirme por qué estamos aquí?**

\- **Nos ha invitado Elsa…**

\- **¿Elsa Swan?** – inquirió Regina frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- **Sí, ya sabes** – contestó Killian con una sonrisa divertida – **la hermana de la chica que "no está en el menú"**

\- **¿Cuándo has hablado con ella?**

\- **La llamé esta mañana a la panadería para saber si tenía planes para esta noche. Me dijo que iba a venir aquí, y me dijo que me pasara y nos veríamos.**

\- **Pero antes has dicho que nos había invitado. ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en esto?**

\- **Me dijo que Emma vendría con ella** – respondió Killian con una sonrisa lobuna – **ya sabía yo que eso te interesaría…–** murmuró riéndose al ver que Regina se erguía en el asiento y paseaba su mirada por la sala en busca de Emma.

Regina no la veía a la rubia por ninguna parte: ni en la barra, ni en las mesas, ni en la pista de baile, pero cuando su mirada pasó por el escenario, vio salir por una puerta latera, a Ana, seguida de Elsa, y en último lugar a Emma. Llevaba un vestido chino azul oscuro con bordados en plata que abrazaba su esbelta figura y le otorgaba aún más elegancia. El cuello era alto y cerrado, la falda le quedaba por debajo de las rodillas, y, aunque cortas, tenía mangas, nada que debiera haber hecho que se le disparara el pulso y le aturdiese la mente, pero así fue. Sin perderla de vista, observó a las tres hermanas apresurarse a tomar asiento en una mesita justo frente al escenario cuando el dj anunció que Controversy, el grupo que actuaría aquella noche, saldría a escena en cinco minutos.

Controversy... ¿No era aquel el nombre del grupo en el que le había dicho Emma que tocaba Kristoff? Ese debía ser el motivo por el que estaban allí. La camarera les llevó lo que habían pedido, y brindando con su hermano, Regina se recostó en el asiento a esperar a que empezara el espectáculo.

\- **Relájate, Ana** – le dijo Emma a su hermana, acercándole un vaso de agua con hielo – **y respira, por amor de Dios. A** **Kristoff** **no le ayudará en nada que te desmayes cuando salga al escenario.**

\- **Tienes razón, lo siento** – respondió Ana que no podía parar de manosear el amuleto de la suerte que se había llevado – **pero, ¿lo vieron?, ¿no les parece que estaba guapísimo? Dios, estoy nerviosísima...**

\- Elsa puso los ojos en blanco – **sí, estaba muy guapo y todo va a salir perfectamente** – asintió con voz cansina. Acababan de estar entre bastidores, deseándole suerte a él y a sus compañeros – **anda, tómate un sorbo de agua antes de que te dé algo.**

Ana iba a alcanzar el vaso, pero justo en ese momento el DJ anunció al grupo, y los cinco componentes salieron al escenario entre los aplausos y silbidos del público. Ocuparon su lugar, y el baterista golpeó sus baquetas al tiempo que decía: "Uno, dos... un, dos, tres, cuatro"

Comenzó un solo de guitarra acústica, con notas agudas y prolongadas, y el baterista se le unió poco después. El sonido era un estilo blues sureño de ritmo rápido. El bajo y el teclado hicieron su entrada en ese momento, poniendo a la gente en pie y haciendo que algunos se animaran a ir a la pista de baile. Kristoff se acercó al micrófono y empezó a cantar.

Su voz resonó en la sala, una voz profunda, llena de ricos matices, especial, que hablaba de engaños, mentiras, amores perdidos, y penas. El público enloqueció. ¿Aquel era Kristoff?, pensó Emma sorprendida. Nunca lo había oído cantar, y no había imaginado que pudiera ser tan bueno. La gente bailaba al ritmo de la música, y pronto ella misma se encontró moviéndose. Eran más que buenos, eran increíbles.

\- La sala entera rompió en aplausos y vítores cuando acabó la canción, y Ana agarró la mano de Emma y se la apretó – **¿verdad que son fantásticos?, ¿verdad que sí?** – le gritó por encima de todo el griterío, aplausos, y silbidos, dando botes en el sitio. Riendo, Emma la abrazó con fuerza

\- **Voy a saludar a alguien** – les dijo Elsa en voz alta, inclinándose hacia delante para que la oyesen – **enseguida vuelvo.**

Cuando el público se hubo calmado, Kristoff y su grupo comenzaron a tocar otra canción, ésta más lenta, sobre un amor imposible, y la pista de baile se llenó de parejas que bailaban abrazadas. Con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, Ana se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, y mantuvo la mirada en su novio mientras este cantaba.

Emma no podía explicarse cómo podía ser que el grupo no hubiera recibido todavía una oferta para grabar con alguna compañía discográfica, aunque sabía que era un negocio donde había mucha competencia. Deseó de corazón que aquella se convirtiese en la ocasión de Kristoff y sus compañeros de hacer sus sueños realidad.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro en ese momento, haciendo a Emma volverse. Un hombre joven con un pendiente en la oreja, aproximadamente de un metro ochenta, y pelo castaño estaba allí de pie.

\- **¿Bailas?** – quiso saber el hombre

Emma vaciló. Se suponía que había salido a divertirse, estaba en un club nocturno, y el tipo que quería sacarla a bailar parecía agradable y no estaba mal del todo. ¿Por qué entonces tenía tan poco interés?

\- **Yo…**

\- **Lo siento, amigo, pero la señorita está conmigo.**

Ante el sonido de aquella voz familiar, Emma volvió la cabeza. ¿Regina? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? Giró el rostro hacia el hombre que le había pedido bailar, y al ver que se estaba dando a la retirada, miró de nuevo a Regina con el ceño fruncido.

\- **No estoy contigo** – le dijo irritada a la morena – **y ésa parecía una frasecita de matón. Además, a lo mejor quería bailar con ese tipo.**

\- **¿Querías?**

\- ¿Para qué mentir? Se le daba fatal mentir, y el hacerse la estirada tampoco era su estilo – **en realidad no** – respondió encogiéndose de hombros

\- Regina sonrió y se sentó en la silla que Elsa había dejado vacía – **hola, Ana** – saludo a la castaña

\- **Ah, hola, Regina** – contestó la hermana de Emma, apartando los ojos del escenario únicamente ese segundo.

\- **El vino que había pedido, señorita Mills** – dijo un camarero apareciendo a su lado. Depositó una botella y tres copas en la mesa, y las llenó – **¿Quieren algo más?**

\- **No, gracias** – respondió la morena y el camarero se marchó.

\- **¿Qué haces aquí? –** inquirió Emma cuando Regina le pasó una de las copas.

\- **Lo mismo que tú, disfrutar del espectáculo.**

\- Emma enarco una ceja – **¿Por que tengo la sensación de que hay algo más?**

\- Regina empujó otra copa de vino hacia Ana que ni siquiera se dio cuenta, embelesada como estaba viendo cantar a su Kristoff – **Elsa invitó a mi hermano Killian** – le explico a la rubia.

\- **¿De veras?** – Emma cuestiono. Debía ser Killian esa persona a la que su hermana había ido a saludar. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que estar tan guapa con esa chaqueta de cuero negro y esa camisa de seda verde? ¿Y por qué diablos se le desbocaba el corazón cada vez que la veía? Tratando de centrarse y forzando su mano a no temblar, agarró con firmeza la copa y dio un sorbo – **¿Y tú qué? ¿Pasabas por aquí y entraste?** – quiso saber

\- **En realidad, Elsa le dijo a mi hermano que me trajera con él.**

Emma casi derramó el vino sobre la mesa. _"Mi propia sangre conspirando contra mi"_ la rubia estudio el resto de las mesas con su mirada, y vio a su hermana sentada en un rincón con Killian. Elsa sonrió maliciosa y la saludó moviendo los dedos, y ella le dedicó una mirada asesina.

El grupo empezó a tocar otra canción más rápida, y con la música tan alta al menos Emma se ahorró tener que conversar con Regina durante unos minutos. Lo que no podía evitar, ni ignorar, era su proximidad. El olor de su perfume era embriagador, y de pronto la invadió un deseo animal de saltar sobre ella y devorarla a besos, que sólo pudo reprimir con un buen trago de vino. Cuando la música terminó y comenzaron a tocar una melodía más tranquila, la morena se inclinó hacia ella, haciendo que el corazón le saltara a la garganta

\- **Con una voz así** – le dijo señalando a Kristoff con la cabeza – **¿por qué trabaja de dependiente en una panadería?**

\- **Tiene turno de mañana, y así le quedan las tardes libres para componer y ensayar con el grupo** – respondió Emma tragando saliva. Teniéndola tan cerca le costaba pensar con claridad – **en parte supongo que no quiere dejar el trabajo para poder ver a Ana**

\- **Entonces, ¿tus padres no saben nada de lo que hay entre ellos?**

\- Emma negó con la cabeza – **mi padre se pasa el día en la cocina, que es su pequeño mundo, y mi madre…** – tomó otro sorbo de vino y se encogió de hombros – **bueno, digamos que la ciegan sus aspiraciones.**

\- **¿Qué aspiraciones son ésas?**

\- Emma sintió que el calor del vino y la voz acariciadora de Regina estaban relajándola – **ver a Elsa y a Ana casadas con un hombre rico e importante, y tener varios nietos. Está encantada de que mi padre le haya alquilado el local a tu familia para la campaña electoral. Ve su centro de operaciones como una especie de terreno de caza de buenos partidos.**

\- Regina se rió – **¿Y tú?** – quiso saber – **¿No quiere verte casada a ti también?**

\- **Cielos, no** – contestó Emma riéndose. Pero la risa murió en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que Regina se había acercado a ella, y que si se movía un centímetro los labios de ella tocarían su cuello – **Le da igual que tenga veinticuatro años. Para ella soy su niña, su pequeña.**

\- Regina sacudió la cabeza lentamente – **pero ya no eres una niña.**

De nuevo el tono seductor de la morena hizo que el pulso de Emma se disparara, y que una ola de calor la inundara. ¿Era aquello sólo un juego para ella?, se preguntó. Y si así era, ¿quería jugar ella con Regina? Sabía que podía ser peligroso, y que sería ella quien podía salir perdiendo. No tenía la experiencia suficiente como para entrar en los juegos de una mujer como Regina Mills. ¿Quería correr ese riesgo?

Antes de que pudiera decidirlo, Regina la había tomado de la mano y la llevaba a la pista de baile. Y cuando la atrajo contra su cuerpo, su mente se bloqueó por completo. Su cuerpo pareció fundirse con el de la morena al son de la sensual música mientras se movían como si fuesen uno sólo. No le habría importado permanecer así eternamente, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Regina y sus brazos rodeándola, pero la canción terminó. Suspiró, y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con sus ojos marrones.

\- **Vayamos a mi casa** – Regina le susurro con un tono apasionado

A Emma se le cortó la respiración, y le pareció que el corazón iba a salírsele por la garganta. Sería tan sencillo irse con ella... Ninguno de los hombres con los cuales había salido la había hecho sentir así, ardiendo por dentro y con las manos frías y sudorosas al mismo tiempo. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

\- **Ana está...**

\- **Entre bastidores, con** **Kristoff** **.**

\- Emma giró la cabeza hacia la mesa donde los tres habían estado sentados. Estaba vacía – **Regina, yo…** – La morena inclinó la cabeza, rozó sus labios contra los de ella, y entonces olvidó lo que iba a decir – **yo... necesito ir al servicio un minuto** – balbució sin aliento, estremeciéndose cuando le rozó levemente la mejilla.

\- **Te esperaré en la mesa.**

Asintiendo, Emma se giró sobre los talones y se dirigió al baño de damas, con la cabeza mareada y un cosquilleo en el estómago, mezcla de excitación y de nervios. Cuando entró al servicio, se abrió paso entre el enjambre de mujeres allí reunidas retocándose el maquillaje, arreglándose el cabello y ajustándose los vestidos de fiesta que llevaban.

Emma cortó del rollo junto a la pared una toallita de papel y la empapó, aplicándosela en las mejillas y en el cuello. El vestido que llevaba era uno de sus preferidos, pero aunque era bonito, comparándolo con los que llevaban las mujeres a su alrededor se sintió como un gorrión entre cisnes, una margarita entre rosas, y volvió a preguntarse por enésima vez por qué estaría Regina interesado en ella.

Aunque lo único que quisiera fuera un romance de una noche, podía elegir entre las mujeres más hermosas de New York. ¿Por qué entonces iba a escogerla a ella? No tenía ningún sentido. " _¿Y acaso tenía que tenerlo?" "¿Tenía todo que tener un sentido?"_ , se dijo irritada con su racionalidad. ¿No podía mandar la lógica de paseo por una vez y simplemente dejarse llevar, disfrutar del momento, de la noche, y no preocuparse tanto del mañana? De ponto una mano sobre su hombro la hizo volverse.

\- **Emma...** – le dijo Ana con voz temblorosa – **Emma, vámonos de aquí, por favor.**

\- **Ana, ¿qué...?** – al ver lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana, la tomó por los hombros y la miró preocupada – **cariño, ¿qué pasa?**

\- **N-no me preguntes ahora, por favor** – le rogó Ana – **vámonos...**

\- **Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿qué ha pasado?**

\- **Yo... yo..**.– balbució la castaña. Tragó saliva y tosió cuando le sobrevino un sollozo – **he terminado con** **Kristoff** **…**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	8. Capítulo Seis

**El escándalo de la Cenicienta**

 **Capítulo Seis**

Regina estaba sentada en la barra, con un martini de manzana en la mano, pero no estaba borracha, aun. No eran más que la dos de la madrugada. La noche todavía era joven. No sería la primera mujer que se quedara en un bar hasta que cerraran, sumida en sus pensamientos, y seguramente tampoco sería la última. Para la morena estaba visto con claridad que algunas personas eran una verdadera fuente de frustración e incomprensión. Sin embargo, en ese momento no creía que pudiera haber ninguna persona sobre la faz de la tierra más difícil de entender y más frustrante que Emma Swan.

\- **¿Te importa si me uno a ti?**

Regina se volvió, encontrándose cara a cara con Kristoff, por la expresión del cantante, podía decirse que tenía el ánimo por los suelos. Su grupo y él habían terminado la actuación hacía unos minutos, hicieron una segunda presentación a petición del público. El local estaba empezando a quedarse vacío, e incluso Killian se había ido después de que terminara la música. Sin embargo, en la barra todavía quedaban unos cuantos clientes solitarios.

\- **Claro, deja que te invite** – respondió Regina, señalándole el banco a su lado.

\- Kristoff se subió a la banco de un brinco – **gracias** – agradeció con melancolía

\- **¿Cerveza?** – inquirió Regina, haciendo una señal al camarero tras la barra.

\- **No, necesito algo más fuerte; un whisky con hielo.**

\- **Un whisky con hielo para mi amigo y otro martini para mí** – le dijo Reid al camarero cuando se acercó. Después de que el camarero les hubiera servido y se hubiera retirado, se giro hacia Kristoff – **gran actuación** – lo felicito

\- **Gracias** – mascullo Kristoff – **había un productor entre el público, y quiere que vayamos a Los Ángeles la semana que viene para grabar una demo** – añadió sin entusiasmo. De hecho, por su tono de voz, cualquiera habría dicho que en vez de ser una buena noticia, le hubieran comunicado que su mejor amigo había fallecido.

\- **Felicidades** – murmuro Regina frunciendo el entrecejo contrariado – **No puedo decir que me sorprenda. Merecen una oportunidad.**

\- Kristoff se encogió de hombros y tomó un trago de whisky – **le pedí a Ana que viniera conmigo** – Regina lo miró expectante. ¿Acaso Ana le habría dicho que no podía acompañarlo porque su padre no se lo permitiría y por eso parecía él tan deprimido? – **Me ha dejado** – Regina frunció el ceño aún más. ¿Lo había dejado? – **me dijo que se alegraba por mí** – continuo pasándose una mano por el cabello – **pero que no quería que siguiéramos con nuestra relación. Me preguntó si podíamos quedar como amigos... ¡amigos!** – casi escupió la palabra, mientras movía la cabeza – **No sé por qué ha hecho esto. Yo quería que habláramos, pero empezó a llorar... Dios, no puedo soportar verla llorar... y se marchó. No sé ni cómo he podido volver a subir al escenario. He cantado las últimas canciones como una máquina** – murmuró frotándose el rostro cansado – **¿Por qué me hace esto? Ahora que las cosas empezaban a irme bien...**

Regina sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de pronto que lo sucedido entre Kristoff y Ana, podía explicar por qué Emma se había ido sin despedirse siquiera. Cuando habían empezado a pasar los minutos y vio que no volvía del servicio, había dado por sentado que finalmente la rubia debía haber decidido que su respuesta sobre ir a su casa con ella era un rotundo "no" y se había ido sin decirle nada. También se le había ocurrido que tal vez fuera una especie de revancha por que ella la hubiera dejado en el jardín la noche anterior, pero le había chocado, porque no le parecía que ése fuera el estilo de Emma. Además, ahora que lo pensaba, Ana no había vuelto cuando el grupo había empezado a tocar de nuevo, y Elsa también parecía haber desaparecido. Sí, aquel debía haber sido el motivo por el que las hermanas Swan se habían esfumado como humo en el viento.

\- **Ayer, cuando saliste al jardín, creía que ibas buscando pelea** – le confesó Kristoff a la morena.

\- **¿Buscando pelea?** – inquirió Regina confundida.

\- **Pues... la verdad es que he estado celoso de ti y tu familia desde que apareciste en nuestras vidas. Todo el mundo hablaba de que alguno de tus hermanos o primos seria un candidato perfecto para Ana y que ella debía buscar hacer amistad contigo para que tu la presentaras con tu familia... Yo se que ella seria incapaz de hacer amistad contigo para conseguir algún beneficio personal, pero la idea de que alguno de los tuyos pusiera su atención en mi novia me ponía enfermo. Y Mary Margaret no hace más que hablar de cuánto le gustaría tener a un Mills en la familia** – narro Kristoff en tornando los ojos furioso – **¿Cómo crees que puede sentirse una persona al oír eso?**

\- _"No muy bien, imagino" –_ pensó Regina. A menos que esa persona fuese una Mills y estuviese interesada en una de las hijas de Mary Margaret Swan. No era que ella quisiera casarse, claro, añadió para sus adentros. Diablos, no. Quizá en un futuro, cuando sentara cabeza, pero no en uno ni dos años desde luego. Y Emma le gustaba, le gustaba muchísimo, pero no estaba segura de estar preparada para preparar biberones y cambiar pañales.

Cuando Kristoff le pidió al camarero que les sirviera otra ronda, Regina se dijo que aquella iba a ser una larga noche. ¡Qué demonios!, pensó dejando escapar un suspiro. No tenía ningún lugar mejor a donde ir, y al menos no se emborracharía sola, porque estaba el recién estrenado contante acompañándola.

\- **No volveré a enamorarme jamás, aunque viva cien años** – murmuró Ana – **mi vida se ha acabado** – tenía la nariz roja y los ojos, hinchados de tanto llorar, estaban fijos en la taza de tila que Emma le acababa de poner delante, sobre la mesa de la cocina del apartamento de su tía Ingrid.

\- **No digas eso** – Emma le dijo a su hermana – **se nos ocurrirá algún modo de arreglarlo, ya lo verás.**

\- Ana movió la cabeza negativamente – **en cuanto me dijo que se iba a Los Ángeles supe que teníamos que romper. Va a ser una estrella Emma, una gran estrella, y yo sólo sería un estorbo en su camino.**

\- La rubia suspiró. Habían estado hablando del asunto desde que salieran del bar, pero Ana no se dejaba animar – **el te quiere Ana, y tú lo sabes** – le recordó a su hermana

\- **¿Viste cómo lo estaban mirando todas esas mujeres esta noche?** – dijo su hermana sin escucharla, tomando otro pañuelo de papel de la caja casi vacía sobre la mesa – **¿Por qué iba a quedarse conmigo?, ¿por qué iba a enfrentarse a todas las trabas que nuestros padres pondrían a nuestra relación cuando puede tener a la mujer que quiera?**

\- **Porque él te quiere a ti** – insistió Emma, que no comprendía cómo su hermana podía haberse vuelto tan emocional e irrazonable – **te adora, y sé que no renunciará a ti tan fácilmente. Mañana por la mañana lo llamaremos y así podrás...**

\- **Y tú** – la interrumpió Ana, sollozando – **a ti también te he estropeado la noche, tendrías que haber vuelto al club con Elsa.**

\- **Escucha, Ana, por una parte, sólo fui allí porque tú querías que fuera** – dijo Emma con un tono firme – **y por otra, ¿crees que sería capaz de dejarte sola viéndote tan mal? Elsa también estaría aquí ahora si no le hubiera prometido al dueño que le ayudaría a cerrar la caja.**

\- **P-pero si no hubiera sido por... por mí** – gimoteó Ana – **ahora estarías con Regina**

\- A Emma le dio un vuelco el corazón – **¿Qué bobada estás diciendo Ana?** – dijo intentando hacerse la desentendida

\- **Por amor de Dios, Emma, no estoy ciega** – le espetó Anal sorbiendo por la nariz y poniendo los ojos en blanco – **he visto cómo te mira.**

\- Emma tragó saliva y, esperando que no le temblara la voz, inquirió mirando a su hermana de reojo – **¿Cómo me mira?**

\- **Como si quisiera cubrirte de nata y limpiártela toda con la lengua.**

\- **¡ANA!** – exclamó Emma, poniéndose roja como un tomate – **no digas esas cosas.**

\- Una sonrisa, la primera desde que salieran del club, se dibujó en los labios de Ana – **¿Por qué no habría de decirlas? Es la verdad. ¿O no?**

\- Emma se removió incómoda en su asiento – **estoy segura de que Regina mira así a todas las personas a su alrededor.**

\- **Pues a mí nunca me ha mirado así, ni a Elsa tampoco** – dijo Ana, poniendo los pies en el borde del asiento de la silla y abrazándose las rodillas – **y todas las personas miran así a Elsa…. Bueno, ¿y qué?, ¿te lo pidió o no**?

\- **¿Pedirme qué?**

\- **¿Qué va a ser?, pues que pasaras la noche con ella.**

\- **¡ANA!**

\- **¿Qué?** – masculló la castaña apoyando la barbilla entre las rodillas – **hablar de tu vida sentimental hace que yo no piense en la mía. Y tú quieres que me sienta mejor, ¿no?**

\- **Está bien, está bien...** – claudicó Emma, echando la cabeza hacia atrás – de acuerdo, sí, me lo pidió – dijo de carrera, sonrojándose de nuevo.

\- ¡Ah, lo sabía, lo sabía! – chilló Ana como una adolescente, abrazándose las piernas con más fuerza – **¿Y tú que le contestaste?**

\- **La verdad es que no llegué a hacerlo. Le dije que me diera un minuto, con la excusa de ir al servicio.**

\- **Y entonces yo te arrastré fuera del local** – murmuró Ana con un suspiro – **cuánto lo siento Emma… Pensar que por mi culpa estás aquí, escuchando mis problemas cuando podías estar pasando una noche gloriosa, haciendo el amor con Regina Mills**

\- **Sexo** – masculló Emma, encogiéndose de hombros – **no habría sido más que eso. Me salvaste de cometer el mayor error de mi vida.**

\- **Eso no puedes saberlo** – replicó Ana, poniendo su mano sobre la de su hermana – **las vi bailando, y yo creo que había algo más Emma, no sólo sexo.**

\- _Si tan sólo eso fuera cierto –_ pensó Emma. Pero no podía engañarse, no podía siquiera considerar esa posibilidad, porque si lo hacía, ella sería la siguiente en acabar con el corazón roto y los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar – **ha sido lo mejor, Ana** – dijo moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo tristemente – **lo mío con Regina no llegaría a ninguna...** – unos ruidos fuera, en la escalera, las sobresaltaron a las dos.

\- **Ana, abre** – Llamó una voz de hombre golpeando la puerta – **Sé que estás ahí. Por favor, abre esta maldita puerta.**

\- **¡Es** **Kristoff** **!** – exclamó Ana abriendo los ojos como platos y llevándose una mano a la boca – **Oh, Dios mío, Emma, no le digas que estoy aquí, por favor...**

\- Los golpes en la puerta continuaron, y a pesar de los ruegos de su hermana, Emma se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – **antes o después tendrás que hablar con él** – le dijo – **y quizá lo mejor sea que lo hagas ahora mismo.**

\- **No, Emma, no puedo...** – le suplicó Ana, siguiéndola y agarrándola por el brazo – **no estoy lista. Tal vez mañana...**

\- **Ya es mañana** – contestó Emma, abriendo la puerta. Esperaba ver a Kristoff enfermo de amor, de rodillas sobre la alfombrilla de la entrada, pero lo que se encontró ante sí fue a Regina, sosteniendo a un más que ebrio Kristoff, y el corazón le volvió a dar un vuelco.

\- **Lo siento** – murmuró Regina con una media sonrisa – **Kristoff** **no hacía más que insistir en que tenía que venir aquí y...**

\- Ana no la dejó terminar, ya que se abalanzó sobre Kristoff, rodeándolo con sus brazos – **cariño, ¿qué has hecho?**

\- **Ana yo... te quiero** – balbució el cantante, abrazándola también – **no quiero ir a los Ángeles, no quiero ir a ningún sitio sin ti. ven aquí y bésame.**

\- **Eres un tonto** – murmuró Ana entre lágrimas, pero igualmente lo besó – **vamos, te llevaré a casa.**

Mientras Ana iba a ponerse los zapatos y el abrigo, Regina sostuvo a Kristoff para que no se desplomara sobre el suelo. Cuando Ana volvió junto a ellos, el auxiliar empezó a cantarle suavemente, y esta empezó a llorar otra vez y lo besó de nuevo. Emma apartó la vista, queriendo concederles un poco de intimidad, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Regina, que le sonrió.

\- **Te ayudaré a llevarlo hasta el coche** – Regina se ofreció cuando la pareja finalmente despegaron sus labios.

\- Ana sacudió la cabeza negándose aceptar su ayuda – **no es necesario, me las arreglare** – replicó, tomando a su novio por la cintura y haciendo que este le pasara un brazo por los hombros – **no te preocupes por nosotros Emma, estaremos bien** – le dijo a su hermana.

\- **Exacto, estaremos bien** – masculló Kristoff, besando a su novia en el cuello – **Estaremos bien, cariño. Todo va a salir bien** – Ana lo condujo fuera, al rellano de la escalera, y cerró la puerta tras ellos, dejando a su hermana a solas con Regina.

\- **Bueno** – dijo Emma dejando escapar un suspiro – **¿vas a contarme cómo acabaste junto a mi cuñado?**

\- Regina se encogió de hombros – **supongo que** **Kristoff** **necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar** – dijo a modo de explicación

\- Emma no podía imaginar un par más insólito y disparejo – **no es con ánimo de ofenderte Regina, pero me temo que a** **Kristoff** **no le caes muy bien.**

\- **No le caía** – puntualizó la morena quitándose la chaqueta – **pero cuando se dio cuenta de la única persona de la familia Mills interesada en una de las hermanas Swan era yo y que la hermana que me interesa no es la del medio sino la menor de las tres, comprendió que era absurdo que tuviera celos de mío mi familia**

Las palabras de la morena hicieron sonrojar considerablemente a Emma, a quien al mismo tiempo el corazón empezaba a latirle muy aprisa, y cuando vio a Regina lanzar la chaqueta sobre el sofá y comenzar a avanzar hacia ella, sintió que se le secaba la garganta.

\- **Regina, yo... esto no es una buena idea**

\- **Tienes razón, quizá no lo sea.**

\- **Apenas nos conocemos.**

\- **Es verdad, apenas nos conocemos** – asintió la morena avanzando un poco mas

\- **Deberíamos... deberíamos despedirnos ahora y...**

\- **Probablemente.**

\- **Oh, por amor de Dios** – murmuró la rubia, agarrando a Regina de la camisa con ambas manos y atrayéndola hacia ella – **¿Por qué tienes que ser tan endiabladamente sexy?**

\- Colocando su mejor sonrisa, Regina la rodeó con los brazos – **porque pretendo complacerte** – sus labios cubrieron los de Emma, y la rubia se derritió contra su ancho pecho, deslizando los brazos por encima de sus hombros.

El beso fue tan apasionado que Emma tuvo la sensación de que sus músculos se disolvían, y que sus rodillas cederían, dejándola caer, si no estuviera aferrándose a Regina como lo hacia en medio de aquel frenesí. Se frotó contra la morena, vibrando de deseo. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando aquel momento... una vida entera. Ahora que había llegado, podía sentir la impaciencia borboteando en su interior, haciendo que sus dedos se aferraran a sus hombros como garras, arrancando gemidos de su garganta. Quería recordar cada segundo, cada caricia, cada deliciosa sensación.

La respiración de Regina se había tornado jadeante como la suya, y Emma podía sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón contra su pecho. Quería que acariciara esa parte de su cuerpo, pensó, y muchas otras. Y quería ella tocarla también. Sus manos, sus dedos, ansiaban explorar su cuerpo.

\- Regina despegó sus labios de los de ella, y sus ojos marrones la atravesaron, llegando hasta su alma – **vamos… al dormitorio** – murmuró. Y, antes de que la rubia pudiera contestar, estaba besándola otra vez.

Con sus cuerpos aún mezclados, y los labios aún pegados, atravesaron el salón, el pasillo. Tan lejos, se dijo Emma, nunca le había parecido que el dormitorio estuviese tan lejos. Regina cubrió su cuello de besos, deleitándose en los suaves gemidos que escapaban de su garganta, y cuando le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, Emma se estremeció.

Atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, y entraron en la habitación. Emma accionó el interruptor junto a la puerta, y se encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, iluminándola con su tenue luz. Cuando llegaron junto a la cama, Regina levantó la cabeza, y los ojos de Emma, enturbiados por la pasión, se encontraron con los de ella. Sin dejar de mirarla, la morena llevó la mano al botón que cerraba el cuello del vestido, lo sacó del ojal, e introdujo la mano dentro. Sintió los salvajes latidos del corazón de la rubia bajo las yemas de sus dedos, la calidez de su piel desnuda, y deslizó la tela hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto un hombro. Apretó los labios contra la curva de su cuello, imprimiendo en ella sensuales besos, y Emma echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un gato.

Emma se preguntó cómo podría sobrevivir a aquellas sensaciones exquisitas que la estaban consumiendo. Tenía la impresión de que cada nervio de su cuerpo hubiera quedado desprotegido, y estuviera siendo atacado, provocando un placer tan intenso que casi rozaba el dolor. Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, Regina deslizó su boca por el cuello de la rubia hasta el hombro desnudo, y el leve roce de sus dientes y el rastro húmedo que dejó su lengua la hicieron jadear. Dios, quería sentir la boca y las manos de la morena en todo su cuerpo.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Regina desabrochó los botones restantes, introdujo ambas manos por debajo del cuello del vestido, y lo deslizó hacia abajo, dejando expuesto también el otro hombro, y siguió deslizándolo más allá de los brazos, y lo llevó después hasta la cintura.

\- **Mmm...que sexy** – murmuró Regina cuando sus ojos se posaron en el sostén de encaje negro que la rubia llevaba puesto.

La timidez de Emma se disipó cuando vio la oscura mirada de deseo en los ojos de Regina, y cuando tomó sus senos en las palmas de sus manos y los masajeó suavemente, aspiró, conteniendo el aliento, extasiada. Y cuando la morena inclinó la cabeza y puso su boca sobre un pezón a través del encaje y succionó, emitió un largo gemido. Enterrando los dedos en el cabello de Regina, se arqueó hacia ella, y una fuente de placer se disparó desde su pecho hasta la unión entre sus piernas, haciendo que el deseo se transformara en una sensación abrasadora y palpitante.

\- **Regina** – Emma suspiró, no reconociendo el sonido de su propia voz.

No sabía quién era aquella extraña desvergonzada que había invadido su cuerpo, pero le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. No se había sentido tan viva en toda su vida; nunca antes había sido consciente de sus percepciones sensoriales: la sedosa textura del cabello de Regina entre sus dedos, el aroma a mujer de su piel, el jadeo entrecortado de su respiración...

Mientras centraba su atención en su otro seno, las manos de Regina deslizaron su vestido más allá de sus caderas, y este cayó arremolinándose a sus pies descalzos. Se frotó ansiosa contra la morena, y cuando esta levantó la cabeza, le rodeó la cintura con las manos, e imprimió un largo beso en su estómago, volvió a gemir.

\- **Eres tan bonita...** – murmuró Regina, deslizando los labios hasta la parte inferior de sus senos – **tan delicada** – cubrió luego su vientre con un reguero de besos, y Emma creyó que no podría resistir mucho más aquella deliciosa tortura.

\- **Regina... Por favor...** – Emma jadeó con voz ronca, sin saber qué estaba pidiéndole.

Emma ayudó a la morena sacarse la camisa, y en cuanto la hubo arrojado a un lado, desesperada por tocarle, extendió las manos pasándolas por sus hombros y pechos, pudo sentir como los músculos bajo la piel se contraían. Se inclinó hacia delante, presionando sus labios contra la clavícula de Regina, y la escuchó contener el aliento con brusquedad.

Regina tendió a la rubia en la cama, y se colocó después sobre ella, haciendo que el peso de su cuerpo la hundiese en el colchón. Sus labios volvieron a tomar posesión de los de Emma, pero esa vez de un modo insistente, más apasionado si cabía, y la rubia se estremeció de arriba abajo cuando su mano volvió a cerrarse en torno a un seno, y se arqueó hacia ella cuando sus labios reemplazaron a aquella mano.

Las caricias, los besos, y las sensaciones eran cada uno más intenso que los anteriores. La necesitaba, necesitaba que pusiera fin a aquella deliciosa tortura. Pero cuando Regina introdujo la mano dentro de sus braguitas de encaje y sus dedos se aventuraron en el creciente calor entre sus piernas, supo que la tortura no había hecho más que empezar. La morena la acarició por dentro, acompasando el ritmo de sus dedos con el de su lengua enderezándose con la de ella, y Emma arqueó las caderas hacia su mano, frustrada con el ritmo tan lento que estaba marcando. Decidida a acelerar las cosas, deslizó las manos entre sus cuerpos, le desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón, después el botón del pantalón, y le bajó la cremallera.

Las intenciones de Regina de no ir muy deprisa se esfumaron cuando la mano de la rubia se aventuro hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, regalándole caricias feroces. Sabía que Emma estaba lista para recibir todo lo que ella deseaba darle, sus pliegues estaban húmedos e hinchados, y no hacía más que arquearse hacia ella. No queriendo hacerla esperar más, se apartó de su cuerpo para prepararse y darle lo que tanto ansiaba.

\- **Regina...** – gimoteó Emma en protesta, extendiendo sus manos hacia ella.

\- **No te preocupes, cariño, no voy a ninguna parte** – respondió, y mientras se quitaba el resto de la ropa, no dejó de mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento.

Los brazos de Emma acogieron a la morena de nuevo amorosamente cuando esta volvió a colocarse sobre ella. La besó apasionada y tiernamente a la vez, dejando que la temperatura entre ellas subiera de nuevo antes de quitarle las braguitas y posicionarse entre sus muslos. Emma se abrió para ella, envolviéndola con sus largas y sedosas piernas, y la empujó contra su cuerpo, entonces sin hacerla esperar ni un minuto mas Regina empujo dos dedos en su interior, estaba húmeda, resbaladiza, pero cuando sintió que Emma se tensaba y gritaba, se quedó estática.

\- **Emma** **, eres...**

\- Los brazos y las piernas de la joven rubia se aferraron en torno a su cuerpo, apretándola más contra sí – **no pares...** – le suplicó jadeante – **por favor, Regina...**

\- **Pero es que tú... yo...**

La rubia se arqueó, besándola, y moviendo las caderas contra sus dedos haciéndole imposible pensar haciéndole imposible cualquier cosa que no fuera dejarse llevar por la creciente ola de deseo que estaba apoderándose de ambas Incapaz de controlarse, Regina se abandonó a ese deseo, moviéndose dentro del cálido y apretado guante que era su cuerpo. La morena comenzó a moverse de nuevo, tan lentamente, que Emma quiso gritar de frustración. Atacaba con embestidas largas y profundas, pero luego se detenía, e iniciaba el ritual de nuevo, pero luego volvía a detenerse.

Regina con sus sensuales embestidas, llevó a la rubia al borde del abismo, y de pronto Emma sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se concentraron en un único punto, y después, sintió un placer como no había experimentado nunca antes.

Emma se estremeció, emitiendo un profundo gemido, y Regina disfruto a plenitud con tan solo escuchar y ver a la rubia llegar a la cumbre, pudo sentir cómo Emma le entregaba el alma con cada espasmo, con cada jadeo, y de pronto comprendió que había un antes y un después de aquel acto.

\- Con los pulmones quemándole por la rápida respiración, Regina apretó a la rubia contra sí, mientras su mente se esforzaba por ordenar sus pensamientos en una frase coherente – **Emma...** – le dijo con voz ronca – **¿por qué no me lo dijiste?**

\- Emma se acurrucó contra el pecho de la morena mientras le acariciaba lentamente el costado – **No se me ocurrió** – respondió desinteresadamente

\- **¿No se te ocurrió?** – repitió la morena con voz quebrada – **¿Cómo puede ser que no se te ocurriera?**

\- **¿Habría supuesto alguna diferencia que te hubiera dicho que era virgen?** – inquirió deteniendo su mano.

\- **Sí. No** – Regina balbució confundida, pasándose una mano por el cabello – **Sí, habría supuesto alguna diferencia**

\- **Tengo veinticuatro años, Regina** – la rubia le recordó – **no quería entregarme a cualquiera. Quería esperar a que apareciera la persona adecuada. Lo siento si eso es un problema para ti** – murmuró tratando de apartar el rostro, pero Regina la tomó por la barbilla y la besó en la frente.

\- **No he dicho que fuera un problema** – replicó la joven Mills – **es sólo que... habría tenido más cuidado** —dijo algo preocupada – **¿Te he hecho daño?**

\- Emma negó con la cabeza **– ha sido sólo una punzada, un instante. Lo demás ha sido maravilloso. Has estado increíble** – aseguro con un tono entusiasta

\- **¿De veras?, ¿cómo de increíble?**

\- **Oh, deja de sonreír así** – le pidió riéndose y empujándola por el pecho – **¡Como si no te dijeran eso todo el tiempo!**

\- Regina se incorporó apoyándose en un codo y la miró con el ceño fruncido – **¿Qué quieres decir?**

\- **He visto tu nombre varias veces en periódicos y revistas junto al de algún hombre o mujer** – contestó la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros tímidamente.

\- **No creas todo lo que lees, cariño** – dijo la morena, tumbándose otra vez y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo – **he salido con muchas personas y algunas han sido relaciones más o menos duraderas, pero desde luego no me acuesto con todas las personas que conozco.**

Se miraron a los ojos largo rato, en medio de un silencio roto sólo por el tictac del reloj de la mesilla.

\- **¿Por qué yo?** – inquirió Emma quedamente, acariciando la clavícula de la morena con su dedo índice.

¿Dejaría de sorprenderla alguna vez aquella mujer?, se preguntó Regina. El modo en que la estaba tocando era una distracción demasiado grande, así que la hizo rodar para colocarse encima de ella. Emma emitió un gemido ahogado, porque no se había esperado que la morena hiciera aquello.

\- **Eres incapaz de imaginar el porqué, ¿no es cierto?** – inquirió Regina. Estaba disfrutando enormemente aquella posición, por no hablar de la visión de sus senos desnudos – **no te haces ni una pequeña idea de lo sexy y cautivadora que me pareces.**

\- Las mejillas de Emma se tiñeron de rojo, y bajó la mirada – **creía que querías seducirme sólo para divertirte.**

\- **¿Para divertirme?** – repitió Regina ultrajada, casi ahogándose con esas dos palabras – **Por amor de Dios, Emma, ¿quién te ha dado una idea semejante?**

\- **Una clienta de la panadería** – murmuró la rubia avergonzada – **dice que las personas como tú se aburren fácilmente, y que siempre están buscando nuevas conquistas.**

\- **¿Eso es lo que crees que eres para mí?, ¿una conquista?** – pregunto la morena sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

\- **Bueno, probablemente he sido la primera mujer en rechazarte** – puntualizo Emma pensativamente

\- **Pues yo no te he oído decirme que no en ningún momento esta noche** —murmuró Regina repasando las manos por las piernas de Emma y besando sus labios – **de hecho, creo recordar unos cuantos "sí" y "por favor"**

\- **Vas a necesitar una cabeza nueva para que te quepa ese enorme ego que tienes si no tienes cuidado, amiga** – le dijo la rubia divertida.

\- **Tendré cuidado** – le murmuró, llevando una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna y vio cómo Emma abría los ojos como platos cuando empezó a acariciarla con suavidad pero de manera firme – **mucho cuidado…**

\- **Maldita seas, Regina Mills, me has convertido en una mujer desvergonzada** – levantando las caderas, para sentir mejor las caricias que le regalaba la morena en su interior – **Recuérdame que te lo agradezca luego**

"Luego" resultó ser cerca de las diez de la mañana, la hora en la que el hambre las hizo finalmente levantarse de la cama. Mientras Regina se duchaba, Emma preparó el desayuno: huevos revueltos, tostadas y unas patatas al horno invención de ella. Considerando la noche que habían pasado, estaba convencida de que Regina estaría hambrienta. Desde luego era una mujer insaciable, pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Habían dormido a ratos, despertándose e intercambiando besos, caricias... y a veces algo más. El recordar lo dispuesta que se había mostrado la hizo sonrojarse, pero, aunque no sabía qué ocurriría ese día, el día siguiente, o la semana siguiente, estaba segura de que jamás se arrepentiría de lo que habían hecho esa noche.

Sin embargo, aunque había sido increíble, ella no le había susurrado ninguna promesa respecto al futuro, y ella en cambio había notado mientras yacía sobre la morena, después de la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, que estaba enamorándose de Regina. Se había dicho que debería luchar contra esos sentimientos, pero después de todo esos días intentando negar la atracción entre ellas, había comprendido que la razón no podría prevalecer jamás sobre los sentimientos.

Había sacado las patatas del horno y estaba colocando la fuente sobre la mesa cuando Regina entró en la cocina tapada únicamente con una pequeña bata de baño. El corazón de Emma dio un brinco en su pecho al ver a la morena, y el deseo que la había sacudido la noche anterior volvió a correr por sus venas. La intensidad de aquella sensación la sobrecogió, y de nuevo la hizo temer por el mañana, por que pudiera salir de su vida y no volviera a verla. No, se reprendió, no debía pensar en eso en ese momento, tenía que aprender a disfrutar del presente.

Regina esbozó una sonrisa, y Emma sintió que el corazón iba a estallarle de dicha.

\- **Buenos días.**

\- **Buenos días** – musitó la rubia, tragando saliva, y sonriendo también – **el desayuno está listo si tienes hambre.**

\- **Huele de maravilla –** la morena dijo avanzando hacia la rubia, quien sintió que todo su ser vibraba de deseo.

\- **Las patatas son un invento mío** – Emma comentó, intentando que su voz no sonara nerviosa, y fallando miserablemente – **cuando abra mi propio negocio las incluiré en el menú.**

Regina estaba ya sólo a un paso de distancia, y cuando se inclinó hacia delante, Emma contuvo el aliento, esperando un beso. Sin embargo, lo que hizo la morena fue alargar la mano, tomar una rodaja de patata y metérsela en la boca.

\- **Mmm... están ricas.**

\- **Gracias.**

La rubia Iba a darse la vuelta, cuando Regina la agarró por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, y tomó sus labios en un beso que hizo que se derritiera por completo.

\- **Muy ricas** – murmuró la morena contra los labios de Emma – **y ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no?**

\- **¿El qué?** – inquirió la rubia, rodeando el cuello de la morena con los brazos.

\- **Que si el calor te abrasa…** – dijo Regina tomándola en volandas – **lo mejor es que te vayas de la cocina.**

Emma se echó a reír, cuando Regina la tomo entre sus brazos y salió al salón con todas las intenciones de llevarla al dormitorio, cuando se oyó el ruido de una llave girando en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada. Regina enseguida se detuvo, y a Emma se le puso cara de espanto cuando la puerta se abrió.

\- **Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí?**

\- _Oh Dios-mío –_ fue lo único que tuvo tiempo de pensar Emma, parpadeó un par de veces y esbozó una débil sonrisa – **hola, tía Ingrid**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	9. Capítulo Siete

**El escándalo de la Cenicienta**

 **Capítulo Siete**

Frente a ellas había aparecido una mujer en la que Regina reconoció a la de aquella fotografía que había estado viendo con Emma días atrás. Iba vestida con una camisa azul oscura, y unos pantalones de seda color marfil. A pesar de lo embarazoso de la situación, no pudo evitar admirar su singular belleza. El cabello rubio claro, tenía un corte moderno que acentuaba sus elevados pómulos, la nariz tenía un aire aristocrático, y sus ojos azules de cíngara las observaban a las dos en ese momento con un brillo malicioso que acompañaba a la sonrisa de sus labios.

\- **No... No te esperaba tan pronto** – balbució Emma.

\- **Acabé el trabajo antes del plazo previsto** – respondió Ingrid. Dejó en el sofá el enorme bolso que llevaba colgado, soltó las llaves sobre la mesita del salón, y miró a Regina de arriba abajo – **¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga, Emma?**

\- Oh, sí, claro – Emma respondió tragando saliva – **ella es Regina Mills, Regina, ella es mi tía, Ingrid Swan.**

\- Regina azorada, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza para luego decir – **es un placer, señora Swan.**

\- **Creo que Ingrid sería más apropiado** – dijo la rubia mayor, cruzándose de brazos y bajando la vista divertida por la diminuta bata que la morena llevaba puesta – **dadas las circunstancias, ¿no crees?**

\- **Supongo que sí** – admitió Regina, sonrojándose ligeramente.

\- **Regina** – le siseó Emma entre dientes – **¿te importaría bajarme?**

\- **Oh, claro, perdona... no me había dado cuenta.**

\- Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Emma soltó un pequeño suspiro. Su rostro había pasado de la palidez de ver aparecer a su tía, a un bonito color sonrosado – **íbamos a... desayunar** – le dijo a Ingrid con un poco de timidez.

\- **Claro, claro** – respondió la tía sin dejar de sonreír – **huele muy bien.**

\- **Pondré otro plato** – dijo Emma cambiando el peso de un pie a otro – **Dame.., es decir, danos un minuto para...**

\- **Creo que está sonando un teléfono** – la interrumpió Ingrid, girando la cabeza hacia el sofá, donde estaba la chaqueta de Regina.

\- Apretando el cinturón de la bata que llevaba, Regina se acercó allí y sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta su celular, que efectivamente estaba sonando. Mataría a quien estuviese llamando – **disculpadme un instante** – musitó, caminando de espaldas hacia el dormitorio, donde estaba el resto de su ropa.

\- **Tómate tu tiempo, querida** – le dijo Ingrid – **me vendrá bien un momento a solas con mi sobrina para preguntarle cómo ha ido todo en mi ausencia.**

\- Cerrando la puerta del dormitorio tras ella, Regina apretó el botón para aceptar la llamada y se llevó el celular al oído – **¿Diga?**

\- **¡Regina, al fin! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo toda la mañana intentando hablar contigo.**

\- **¿Belle?, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿estás bien?** – inquirió la morena preocupada al advertir la agitación en la voz de su hermana.

\- **Tienes que venir a Crofthaven ahora mismo. En el ático han... Los obreros estaban trabajando allí esta mañana y han encontrado...**

\- Al oír un sollozo ahogado al otro lado de la línea, el corazón le dio un vuelco a Regina – **¿Qué es lo que han encontrado, Belle? Háblame** – pidió comenzando a asustarse

\- **Han encontrado un cadáver…**

Al menos había seis coches de policía frente a la mansión cuando Regina llegó. Varios agentes uniformados que estaban fuera se volvieron al oír el chirrido de los neumáticos de su auto, cuando frenó delante de la entrada, pero volvieron a sus conversaciones después de que corriera dentro de la casa. Si aquello saltaba a los medios de comunicación, la campaña de su padre se vería seriamente afectada.

\- **Regina...** – lo saludó Killian, que bajaba en ese momento las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo – **gracias a Dios que has venido.**

\- **Dime qué ha pasado** – le pidió Regina, reuniéndose con él al pie de la escalera – **Kim me llamó y me dijo que habían encontrado un cuerpo en el ático, pero no he conseguido sacarle mucho más.**

\- **Está muy alterada** – asintió su hermano, pasándose una mano por el cabello y dejando escapar un suspiro – **Regina creemos que pueda tratarse de Victoria.**

\- Para Regina fue como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría en el rostro, y le llevó un rato recuperar el habla – **¿Vicky?** – finalmente consiguió preguntar a su hermano

\- **Me temo que sí.**

Su prima Victoria, hija de sus tíos Albert y Milah, había desaparecido cinco años atrás, y aunque hubo una búsqueda por todo el país, y habían contratado a varios detectives privados, no se había hallado rastro de ella.

\- **¿Cómo es posible?** – Regina inquirió sintiendo una punzada en el estómago – **¿Cómo puede haber estado ahí arriba todo este tiempo? Buscamos por todas partes.**

\- **Sí pero esa parte de la casa lleva años cerrada** – replicó Killian – **además, parece que había una especie de compartimiento secreto. Si papá no hubiera decidido reformar y renovar esa ala de la casa, quizá nunca hubiéramos encontrado el cuerpo.**

\- **¿Y es seguro que es ella?**

\- Killian sacudió la cabeza negando – **el forense está arriba ahora mismo, tomando fotos y recogiendo posibles indicios. Tendrá que hacer una serie de pruebas para confirmar la identidad del cuerpo, pero ya sabes la burocracia que hay en estas cosas. Probablemente llevará varias semanas.**

\- Al oír voces hablando en un tono quedo, Regina miró en dirección a la salita azul – **¿El tío Albert y la tía Milah?** – le preguntó a su hermano.

\- **Sí, papá y el resto de la familia están con ellos.**

Todos aquellos años sin saber si su hija estaba viva o muerta... Regina sabía la agonía por la que habían pasado y estarían pasando sus tíos en esos momentos. Aun cuando habían ido transcurriendo los meses y los años sin que se averiguara nada, ningún miembro de la familia había perdido la esperanza de que algún día Vicky apareciera viva, y no la perderían hasta que hubiera pruebas materiales concluyentes de lo contrario.

\- **¿Y qué hay de la prensa?** – Inquirió Regina sorprendida de que no tuvieran ya la casa rodeada como una plaga de langostas – **¿Saben algo?**

\- **Todavía nada** – contestó Killian – **papá ha hecho un par de llamadas a gente de los medios que le debían favores para que no dejen que salte la liebre hasta dentro de un día o dos, pero dudo que pueda contenerlos mucho más. Nicola está redactando una declaración que leerá ante la prensa cuando suceda.**

\- **¿Y la policía no va a someternos a algún tipo de interrogatorio?**

\- **Ya lo están haciendo** – replicó Killian – **han empezado por Grannys.**

\- **¿Por Grannys?** – repitió Regina, frunciendo el ceño.

\- **Imagino que pensarán que el ama de llaves sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre la familia para la que trabaja** – respondió Killian, encogiéndose de hombros

\- **Eso desde luego es cierto en el caso de Grannys** – dijo Regina pensativamente – **cuando éramos pequeños creía que tenía ojos en la espalda y el oído de un superhéroe.**

\- **¿No los tiene?** – bromeó Killian fingiéndose muy sorprendido

\- Regina esbozó una leve sonrisa – **deberíamos ir con los demás. Este va a ser un largo día** – le propuso a su hermano mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro

Emma, que acababa de ducharse y vestirse, sigilosamente se sentó frente a su tía en la mesa de la cocina, durante unos segundos repaso a la rubia mayor con su mirada mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas con las cuales podría empezar aquella vergonzosa plática.

\- **Estas patatas están deliciosas** – dijo Ingrid pinchando otra rodaja con el tenedor y llevándosela a la boca – **¿Son una creación tuya?**

\- A Emma no la tomo desprevenida aquel comentario, era típico de su tía evitar los temas espinosos e irse por la tangente, por lo que tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar – **tía Ingrid, puedo explicarte…**

\- **No necesito la receta** – la cortó su tía, moviendo el tenedor – **ya sabes que a menos que no tenga otro remedio nunca cocino.**

\- Emma casi sonrió. También era muy propio de su tía quitarle hierro a las situaciones embarazosas – **sabes a qué me refiero** – musito con suavidad

\- **Tengo cuarenta y ocho años, Emma** – Ingrid le dijo a su sobrina – **y he estado casada dos veces. Quedan muy pocas cosas que tú puedas explicarme y que yo no sepa.**

\- Emma bajó la mirada – **Pero es que... no quiero que pienses que yo... que yo** – mascullo algo sonrojada

\- **Emma mírame** – Ingrid le pidió a su sobrina poniéndole un dedo bajo la barbilla y haciendo que levantara el rostro – **estaba en el hospital el día que naciste. Eras un bebé adorable, con la piel sonrosada y los ojos brillantes, y ahora has crecido, y te has convertido en una preciosa mujer.**

\- Emma sacudió la cabeza – **solo dices eso porque eres mi tía** – replico con cierta desconfianza

\- **Lo digo porque es la verdad** – replicó Ingrid acariciando afectuosamente la mejilla de su sobrina.

\- Emma sonrió – **ha sido mi primera vez** – confesó tímidamente

\- **De mis tres sobrinas, siempre fuiste la más precavida** – murmuró Ingrid, asintiendo con la cabeza – **por lo que veo aún lo eres. ¿De qué tienes miedo, Emma?**

\- **Yo...** – comenzó Emma, una cosa era pensarlo, y otra muy distinta decirlo en voz alta. Inspiró profundamente – **creo que me estoy enamorando de ella.**

\- **¿Y por qué habría de ser eso algo malo?**

\- **Porque no sé cómo podré soportarlo cuando ella... cuando se haya acabado** – respondió Emma quedamente – **el solo pensar en el final, hace que sienta un dolor aquí, en el pecho** – dijo llevándose la mano al esternón – **no estoy segura de si soy lo bastante fuerte.**

\- **Eres lo bastante fuerte** – Ingrid le aseguró a la joven rubia con una expresión paciente y pensativa – **la pregunta aquí seria, ¿lo es ella?**

\- Emma frunció el entrecejo – **¿Qué quieres decir?**

\- **No tiene importancia, querida** – dijo la rubia mayor dándole unas palmaditas en la mano y sonriéndole – **y ahora dime, ¿qué tal es ella como amante?**

Emma se notó enrojecer hasta las orejas, no podía creer que estuviera allí sentada, teniendo esa conversación con su tía. Claro que, tampoco podía creer que hubiera ocurrido lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y había ocurrido de verdad. Una sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en los labios, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su tía.

\- **Maravillosa** – aseguro la joven rubia con una sonrisa soñadora

\- **Nagyszeru** – dijo Ingrid sonriendo – **y es muy guapa, además. Me gustaría fotografiarla, sólo con esa pequeña bata que llevaba puesta** – añadió, y su sonrisa se tomó lasciva – **o tal vez sin ella**

Cada domingo Mary Margaret se pasaba la mayor parte del día cocinando una cena de seis platos para su familia mientras David veía los deportes metido en su estudio, y desde que habían alcanzado la estatura suficiente para alcanzar a la encimera de la cocina, Elsa, Ana y Emma ayudaban con los preparativos. Aunque el menú variaba, las tradiciones en torno a esa cena del domingo eran muy estrictas: ningún miembro de la familia podía faltar, a menos que fuera por un motivo de fuerza mayor.

\- **Tu madre quiere que pongamos la cubertería de plata y la vajilla de porcelana** – le dijo Ingrid a Emma, saliendo de la cocina con la caja en la que estaba la cubertería de plata – **¿Celebramos algo?**

\- **Ni idea** – respondió Emma alisando las arrugas del mantel sobre la mesa del salón comedor – **a Elsa le ha dicho que ponga los candelabros de cristal** – su tía Ingrid y ella habían entrado por la puerta unos minutos antes, y aún no sabían de qué iba todo aquello.

\- **Quizá hizo un bingo anoche** – sugirió Ana, sacando platos llanos del aparador y disponiéndolos en la mesa – **ha hecho pollo al pimentón y ha puesto a enfriar una botella de casillero del diablo**

\- **Vaya, decididamente tiene que estar muy contenta por algún motivo** – murmuró Ingrid dándole la caja a Emma – **iré a ver si puedo sonsacarle algo – le dijo a sus sobrinas, haciéndoles un guiño.**

\- Cuando Ingrid salió del comedor, Emma se acercó a Ana, era la primera oportunidad que tenían de hablar a solas desde la noche anterior – **¿Estás bien?** – inquirió un poco preocupada

\- Ana asintió – **anoche llegué muy tarde, pero papá y mamá ya estaban dormidos** – susurro en un tono bastante bajo

\- Emma suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza – **ya somos mayorcitas para tener que andar buscándole las vueltas a nuestros padres, Ana, tenemos que hablar con papá y mamá, o mejor, deberíamos hacerlo las dos** – dijo con firmeza

\- **Lo sé, lo sé** —murmuró Ana, de pronto giró el rostro hacia ella y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos – **¿Has dicho las dos juntas?, ¿Eso quiere decir lo que creo que quiere decir?** – Emma se sonrojó y sonrió como una tonta, pero asintió.

\- **Eh, ¿qué está pasando aquí?** – inquirió Elsa, que entraba en ese momento con los candelabros – **¿No se estarán contando secretitos a mis espaldas?**

\- **Es un secreto de Emma, no mío** – Ana se apresuro a decir, entusiasmada como una adolescente – **Regina y ella...**

\- **Oh, por favor...–** Elsa interrumpió a su hermana, moviendo la mano en un gesto arrogante y yendo junto a ellas – **cuéntame algo que no sepa.**

\- Emma la miró boquiabierta – **¿Cómo has podido saberlo?** – le pregunto a su hermana mayor un poco sorprendida

\- **Porque lo leí en tu rostro en cuanto entraste por la puerta, Emma** – respondió Elsa con una sonrisa maliciosa – **además, la separación de tus piernas te delata de cierta manera**

\- **No seas ridícula** – mascullo Emma confundida, nadie podía averiguarlo por algo así, ¿O sí? Dios, esperaba que no, porque si su madre la miraba y se imaginaba algo... sacudiendo la cabeza para sus adentros, le dio la espalda a sus hermanas y abrió la caja de los cubiertos – **aunque he de admitir** – dijo en voz baja y con una sonrisa traviesa – **que fue divertido cuando la tía Ingrid llegó al apartamento esta mañana y me encontró en brazos de Regina, que no llevaba puesta más que una pequeña bata de baño.**

Ana profirió un gemido ahogado, llevándose la mano a la boca, y Elsa enarcó una ceja como pensando _"vaya que interesante",_ Su padre, que pareció sospechar de su reunión en comité, ya que alargó el cuello para mirarlas por la puerta entreabierta del estudio, y las tres jóvenes se apresuraron a retomar sus tareas entre risitas. Casi habían terminado de poner la mesa, cuando reapareció Ingrid con un par de cestas de pan.

\- **¿Has averiguado algo?** – inquirió Emma

\- **Pues sí** – respondió la rubia mayor – **Ana, ve por otro plato y ponlo en la mesa, ah, y otro cubierto y otra copa.**

\- **Pero si están los seis** – replicó Emma contándolos por si acaso.

\- **Esta noche necesitaremos siete** – respondió Ingrid, elocuentemente

\- **¿Siete?** – Emma se apresuro a preguntar y en ese momento sonó el timbre, y las cabezas de todas se volvieron hacia la puerta – **yo abriré** – dijo su tía con una sonrisa.

Emma tuvo un mal presentimiento mientras veía a su tía cruzar el salón y dirigirse hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió, es mal presentimiento se convirtió en realidad: Regina estaba allí de pie, con una botella de vino en la mano, una camisa blanca y un traje de sport azul. El corazón de Emma se paró un instante, y después empezó a latir como un loco.

\- **¿Qué está haciendo aquí?** – le siseó Ana a Emma, agarrándola del brazo.

\- **No... No lo sé.**

\- Las tres hermanas se miraron unas a otras – **Mamá** – dijeron al unísono

\- **¡Señorita Mills!** – Exclamó Mary Margaret, saliendo de la cocina en ese momento con una fuente humeante – **llega justo a tiempo**

\- **Gracias por invitarme, señora Swan**

\- **Por favor, no tiene por qué agradecérmelo** – replicó Mary – **me alegra tanto que haya podido venir. Es un placer tenerla aquí.**

\- Regina lanzó una breve mirada a Emma, que estaba observando a su madre con incredulidad – **le aseguro que el placer es todo mío.**

\- David gritó con efusividad en el estudio, y Mary Margaret movió la cabeza – **mi marido y el fútbol...** – lo excusó con una sonrisa de circunstancias – **tengo que arrancarlo del sillón para que venga a cenar cada vez que televisan un partido** – depositó la fuente sobre la mesa y miró a sus hijas con el ceño fruncido – **niñas, ¿qué hacen ahí paradas como tres estatuas? Elsa, sírvele una copa a nuestra invitada, Ingrid, querida, ¿quieres ir a decirle a tu hermano que la cena ya está lista?** – Ana iba a ir a la cocina, pero su madre la detuvo – **no, no, Ana, tú hazle compañía a la señorita Mills, que Emma y yo traeremos la comida.**

\- **Pero...** – balbució Ana, lanzándole una mirada nerviosa a Emma, quien movió la cabeza – **está bien.**

\- Cuando la comida estuvo en la mesa, Mary Margaret se apresuró a indicarle a Regina dónde debía sentarse – **Señorita Mills, usted aquí, al lado de Ana**

Regina forzó una sonrisa, diciéndose que empezaba a entender por lo que Kristoff estaba pasando, teniendo que ocultar sus sentimientos por Ana. En ese momento a ella estaba matándola no poder sentarse junto a Emma, ni poder rodearle la cintura con el brazo, ni poder besarla siquiera en la mejilla. Además, David, que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, tenía una expresión que no podía calificarse precisamente de cordial.

\- **El padre de la señorita Mills, va a ser nuestro próximo senador** – Mary Margaret le dijo a Ingrid, cuando Ana le estaba pasando la ensalada a la morena

\- **Bueno, primero tenemos que ganar las elecciones** – masculló Regina riéndose incómoda por los constantes halagos de su futura suegra.

\- **¿Está usted interesada en la política como su padre?** – inquirió David, que llevaba un rato mirándola tan fijamente que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

\- **Oh, no, no. Yo sólo estoy ayudándolo con la campaña.**

\- **Díganos, señorita Mills** – intervino Mary Margaret, obviamente queriendo cambiar de tema – **tengo entendido que su familia es bastante numerosa. ¿Cuántos hermanos o primos solteros tiene usted en este momento?** – Emma tosió suavemente y David le lanzó a su esposa una mirada furiosa.

\- **Unos cuantos** – respondió Regina un tanto nerviosa – **aunque ellos ahorita no están pensado en establecerse en un matrimonio, están muy ocupados haciendo cosas**

\- Mary Margaret asintió acercándole una fuente a la invitada – **pero en algún momento ellos se establecerán con una familia, ¿cierto?, así como usted también lo hará, ¿no?, conocerá al hombre indicado, se casara y tendrá hijos** – a Emma le entró tal ataque de tos, que Elsa tuvo que darle en la espalda y servirle un vaso de agua para que no se ahogase.

\- Regina movió su boca varias veces como intentando decir algo, pero las palabras no salían – **si, supongo que si… eso es lo que queremos todos los Mills, conocer a la persona indicada, casarnos y tener hijos** – respondió a duras penas

\- **¿Más pollo?** – Mary Margaret inquirió con una sonrisa victoriosa

\- Sí, gracias – respondió la morena pinchando un contra-muslo y depositándolo en su plato – **está todo delicioso, pero debe haberse pasado el día entero en la cocina.**

\- **Oh, no es nada** – contestó Mary Margaret moviendo la mano con falsa modestia – **Ana me ha ayudado con los preparativos, es una cocinera excelente, ¿sabe?**

\- **Pero si sólo te trocee el apio y las cebollas** – replicó Ana frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- **¡Y lo hace tan bien!** – Exclamó Mary sin tomar en cuenta a su hija – **cada trozo del tamaño perfecto, y todos por igual.**

Elsa estaba conteniendo la risa a duras penas, y los labios de David estaban apretados en una fina línea mientras clavaba el cuchillo en la pechuga de pollo que le había servido su esposa.

\- **Mary, háblale al señorita Mills de la partida de bingo que ganaste anoche** – la instó Ingrid, en un intento por llevar la conversación por otro rumbo

\- Mary, que no percibió la malicia en su cuñada, y procedió a explicarle a Regina la historia que todos habían oído ya media docena de veces – **pues resulta que a mí sólo me quedaba una casilla, la B7, y a mi marido David igual, sólo una, la B1...**

Regina estaba escuchando a Mary Margaret muy cortésmente cuando sintió un pie desnudo deslizarse arriba y abajo por su pantorrilla. Se quedó inmóvil, y miró de reojo a Emma, que parecía absorta en la historia de su madre, y luego a Elsa junto a ella, que estaba bebiendo agua. El pie se aventuró más arriba, y Regina agarró también su vaso de agua, dando un buen trago e intentando mantener la vista fija en la mujer frente a ella, quien seguía hablando sin parar.

\- **Y entonces cae la bola** – Mary Margaret seguía narrando con fervor – **es azul, así que sé que es una B, ¿y qué número cantan?, ¡El 7!, B7!** – se llevo su mano derecha al pecho

\- **Cien dólares** – masculló David, hundiendo de nuevo el cuchillo en su trozo de pollo – **cualquiera que la oyera pensaría que le ha tocado la lotería...**

\- **Bueno, gané cien dólares más que tú, que no ganaste ninguno** – le espetó Mary Margaret a su esposo, señalándolo con el tenedor.

La discusión continuó sin llegar a mayores, pero Regina aprovechó la distracción para mirar a Emma que alzó los ojos lentamente hacia ella. Aunque fue sólo un segundo, la mirada que le lanzó la rubia fue tan ardiente como incitante. Necesitaba llevarla a algún sitio donde estuvieran a solas, pensó tomando un trago de su copa de vino, y pronto. Mary Margaret estaba sirviendo el postre cuando sonó el teléfono. Ana se levantó de su silla como un resorte.

\- **Yo contestaré.**

\- **Si es uno de esos tipos que quieren venderte algo, cuélgale** – gritó David mientras Ana se alejaba por el pasillo – **un hombre ya no puede ni cenar tranquilo con su familia...**

Regina contuvo el aliento cuando Emma, o al menos esperaba que fuese ella, le repasó de nuevo el pie por la pantorrilla. En ese momento regresó Ana.

\- **¿Quién era?** – inquirió David

\- **No sé, un tipo raro, primero me ha preguntado por no sé quién y luego ha colgado** – contestó Ana, volviendo a ocupar su sitio y mientras su padre refunfuñaba acerca de la falta de educación de la gente, secundado por su esposa, ella miro a Regina – **¿Te apetecería ir al cine después?** – le pregunto en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que todos los presentes escucharan

\- Olvidándose de la llamada telefónica, Mary Margaret se volvió las miro con el rostro radiante de felicidad – **es una idea magnífica...**

\- **Ni hablar** – la cortó David bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño aún más – **Mi hija no saldrá con la señorita Mills, no me importa que tan numerosa, rica, e importante sea su familia, los Swan no estamos a la venta**

\- **No le estoy pidiendo que me lleve a conocer a sus parientes, papá** – se apresuró a replicar Ana – **acaban de estrenar una comedia, y Elsa, Emma y yo teníamos muchas ganas de verla. Sólo he pensado que a lo mejor la señorita Mills le apetecía acompañarnos cuando hayamos recogido y fregado los platos.**

\- Regina comprendió al instante que se trataba de una excusa, y que aquella misteriosa llamada tenía algo que ver – **oh, por mí de acuerdo, me encantan las comedias** – se apresuro a decir con su clásica sonrisa Mills

\- **Porque no van la señorita Mills y tú, cariño** – le dijo Mary Margaret a su hija levantándose de su silla – **ya me ayudan Elsa y Emma con la mesa y el fregado.**

\- **Si Ana va, Elsa y Emma también** – decretó David con una mirada feroz.

\- **Lo siento** – murmuró Elsa – **pero yo no puedo, ayudaré a mamá con los platos, pero luego tengo que irme. Le he prometido a una amiga que le haría de niñera esta noche.**

\- **Pues entonces los acompañará Emma** – dijo su padre con firmeza – **y no se discute más**

 _"Gracias, señor Swan"_ pensó Regina para sus adentros reprimiendo una sonrisa malévola. Miró a Emma, y vio que estaba pensando lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la casa, Ana se volvió hacia Emma y Regina

\- **Supongo que ya se imaginan que no vamos al cine** – la castaña les dijo a ambas con rapidez

\- **Algo de eso me estaba figurando yo** – contestó Regina sonriendo.

Calle abajo el conductor de un auto aparcado hizo señales con las luces de los faros. Ana abrazó a Emma, se despidió de Regina y corrió hacia el vehículo. A solas en la oscuridad tras un alto arbusto, Regina tomó a Emma entre sus brazos y la besó. La rubia puso las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho, respondiéndole afanosamente.

\- **Debo decir que ha sido una experiencia interesante cenar con tus padres** – murmuro Regina cuando finalmente separaron sus labios

\- **Yo más bien la calificaría de espantosa** – Emma dijo un poco avergonzada – **no he pasado más vergüenza en mi vida.**

\- Regina sonrió – **pues yo no me había sentido tan incómodo ni siquiera ayer, cuando tu tía nos encontró en su apartamento. Eres un diablo**

\- **¿A qué te refieres?** – pregunto la rubia haciéndose la desentendida

\- **Sabes a qué me refiero** – Regina respondió enarcando una ceja – **refregando tu pie por mí pantorrilla… casi me da un ataque.**

\- Emma la miró contrariada – **yo no he hecho nada de eso** – aseguro con determinación

Por un instante, Regina sintió algo de pánico, pensando que hubiera sido Elsa, o quizá Ingrid, pero al ver la expresión traviesa en los ojos de Emma y la sonrisa que apenas podía contener, frunció el ceño y se echó a reír.

\- **Muy graciosa** – dijo Regina apretando a la rubia contra sí y besándola en el cuello. El dulce suspiro que escapó de los labios de Emma y el ligero temblor de sus manos hizo que su pulso se disparara – **anoche te hice una pregunta** – murmuro levantando la cabeza – **y no llegaste a contestarla.**

\- Emma repasó la mano suavemente por el pecho de la morena – **¿Qué pregunta fue esa?**

\- **¿Quieres venir a mi casa?**

\- Emma la miró a los ojos con adoración – **creí que nunca me lo pedirlas** – le contestó sonriéndole de manera seductora

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	10. Capitulo Ocho

**El escándalo de la Cenicienta**

 **Capitulo Ocho**

Intimidada por el lujo del enorme piso en el que vivía Regina, Emma se acercó a los grandes ventanales del salón, desde donde se podía ver _"El Parque Central"_. La luna llena brillaba sobre las copas de los árboles, y al fondo se veían altos edificios iluminados. La vista debía ser espectacular de día, pensó la rubia. Se giró sobre los talones, mirando alrededor, y se acercó a admirar un espejo que tenía un hermoso marco de madera tallada con motivos de hojas. Perdida en los exquisitos detalles, no oyó llegar a Regina, quien le rodeó la cintura con los brazos antes de que pudiera volverse.

\- **Perdona, tenía que devolver una llamada de mi hermano Killian.**

\- Emma buscó los ojos de la morena en el reflejo del espejo – **¿Ha habido alguna novedad?** – quiso saber. De camino allí, Regina le había contado en el auto el hallazgo del cadáver en el ático de la mansión de su padre, y las sospechas de que pudiera tratarse de su prima Victoria.

\- **No, pero Killian quería ponerme en aviso sobre una periodista llamada Amanda Jones, al parecer ha estado husmeando** – explicó la morena, estrechando sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Emma – **Nicola quiere mantener esta situación al margen de los medios el mayor tiempo posible. Ya sabes cómo es la prensa; empezarían a especular, y aunque sus conjeturas sólo serían eso, conjeturas, podrían dañar irremediablemente la campaña de mi padre.**

\- **¿Y se puede mantener a la prensa al margen de algo así?** – Emma preguntó un tanto dudosa.

\- **No por mucho tiempo** – Regina musito con un suspiró – **sobre todo cuando tienes detrás a una horda de periodistas fisgando en tu vida para sacar a la luz cualquier detalle que les parezca "jugoso", pero creo que conseguiremos contenerlos al menos hasta que tengamos los resultados preliminares de las pruebas de ADN.**

\- **Debe ser duro tener que vivir con la gente mirando con lupa cada cosa que haces** – murmuró Emma – **no creo que yo pudiera soportarlo.**

\- **Te acostumbras** – respondió Regina encogiéndose de hombros – **para mí es parte de quién soy, de quién es mi familia, aunque no te guste, acabas aceptándolo.**

\- **Supongo que, como dice mi madre, cada quien tiene una cruz que llevar a cuesta** – la rubia susurro – **después de cenar con mi familia ahora ya sabes cuál es mi cruz** – aseguro con una media sonrisa.

\- Regina apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Emma y sonrió al reflejo de esta – **a mí me parece que tu familia es estupenda, aunque no puedo decir que a tu padre le guste demasiado, ¿Sabes eso de "si las miradas matasen"? Pues yo todavía no puedo creer que haya salido con vida de tu casa, me estaba echando unas miradas mientras cenábamos...**

\- Emma se rió divertida – **mi padre es un poco... en fin, excesivamente protector, siempre está diciendo que las personas ricas y poderosas sólo quieren utilizar a los demás como escalera**

\- **Un hombre sabio tu padre...** – le murmuró Regina, besándole el cuello y subiendo hacia su oreja. La calidez de su cuerpo y el olor de su Perfume, hizo que Emma ansiara desesperadamente volverse, buscar sus labios y pedirle que la llevara a la cama, o que la tomara allí mismo, pero ver en el espejo lo que le estaba haciendo resultaba tan fascinante que estaba hipnotizada.

\- **Hoy no he hecho más que pensar en ti** – murmuró Regina, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja y Emma gimió suavemente – **¿Y tú, has pensado en mí también? – inquirió dejando de nuevo sensuales besos en la curva de su cuello.**

\- **No** – respondió la rubia, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose estremecer.

\- Regina la miró en el espejo y esbozó una sonrisa lobuna – **mentirosa** – le susurro con malicia

\- **Bueno, quizá un poco** – admitió Emma sin aliento cuando las manos de Regina comenzaron a masajearle la cintura

\- **¿Sólo un poco?** – Regina la provoco lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y tirando de él con los labios.

\- Emma se notaba la piel ardiendo, temerosa de perder el equilibrio, se recostó contra su pecho – **Quizá más que un poco** – admitió con un poco de dificultad

\- Regina sonrió y la besó otra vez en el cuello – **¿Y en qué pensabas?** – quiso saber

\- **En batas de baño…**

\- Regina levantó la cabeza – **¿batas de baño?** – pregunto un poco descolocada

\- **Bueno, más bien en la expresión de tu cara cuando entró mi tía y una diminuta bata de baño era lo único que llevabas puesto** – aclaró Emma abriendo los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- **¿Mi cara?, Tendrías que haber visto la tuya** – Regina se rio al recordar lo sucedido esa mañana

\- **Bueno, no pasa todos los días que llegue un miembro de mi familia y me encuentre con una mujer medio desnuda** – replicó la rubia un poco divertida

\- **Me alegra oír eso** – dijo Regina besándola sensualmente en la nuca – **no sabes cuánto me alegra...**

\- Unos escalofríos deliciosos recorrieron a Emma de arriba abajo, y sintió que le pesaban los párpados – **mi tía quiere fotografiarte** – murmuró en medio del espiral de deseo que estaba formándose dentro de ella.

\- Regina detuvo su beso y la miró extrañada – **¿A mí?** – pregunto con un poco de desconfianza

\- **Sólo con la bata de baño...** – respondió la rubia, viéndole enarcar una ceja – **aunque preferiblemente sin ella** – añadió echándose a reír al verla sonrojarse ligeramente.

\- **Quizá en otra ocasión** – contestó Regina – **porque voy a estar un poco ocupada**

\- **¿Haciendo qué?**

\- **Esto** – murmuró la morena, volviendo a besarla en el cuello.

A Regina la visión de Emma en el espejo la excitaba como nada lo había hecho jamás. El parpadeo de sus espesas pestañas, el subir y bajar de su pecho, el ligero rubor del deseo en sus mejillas. Metió las manos por debajo del suéter de punto que llevaba puesto, y se deslizaron por su cálida piel hasta encontrar sus pechos. Los tomó en las palmas de sus manos, y sintió como Emma se estremeció. Encajaban perfectamente en ellas, y eran blandos aunque firmes, y cuando los masajeó, sintió cómo los pezones se endurecían.

\- **Regina…** – suspiró Emma algo temblorosa, intentando volverse hacia la morena.

\- **No, no te muevas** – Regina le dijo apretándola contra su cuerpo – **me gusta mirarte en el espejo.**

Emma se quedó quieta, y contuvo el aliento cuando Regina bajó las manos hasta el dobladillo del suéter, lo fue subiendo lentamente y se lo sacó por la cabeza, arrojándolo a un lado. El sostén que llevaba puesto era rosa, de algodón, sin tirantes, y sin ningún tipo de encaje ni transparencias, pero a Regina le pareció lo más sexy que había visto en su vida. Con suavidad, volvió a masajearle los senos, para después desabrochar el enganche frontal del sostén y dejarlo caer al suelo. Las mejillas de Emma se tiñeron de un rubor aún más intenso, y bajó la vista.

\- **No apartes la mirada, Emma** – le dijo la morena con voz ronca – **mantén tus ojos en nuestro reflejo**

Regina vio cómo la rubia alzaba de nuevo la mirada hacia el espejo, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, halló en esos ojos verdes, la misma pasión que ardía en los suyos. Bajó la vista a sus senos, y tuvo que recordarse que tenía que respirar. Emma era tan preciosa, y tenía una piel tan blanca y perfecta. Repasó los pulgares por encima de los rosados pezones, y sintió que estos se endurecían aún más.

Regina estaba segura de que moriría si no hacia suyos esos senos pronto, quería tomarlos en su boca, lamerlos. Emma jadeó, recostando la cabeza contra su hombro, y sus manos decidieron que no querían seguir inactivas, por lo que empezó a frotarlas por la parte exterior de los muslos de la morena, subiendo y bajando y subiendo otra vez, acercándose centímetro a centímetro hacia el interior. Cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el borde de la entrepierna de Regina, lo escuchó aspirar y contener el aliento. Como si estuviera derritiéndose igual que una vela por el calor de la llama, su cuerpo se relajó contra el de la morena, moldeándose ambos de un modo tan íntimo, que sintió cada músculo de su pecho contra su espalda, la curva de sus caderas contra las de ella, la presión de su pelvis contra sus nalgas. Además, el ver en el espejo lo que Regina le estaba haciendo, las manos sobre sus senos, la boca en su cuello, era más de lo que podía resistir. ¿Acaso no lo sabía?, se preguntó, refregándose excitada contra ella. ¿No sabía cuánto la deseaba?

Sólo la consolaba el hecho de que ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo aquella dulce tortura. Los ojos de Regina también se habían oscurecido por el deseo, notaba su cuerpo tenso, y su respiración sonaba jadeante. Si aquello era un desafío por ver quién resistía más antes de suplicar, estaba más que dispuesta a concederle la victoria.

\- **Regina…** – suspiró su nombre apretándose contra ella, y moviendo las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Regina bajó una mano a su estómago, desabrochó el botón del pantalón vaquero que llevaba, e introdujo la mano dentro de sus bragas, apretando la palma contra su monte de Venus. Y cuando acercó los labios a su oreja y le susurró lo que quería hacerle, Emma jadeó y pensó: _"sí, por favor, haz eso y más"._

Gimiendo suavemente, Emma sintió como si fuera a estallar en llamas, y cuando la morena empezó a acariciarla en su zona baja, eso fue lo que ocurrió.

\- **Regina... mírame** – le pidió en un susurró. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo – **te necesito...** – jadeó cerrando una mano en torno a su muñeca, y empujó sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia delante – **encima de mí.**

Regina apretó la mandíbula, giró a la rubia hacia ella, y tomó sus labios al mismo tiempo que la alzaba en volandas. Emma le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, agarrándose con fuerza a ella. Mientras se dirigían al dormitorio, los labios de la morena no abandonaron los de la rubia más de un segundo, y cuando atravesaron el umbral y la dejó en el suelo, entre nuevos besos y caricias se quitaron el resto de la ropa, y subieron juntos a la cama. De inmediato Regina se coloco encima de Emma, y esta no dudo en rodearle la espalda con los brazos, tanto por tener algo a lo que aferrarse en medio de ese frenesí, como para atraerla un poco mas hacia ella.

Regina inclinó la cabeza y la besó en el cuello, en el hombro, y luego en un seno. Abrió la boca, engulléndolo y succionando, y Emma se arqueó con un largo gemido. Regina usó la lengua y los dientes para estimularla, a ratos tiernos y a ratos apasionado. Y Emma era incapaz de decidir cuál de las dos maneras le gustaba más, pues las dos la estaban volviendo loca de placer. Pero fue cuando finalmente se posicionó entre sus piernas y comenzó a crear una fuerte fricción en la parte baja de sus cuerpos cuando todo pensamiento de lógica la abandonó.

Después de lo que habían compartido la noche anterior, Emma no creía posible que aquella vez pudiera ser más intensa, pero de algún modo lo fue. Incluso tuvo la impresión de que Regina estaba tomando posesión de algo más que su cuerpo; era como si estuviese llegando a su alma, haciéndola increíblemente vulnerable, pero en vez de dejarse llevar por el temor de lo que pudiera suceder en el futuro, se entregó sin reservas, dándole a la morena todo lo que tenía.

Regina se movía con embestidas lentas y sensuales que poco a poco fueron haciéndose más rápidas. Ambas se movían como si fueran una sola persona, presas de la misma ansia enloquecedora. Emma gritó extasiada cuando la primera oleada de placer la invadió, clavando las uñas en la espalda sudorosa de la morena, y Regina la agarró por las caderas, inmovilizándola, y enseguida la rubia notó cómo todo el cuerpo de su amante se tensaba al alcanzar también el orgasmo, y dejando escapar un gruñido animal se derrumbó sobre ella, temblorosa y jadeante.

Demasiado agotadas como para hablar o incluso pensar, yacieron juntas en silencio, y al cabo de unos minutos Regina rodó hacia el lado llevando a la rubia consigo y la apretó contra sí. Emma apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchó los rápidos latidos de su corazón regulándose poco a poco, y sonrió para sí.

Cuando Regina se despertó, había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, pero al mirar el reloj de la mesa de noche se dio cuenta de que sólo llevaban unos minutos dormidas. Emma se despertó también al sentirla moverse, y cuando la miró con sus ojos ambarinos soñolientos, una curiosa sensación la asaltó. Una sensación de paz y... ¿plenitud?, Se incorporó sobre el codo para poder mirarla mejor, y Emma sacó una mano de debajo de las sábanas para acariciarle el pecho.

\- **Estás preciosa con el cabello revuelto** – murmuró Regina, despeinándoselo un poco más con la mano izquierda.

\- **Gracias** – murmuró Emma con una sonrisa. Sus dedos estaban trazando caprichosos arabescos por el pecho de la morena.

\- Aunque el recorrido que hacia el dedo de Emma era en territorio "seguro", Regina no pudo evitar sentir que estaba empezando a excitarse. Y cuando aquellos juguetones dedos empezaron a descender hacia una zona más... "peligrosa", contuvo el aliento y puso su mano sobre la de ella, deteniéndola – **Emma, mírame** – le pidió y la rubia alzó el rostro para mirarla – **no voy a seguir fingiendo estar interesada solo en una amistad con ustedes**

\- Emma se puso seria – **yo tampoco quiero que sigamos fingiendo** – contestó. Inclinándose, y Regina la besó con dulzura

\- **Bien, porque podríamos ir a hablar mañana con tus padres y...**

\- **¡No!** – Exclamó la rubia moviendo la cabeza – **primero tengo que hablar con Ana, prepararla, después hablaremos con mis padres**

\- **Personalmente no entiendo porque complican así las cosas, estoy segura de que si les exponemos la situación a tus padres tendrán que aceptar lo nuestro, aunque no les haga gracia.**

\- **Tú no lo comprendes, Regina, mi padre es incapaz de mostrarse razonable en cualquier asunto que concierna a Elsa, a Ana, o a mí, y es un hombre muy testarudo**

\- **Pero, ¿qué podría objetar en nuestro caso?** – Replicó Regina – **bueno, aparte del hecho de que ambas somos mujeres y que tu eres su hija menor, y que yo te he quitado la virginidad** – añadió ladeando la cabeza y contrayendo el rostro – **Emma, ¿cómo son de grandes los cuchillos que tiene en su cocina?**

\- Emma se echó a reír – **alégrate de que no sea carnicero** – le dijo sonriendo y besándola en la barbilla. Sin embargo, cuando la miró a los ojos, se puso muy seria – **Regina, quiero que sepas que sólo porque hayamos... en fin, porque hayamos hecho el amor, no espero que tú... es decir... no voy a esperar de tu parte ningún tipo de... ya sabes.**

\- **¿Compromiso?** – inquirió la morena, terminando su frase. Al decirlo, curiosamente la idea no le resultó tan descabellada como en otras ocasiones, cuando alguna mujer u hombre había querido arrancarle una promesa de matrimonio. De hecho, en ese instante ni siquiera se le hizo agobiante, pero allí estaba Emma, intentando explicarle que no tenía esperanzas de que pudiera haber algo más entre ellas que sólo sexo – **¿Estás pidiéndome algo en concreto, Emma? –** Quiso saber

\- **No, por supuesto que no** – la rubia se apresuró a replicar, frunciendo el entrecejo contrariado – **es sólo que creo que deberíamos… ser honestas la una con la otra**

\- **¿No lo hemos sido hasta ahora?**

\- **Yo... lo único que quiero es que no haya malentendidos entre nosotras.**

\- **A mí me parece que ya los hay, cariño** – respondió Regina, la tomó por la cintura y la hizo rodar nuevamente para esta vez colocarse encima de ella – **mira, Emma, yo tampoco sé hacia dónde va esto, pero sí sé que quiero estar contigo, y que no quiero que sigamos escondiéndonos**

\- **Yo también quiero estar contigo, Regina** – dijo la rubia en un tono suave – **pero, ¿qué hay de tu familia, de la campaña de tu padre?**

\- **La campaña de mi padre no tiene nada que ver con nosotras, Emma, y mi vida sentimental es sólo cosa mía**

\- **Y de cada periódico y revista que se edita en el estado de New York** – añadió la rubia frunciendo los labios

\- **Bueno, evidentemente cabe la posibilidad de que si seguimos viéndonos acaben saliendo imágenes de las dos juntas en los medios, y que rumoreen y hablen sobre nuestra vida, pero eso no es algo que yo pueda controlar o evitar. Soy una Mills; no puedo dejar de ser quien soy.**

\- Emma la miró amorosamente y le acarició la mejilla – **yo no quiero que cambies, Regina** – le aseguro con dulzura – **mañana mismo hablaré con mis padres, te lo prometo…**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	11. Capítulo Nueve

**El escándalo de la Cenicienta**

 **Capítulo Nueve**

Emma entró en la panadería por la puerta trasera, contrayendo el rostro al oír el tintineo de la campanilla sobre su cabeza. En el día a día, no le prestaba ninguna atención, pero en ese momento, considerando que llegaba tarde, el ruido hizo que diera un respingo y rogara porque sus padres no la hubieran oído.

Una vez, cuando tenía dieciséis años, Elsa había quedado con un novio en el jardín de atrás, pero su padre los había descubierto. El novio fue echado de allí con cajas destempladas, Elsa castigada, y copiando el sistema de la entrada de la tienda, su padre había colocado esa campanilla en la puerta de atrás, para que sus hijas no pudieran burlarlos. Así, mientras su madre se encargaba de la puerta delantera, su padre podía, desde la cocina, estar al tanto de si alguien entraba o salía por detrás.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí lo más silenciosamente que pudo, contrayendo de nuevo el rostro al oír otra vez el tintineo de la campana, y miró su reloj de pulsera. Ana debía estar ya en el despacho repasando los libros de cuentas y actualizando los archivos de los suministros. Quería hablar con ella antes de hablar con sus padres, como le había dicho a Regina, pero no se atrevió a entrar a verla en ese momento, y pasó de largo por delante de la puerta cerrada.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de vaivén que daba a la zona de detrás del mostrador, la abrió una rendija para asomar un poco la cabeza. Había una larga cola de clientes. Su madre estaba atendiendo a una mujer en el extremo del mostrador, mientras que su tía Ingrid, que debía haberse tomado el día libre para echarles una mano, estaba preparando un pedido. Billy, el nuevo auxiliar que habían contratado, estaba sirviendo un par de cafés a unos señores sentados en las mesitas junto a los ventanales.

Se preguntó dónde estaría Kristoff, y recordó lo que le había dicho Ana de que su grupo y él iban a ir a Los Ángeles a grabar una prueba de un posible disco. Probablemente habría llamado para decir que no podía ir a trabajar y estaría haciendo las maletas para su viaje. Estupendo. Su madre estaría de un humor de perros: había un montón de trabajo por hacer, Kristoff no estaba, y ella llegaba tarde. Al menos la tía Ingrid, que era una santa, había ido a echar una mano, pensó. Aprovechando un momento en que su madre estaba mirando para otro lado, abrió la puerta y salió, apresurándose a ponerse el delantal.

\- **Emma** – Mary Margaret llamo a su hija con voz áspera al verla – **¿Dónde te habías metido?**

\- **Lo siento, yo...** – balbució Emma un poco nerviosa

\- **No importa** – Mary Margaret corto las palabras de la rubia con un vaivén de su mano – **ya hablaré yo luego contigo. Ve atendiendo a la señora Green mientras yo acabo de envolver los buñuelos de este caballero** – en ese momento se oyó un estruendo en la cocina, seguido de varios improperios – **hoy este hombre no se aguanta ni él** – mascullo preocupada por el humor de su esposo

\- **Iré a hablar con él** – dijo Ingrid, guiñándole un ojo a Emma al pasar junto a ella.

Emma tragó saliva. No parecía el mejor día para tener una charla padre hija, pero se lo había prometido a Regina y lo haría. Pasaron al menos veinte minutos antes de que empezara a vaciarse un poco la panadería. Cuando sólo quedaron dos clientes, ambos sentados y atendidos, y su madre y su tía estaban en la cocina con su padre, Emma supo que tenía que aprovechar el momento para ir a hablar con Ana.

\- **Billy, ocúpate del mostrador** – la rubia le dijo al nuevo auxiliar – **Ahora vuelvo**

Emma iba a darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la trastienda, cuando oyó la campanilla de la puerta de entrada, y vio aparecer a Regina. "¡NO!", quiso gritarle, "no tenías que venir todavía". Se debatió entre lanzarse a sus brazos o echarla de allí, y cuando la morena avanzó hacia ella y rodeó el mostrador, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Por un momento creyó que iba a besarla, pero no lo hizo, sólo la miró y sonrió, y ella sin poder evitarlo se derritió. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba mirándolas, y cuando hubo comprobado que así era, la agarró de la mano y la arrastró con ella al pasillo de la trastienda.

\- **Regina, ¿qué...?** – Antes de que pudiera acabar la pregunta los labios de la morena se posaron sobre los suyos, y durante un instante se olvidó de dónde estaban y le respondió con fervor – **no deberías estar aquí** – dijo sin aliento cuando logró recobrar la razón

\- **Lo sé** – respondió Regina suspirando y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos – **pero no he podido evitarlo, quería verte.**

\- A pesar de su nerviosismo, Emma no pudo evitar reprimir la sonrisa que luchaba por aflorar a sus labios – **pues has escogido un mal momento** – le susurró – **no sé exactamente qué pasa, pero mi padre está de un humor de mil demonios esta mañana.**

\- **¿Por qué no vamos a hablar con él? Tú y yo, las dos juntas.**

\- **Regina ¿no has oído lo que acabo de decirte? No tienes idea de cómo se pone mi padre cuando...**

\- **Emma…**

La áspera voz de su padre detrás de ellas hizo que el corazón de Emma se parara. Despacio, muy despacio, se volvió hacia él, y la expresión de ira en su rostro hizo que se le helara la sangre en las venas.

\- David lanzó una fría mirada a Regina – **Usted… aquí** – exclamó, indignado.

\- **Sí, señor Swan** – dijo Regina, rodeando a Emma y dirigiéndose hacia el – **disculpe que me presente de...**

\- Pero Emma detuvo a la morena agarrándola por la manga de la chaqueta – **Regina, no tienes que...**

\- **Está bien, tranquila** – la morena le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza – **teníamos que haber hecho esto mucho antes. Por favor, señor Swan, vayamos a un sitio donde podamos hablar.**

David le lanzó una mirada de puro odio a la morena, pero le dijo que lo siguiera. Con el corazón desbocado, Emma siguió a su padre con Regina hasta la cocina, donde estaban su madre y tía Ingrid, que obviamente habían dejado lo que estuvieran haciendo, porque ambas estaban secándose las manos, y miraron expectantes cuando entraron.

\- **Papá...** – comenzó Emma

\- **Cállate, Emma** – la interrumpió David, señalándola con un dedo – **esto no es asunto tuyo** – ¿Que no era asunto suyo? Demasiado sorprendida como para responder, Emma se quedó mirándolo asombrada – **¿Estuvo usted con mi hija anoche?** – exigió saber mirando a Regina.

\- **Sí, señor** – la morena acepto sin ningún tipo de dudas

\- **David, por Dios, contén tu temperamento** – Mary Margaret le rogó su esposo – **deberíamos discutir esto calmadamente**

\- **¿Calmadamente?** – Repitió David despectivo – **¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando nuestra hija ha pasado la noche con esta mujer?, sabia que no debía permitir que se acercara a nosotros, mira lo que ha hecho, a transformado a nuestra hija en…**

\- **Con todos los respetos, señor Swan** – dijo Regina sin levantar la voz – **querría decirle que...**

\- **Por favor, Regina, no** – intervino Emma mirándola de manera suplicante – **déjame explicarlo a mí.**

\- **¿Cómo pretendes dar explicaciones por tu hermana?** – Cuestiono David bastante irritado – **cuando aparezca ya me encargaré yo de que me las dé.**

¿Cuando aparezca? A Emma le llevó un instante comprender qué estaba pasando allí. Estaban hablando de Ana, no de ella. Pero, ¿qué quería decir con eso de «cuando aparezca?

\- **¿Ana no ha llegado?** – inquirió la rubia. y Regina la miró contrariada

\- A Mary Margaret le temblaba el labio inferior – **no volvió a casa anoche, y esta mañana no ha venido a trabajar. Ni siquiera ha llamado** – respondió con un poco de dificulta

\- Emma miró a su padre, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, a su madre, al borde de las lágrimas, y luego a su tía, que tenía cara de circunstancias – **esto es increíble** – murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco y suspirando – **Mamá, papá, Ana está bien pero ella no ha pasado la noche con Regina.**

\- **Ella misma acaba de admitirlo** – gritó su padre, señalando a Regina con un dedo acusador – **exijo saber dónde está mi hija** – le pidió a la morena mirándola con furia

\- **Está aquí, conmigo.**

Todos se volvieron al oír la voz de Kristoff. Estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la cocina, con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ana.

\- **Ha pasado la noche conmigo, no con la Srta. Mills** – aclaró el auxiliar, mirando a David a los ojos.

\- _Oh-oh..._ – pensó Emma cuando escuchó a su madre emitir un gemido ahogado, llevándose la mano a la boca, mientras el rostro de su padre se ponía rojo de ira y los ojos parecían salírsele de las órbitas. De un momento a otro iba a explotar.

\- **Nos hemos casado** – les anunció Ana, radiante de felicidad, levantando la mano izquierda para mostrarles un anillo de oro en su dedo anular – **Ahora soy la señora de Kristoff Foster.**

Las palabras de Ana parecieron aspirar todo el aire de la habitación. Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió.

\- **Amo a su hija** – les dijo Kristoff al señor y la señora Swan, para mirar después a Ana y sonreír – **y ella me ama. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella**

\- **Por favor, alégrense por nosotros** —les pidió Ana con ojos llorosos – **Por favor, quiero muchísimo a Kristoff...**

Con el aliento contenido, Emma esperó a que sus padres dijeran algo, cualquier cosa, pero todavía no se les había pasado el shock. Seguían allí plantados, inmóviles, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Ingrid fue la primera en reaccionar, acercándose a Ana y a Kristoff para abrazarlos – **que sean muy felices, y tengan salud y muchos hijos** – les deseó con una sonrisa.

\- **Ah, ésa es otra noticia que tenemos que darles** – dijo Ana, mirando a sus padres tímidamente – **vamos a tener un bebé.**

Su madre volvió a proferir un gemido ahogado, llevándose esa vez la mano al pecho, mientras que su padre estaba ya casi violeta.

\- Emma, por su parte, estaba atónita. ¿Un bebé? ¿Ana iba a tener un bebé?, Olvidando a sus padres por un momento, se acercó a su hermana y su cuñado y los abrazó emocionada – **pero, ¿cuándo...?** – inquirió confusa

\- **No estuve segura hasta ayer** – contestó Ana secándose las lágrimas – **por eso no te había dicho nada, y anoche, cuando te dejé con Regina y yo me fui con Kristoff...**

\- **Un momento** – pidió David – todo el mundo quieto y callado ahora mismo – todos se quedaron inmóviles y en silencio. Con los puños en las caderas, atravesó la cocina a grandes zancadas y se detuvo frente a Ana, mirándola con los ojos entornados – **tú te has casado con Kristoff y van a tener un bebé** – Ana asintió vacilante, entonces se volvió hacia Emma – **Y tú has pasado la noche con esta mujer...** – dijo señalando a Regina, mientras la miraba de manera furiosa. Emma tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. Un músculo de su mandíbula se contrajo. Se volvió lentamente hacia su esposa – **¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?** – le preguntó completamente atónito

\- **¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?** – Elsa, que acababa de entrar por la puerta trasera de la cocina, era quien había hablado. Paseó la vista por las caras de todos, se fijó en que Ana y Kristoff estaban abrazados el uno al otro – **oh, eso ha pasado** – dijo enarcando una ceja

Entonces calmadamente, tan calmadamente que asustó a todo el mundo, David se quitó el delantal y salió de la cocina. Durante al menos diez segundos nadie habló ni dijo nada.

\- Finalmente Ingrid dejó escapar un suspiro – **bueno, yo diría que se lo ha tomado bastante bien, considerando las circunstancias** – dijo un poco aliviada

\- **Mi pequeña...** – exclamó Mary Margaret los ojos llenos de lágrimas, corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia Ana – **mi Ana va a hacerme abuela** – y de pronto estaba abrazando a todo el mundo. Cuando llegó frente a Regina iba a hacer otro tanto, pero al agarrarla por los brazos se quedó mirándola con los labios fruncidos, antes de suspirar, encogerse de hombros, y abrazarla también.

\- **Regina** – Emma llamo a la morena tocándole el brazo cuando su madre la hubo soltado – **voy a hablar con mi padre.**

\- **Voy contigo.**

\- **No, por favor. Creo que será mejor que lo haga sola** – respondió la rubia moviendo la cabeza – **por favor.**

\- Regina suspiró, pero asintió – **de acuerdo, estaré aquí al lado, en nuestro "cuarte general" Tengo que hacer unas llamadas y enviar unos fax** – le informo

Emma encontró a su padre en el jardín, de pie junto al estanque, observando el agua. El aire de la mañana estaba empezando a calentarse ahora que el sol estaba en lo más alto en el cielo, y oculto entre las ramas del magnolio que había junto al estanque cantaba algún pájaro.

Su padre no se volvió cuando se acercó, y Emma no estaba segura de si no la había oído, o estaba evitándola. Se quedó allí de pie, en silencio, a unos metros de él, observándolo y pensando de pronto cuánto hacía que no miraba de verdad a su padre. Siempre había sido un hombre grande y fuerte, de ancha espalda, que de niña le había parecido que pudieran soportar el peso del mundo. Mirándolo en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que su espalda se había encorvado ligeramente, y que su cabello empezaba a teñirse de gris, y su corazón se hinchó de amor. No podría soportarlo si no volviera a hablarle a Ana o a ella.

Acercándose a él, estaba a punto de hablar cuando su padre murmuró…

\- **¿Te acuerdas de cuando construimos este estanque, Emma?**

\- Aquella pregunta hizo a la rubia detener sus pasos – **sí lo recuerdo, yo tenía diez años** – dijo al cabo de un rato

\- **Yo mezclé el cemento, y tus hermanas y tú colocaron cada piedra exactamente donde están ahora.**

\- Emma finalmente fue junto a David – **y luego nos llevaste a las casetas de la feria que ponen junto al río en primavera, y ganaste una carpa para cada una en un juego de tiro**

\- **Tú le pusiste a la tuya Gilbert** – David dijo girándose hacia su hija con una sonrisa triste – **aunque la llamabas Gil**

\- Emma se quedó mirándolo asombrada – **¿Cómo te acuerdas de eso? Ya hace catorce años** – dijo bastante sorprendida

\- **Eras mi niña** – respondió David – **Son mis niñas, Elsa, Ana, y tú. ¿Cómo podría haberlo olvidado?**

Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo miraba, y cuando su padre le tendió los brazos abiertos, se lanzó a ellos sin dudarlo. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se habían abrazado así, la última vez que había querido que la abrazara.

\- **¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto?** – David preguntó angustiado – **¿Cómo pueden hacernos esto a tu madre y a mí?**

Emma sintió una punzada en el corazón. Ansiaba tanto que su padre pudiera comprenderlas, y aceptar que ya no eran unas niñas... Levantó la cabeza y lo miró, tratando de hallar las palabras.

\- **¿Por qué tuvieron tenido que crecer?** – Murmuró David en un tono quedo, acariciándole la mejilla y sacudiendo la cabeza – **no es justo.**

\- Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Emma – **aunque hayamos crecido, no hemos dejado de quererte, papá. Yo te quiero y te querré siempre. Te quiero muchísimo**

\- **¿Y a ella? ¿amas a Regina?** – inquirió David ciertamente preocupado y ansioso. Emma vaciló por unos segundos, y después asintió lentamente con la cabeza – **¿Te ama ella a ti?**

\- **Sé que siente algo por mí** – respondió la rubia – **pero su familia, nuestras vidas, son tan distintas. No sé si algún día podrá haber un sitio para mí en su mundo, a su lado.**

\- **Ah, ya veo. Eso puede ser un problema** – murmuró David. Tardó un buen rato en volver a hablar, como si estuviera sopesando cuidadosamente lo que Emma le había dicho – **cuando tu madre se casó conmigo, tu abuelo nunca volvió a dirigirle la palabra.**

\- Emma miró a su padre – **pero, yo creía que había muerto cuando mamá no era más que una adolescente** – dijo bastante confusa

\- **Tu madre tenía dieciocho años, y yo diecinueve cuando le pedí su mano a su padre** – David apretó los labios en una fina línea – **un plebeyo pretendiendo casarse con su hija, que era nieta de una condesa. Me consideró un arrogante por atreverme a pedir su mano.**

Emma no había oído nunca que hubiera una condesa entre sus antepasados, pero, aunque le picaba la curiosidad, sabía que aquél no era momento para preguntar a su padre acerca de eso.

\- **Bueno, la verdad es que sí eres arrogante** – murmuró la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- **Y tú una jovencita atrevida** – contestó David enarcando una ceja y frunciendo los labios. La miró a los ojos y exhaló un suspiro – **ven Emma, sentémonos… creo que ha llegado la hora de que te cuente toda la verdad sobre nuestra familia**

Regina llevaba varios minutos caminando arriba y abajo por su despacho del centro de operaciones de la campaña, preguntándose por qué Emma estaría tardando tanto. No se había oído ninguna explosión en el bloque de al lado, y el padre de Emma tampoco había salido por la puerta de la panadería escupiendo fuego por la boca, así que eso tenía que ser una buena señal.

Además, tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo; a lo sumo veinte minutos. Debería darle treinta, o treinta y cinco antes de ir a averiguar qué estaba pasando. Y, por otra parte, tampoco era como si no tuviese nada que hacer. Tenía cinco mensajes en el contestador del móvil, uno de Killian diciéndole que aquella Amanda Jones había estado haciendo preguntas en una de las cafeterías de su cadena M&M. El resto eran de su secretaria, relativas a un contenedor que la empresa papelera Blanchard los acusaba de haber perdido.

Tenía que arreglar ese problema antes de ir a la panadería, así que marcó el número de su oficina pero este solo repicaba. Esperó y volvió a marcar, pero seguía repicando, y lo intentó otra vez sin éxito. Marie, su secretaria, debía estar otra vez platicando con alguna de sus amigas. Maldijo entre dientes y colgó.

\- En ese momento oyó que llamaban a la puerta, y creyendo que sería alguno de los voluntarios para molestarlo con alguna tontería, abrió con muy mal genio – **¿Qué diablos...?** – Pero no era ningún voluntario, sino Emma, que dio un respingo al ser recibida con semejante rugido.

\- **Lo... lo siento. Puedo volver más tarde** – se disculpo la rubia algo apenada y bastante asustada

Emma hizo amago por retirarse, pero Regina la detuvo, agarrándola por el brazo, hizo que entrara en el despacho, y cerró la puerta, atrayéndola hacia sí y besándola como si no fuera a haber un mañana.

Al principio Emma se puso tensa porque no lo había esperado, pero enseguida se relajó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y devolviéndole el beso. Regina no habría querido soltarla, pero finalmente, no teniendo más remedio que despegar sus labios de los de ella, porque se estaba quedando sin aire, levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

\- **Perdona, no sabes cuánto necesitaba hacer eso** – susurro la morena casi sin aliento, los labios de Emma estaban aún sonrosados y húmedos por el beso, tan tentadores... Inclinó la cabeza, pero la rubia la detuvo, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

\- **Regina, no...** – murmuró la rubia temblorosa.

\- **¿Estás bien?**

\- **No... No lo sé** – respondió tomando algo de distancia y dándole la espalda

La respuesta de Emma fue tan distante, y tan extraña, que Regina la miró con preocupación y no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula al interpretar que sus padres le habían prohibido que volviera a verla.

\- **Escucha, Emma** – la morena comenzó a decir con prisa – **sé que para tus padres esto debe ser duro saber que su hija del medio salía en secreto con uno de sus empleados y que se ha casado a escondidas porque esta embarazada, también se que debe ser duro para ellos saber que su hija menor ha decidió explorar en otro territorio, lo entiendo, toda esa información en un solo día puede ser abrumadora, pero por amor de Dios, ya no eres una niñas. Sólo porque no quieran que nos veamos...**

\- **No** – respondió Emma girándose – **no tiene nada que ver con eso.**

\- El corazón le dio un vuelco a Regina al ver la mirada vacía y desolada en los ojos de la rubia – **Entonces, ¿con qué?** – inquirió ciertamente temerosa

\- Emma exhaló un pesado suspiro, y se cruzó de brazos – **cuando mi padre era un adolescente, trabajaba de aprendiz en un restaurante de Hungría, a las órdenes de un hombre llamado Leopoldo White, quien era el pastelero jefe.**

\- **Emma, ¿qué tiene que ver...?**

\- **Por favor** – Emma le pidió levantando una mano para interrumpirla – **déjame acabar** – aunque Regina estaba a punto de explotar, cerró la boca – **según mi padre, Leopoldo lo odiaba** – continuó – **y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para humillarlo, ya fuera en privado o en público. Cuando cumplió los diecinueve años, mi padre decidió que ya había tenido bastante, y se marchó. Leopoldo fue a la policía, acusando a mi padre de haber robado sus recetas secretas, recetas que decía habían pasado de generación en generación dentro de su familia. Puso una denuncia contra mi padre, y él, que temía acabar en la cárcel por las influencias de este hombre, huyó del país, y al no presentarse en el juicio se dictó una orden de arresto contra él.**

\- **Me parece un poco extremo que dictasen una orden de arresto contra tu padre** – dijo Regina de una manera analítica. Ella sabía que en el mundo de la alta hostelería las recetas eran secretos celosamente guardados, incluso en cajas fuertes con sofisticados sistemas de alarma. Y aunque se trataba de un delito de guante blanco, no dejaba de considerarse un delito, pero tampoco era un delito como para fundir a una persona en la cárcel de por vida.

\- **Ya te he dicho que Leopoldo odiaba a mi padre. En realidad sí se había llevado unas recetas, aunque eran suyas, no de ese hombre malvado. Pero Leopoldo había estado llevándose todo ese tiempo el mérito ante el dueño del restaurante, haciéndole creer que eran de su invención, y temía que se descubriera** – Emma explico

\- **Pero seguramente tu padre podría haber demostrado su inocencia…**

\- **Tal vez, o tal vez no** – Emma dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro – **como te he dicho, parece que Leopoldo tenía muchos contactos importantes. Mi padre era muy joven, y temía acabar pudriéndose en la cárcel. Así que mi madre y él abandonaron el país en un barco mercante. Y cuando llegaron aquí, cambiaron su apellido por el de Swan.**

\- Regina noto que Emma a ese punto ya se encontraba pálida, y sus ojos estaban apagados – **Emma, siéntate** – le pidió llevándola hasta una silla y arrodillándose frente a ella – **eso pasó hace treinta años. Ese Leopoldo probablemente ya esté muerto.**

\- Emma negó de inmediato con la cabeza – **no, no lo está** – dijo tan rápido como pudo

\- **Bueno, ¿y qué si aún vive?** – Inquirió Regina – **dudo que siga acordándose de aquello**

\- **El problema es que sí sigue acordándose** – respondió Emma quedamente – **cuando mi padre salió de Hungría, lo hizo llevándose algo suyo.**

\- **¿El qué?**

\- **A su hija... mi madre. Leopoldo es mi abuelo.**

\- Regina dejó escapar un silbido, y se sentó en la silla al lado de la de ella, frente a su escritorio – **oh** – fue todo lo que acertó a decir.

\- **Exacto, oh** – murmuró Emma quedamente

\- Se quedaron las dos calladas un buen rato, hasta que Emma decidió hablar – **mi madre telefoneó varias veces a mi abuelo a lo largo de todos estos años, intentando reparar la brecha que se había abierto entre ellos, pero él se negaba. Cada vez le insistía en que, si daba con su paradero, haría que arrestasen a mi padre**

\- **Pero, es absurdo… después de tanto tiempo...** – masculló Regina – **además, seguro que un buen abogado podría hacer que tu padre ganara el pleito**

\- **Puede, pero a mi padre le preocupa que la acusación en sí pueda saltar a los medios, porque eso arruinaría su reputación como profesional, y además cree que si se empieza a acusarlo de ser un ladrón, el honor de la familia Swan se vería manchado, y eso siempre ha sido muy importante para él** – explico la rubia cada vez mas apagada y dolida

\- **Pero… tu madre parecía muy feliz con la idea de que alguno de mis hermanos o primos se enamorara de Ana** – apuntó Regina contrariado

\- **Porque estaba tan entusiasmada ante la idea de que una de sus hijas se fuese a casar con un Mills, que ni siquiera pensó en las repercusiones que esto podría tener** – replico Emma – **mi padre es inocente, pero todos los días la prensa y las injusticias arruinan la vida de personas inocentes, Regina.**

\- Lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, y la morena lo sabía bien, aunque una persona fuera inocente, podía acabar arrastrando falsas acusaciones toda su vida, igual que el olor del tabaco se pega a la ropa – **escucha, Emma, sé que ahora mismo te parece difícil que podamos encontrar una solución, pero...** – intento decirle pero la rubia no la dejo terminar

\- **No es difícil, Regina, es imposible, y si te he contado todo esto es porque querría que lo comprendieras** – anuncio poniéndose en pie y mirándola – **no puedo poner en peligro a mi familia, ni pondré en peligro a la tuya. Si seguimos viéndonos la prensa podría empezar a rebuscar en el pasado de mi familia, y podrían acabar haciéndonos daño a todos.**

\- **Maldita sea, Emma, no hables así** – Regina le pidió poniéndose de pie y agarrándola por los hombros – **encontraremos la manera de...**

\- **No puede ser, Regina** – Emma la interrumpió apartándose – **es imposible, lo nuestro es imposible.**

Regina quería sacudirla, discutir, gritar, incluso romper algo, pero la mirada en sus ojos le dijo que nada le permitiría llegar hasta ella. De modo que no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó allí parada, viendo cómo le daba la espalda para luego salir del despacho, entonces la morena sintió como un puño helado atenazaba su corazón.

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**


	12. Epilogo

**El escándalo de la Cenicienta**

 **Epilogo**

\- **Tampoco será nada demasiado fastuoso; doscientos invitados como mínimo. Emma y Elsa me ayudarán a preparar el menú, e Ingrid hará las fotos, por supuesto** – Aunque habían pasado diez días desde que Kristoff y Ana se casaran y se marcharan a Los Ángeles, Mary Margaret no había dejado de hablar del banquete que iban a celebrar para festejar su unión cuando regresaran.

Mientras Mary Margaret seguía hablando sin parar, y David limpiaba el horno, Emma secaba los moldes que Elsa y su tía estaban fregando. Era el final de un largo y ajetreado día de la panadería, y en vez de irse a casa a descansar, Emma se había quedado a ayudar. Quería mantenerse ocupada, porque era el único método que medianamente la ayudaba a no pensar demasiado y acordarse de Regina. Le dolía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en la morena.

\- **Y la torta, David, tienes que crear algo muy especial para la ocasión** – continuó Mary Margaret excitada – **algo tan especial que la gente se quede boquiabierta sólo con verla, por no hablar del sabor…**

La mención de la torta nupcial de Ana hizo que Emma sintiese deseos de echarse a llorar. Se sentía feliz por su hermana, claro, pero su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, y le resultaba difícil compartir el entusiasmo de su madre. Regina había intentado hablar con ella varias veces, pero ella había cortado cualquier posible discusión. ¿De qué les serviría discutir por algo que era sencillamente imposible? Verse en secreto sería peligroso, y verse abiertamente aún más.

Quizá fuera lo mejor, pensó. Después de todo, incluso tal vez fuera una suerte que no hubiera tenido un trato más largo, porque eso sólo habría hecho que fuera más doloroso para ambos. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos no la hicieron sentirse mejor.

\- **La secretaria de Henry Mills telefoneó esta mañana para hacer un pedido enorme para el sábado** – comentó Mary Margaret – **necesitaremos contratar al menos un par de chicos para que nos ayuden con todo, porque hay que entregarlo antes de las cuatro de la tarde.**

Los dedos de Emma estrujaron el paño que tenía en las manos. Sólo oír el apellido Mills hacía que se acelerasen los latidos de su corazón, pero trató de ocultarlo. Sabía que su familia estaba preocupada por ella desde que cortara su relación con Regina, y no quería preocuparlos más, porque podrían intentar consolarla, y estaba segura de que no lo soportaría y se desmoronaría. Los había convencido de que lo superaría, y de que la morena había comprendido que jamás podrían ser nada más que amigas, lo cual era totalmente ridículo. No podían ser sólo amigas, no cuando cada vez que lo veía quería lanzarse a sus brazos y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Apartando aquellos pensamientos de su mente, tomó otro molde del escurreplatos y se puso a secarlo.

\- **Tenemos que estar todos listos para la fiesta a las seis y media** – seguía hablando Mary Margaret – **porque el aperitivo es a las siete, y la cena a las ocho.**

¿Fiesta? La mano de Emma se detuvo sobre el molde. La fiesta en Crofthaven, parecía que fuera una eternidad desde el día que Nicola invitara a todos los presentes en la merienda de inauguración del centro de operaciones a esa fiesta. Emma gimió para sus adentros. Lo había olvidado por completo y lo peor era que sólo faltaban dos días, pensó, sintiendo que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

No podía ir, no podía ir... No podía ir allí y mirar a Regina a la cara cuando apenas soportaba estar cinco minutos en la misma habitación que ella esos días que había entrado en la panadería para intentar hablar con ella. Además, una cosa era verla allí, en la tienda, y otra muy distinta en una fiesta. Sin la excusa de tener que trabajar y sin el sólido muro del mostrador entre ellas, estaba segura de que se derrumbaría.

\- **¿Emma?**

\- La rubia dio un respingo y alzó la vista hacia su madre – **¿Qué?** – pregunto tan rápido como pudo

\- **¿Te preguntaba si estarás bien?** – Le repitió Mary Margaret suavemente – **no tienes por qué ir si no quieres**

\- **Por supuesto que iré** – replicó con mucha seguridad. Y por el modo en que estaban mirándola todos en ese momento, con lástima, sabía que tenía que ir. Tenía que demostrarles que había superado aquello. Sonreiría, se reiría, y quizá incluso flirtearía con alguna persona. Dios, ¿a quién quería engañar?

Era casi medianoche cuando Regina llegó a su casa. Se había pasado todo el día en el centro de operaciones de la campaña, pero el problema del contenedor perdido la había tenido en su oficina de Mills & Co. hasta las once de la noche. El encargado del departamento de la empresa Blanchard había estado llamándolos una y otra vez, exigiéndoles que encontraran inmediatamente el contenedor, y la morena había decidido ocuparse en persona. Al final la culpa había resultado ser de Blanchard y no de ellos.

Uno de los trabajadores de Blanchard había escrito mal el número del puerto de embarque, y una vez subsanado el error, al fin había podido irse a casa. Claro que en el fondo habría preferido quedarse en la oficina teniendo que lidiar con clientes iracundos a volver a su piso vacío. Lo habría preferido a dormir en su cama sola, pensando en Emma. No podía sacarse a la rubia de la cabeza, por mucho que lo intentaba. A excepción de un frío "hola" cada vez que había entrado en la panadería para intentar resolver el problema, no había conseguido hablar con ella en diez días, "diez días"

Echó las llaves sobre la mesa del vestíbulo, y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Si se negaba a hablar con ella, ¿cómo se suponía que iban a solucionar el problema? Claro que la pregunta en realidad era; ¿podrían solucionarlo? Suspirando, se quitó la chaqueta, la arrojó sobre una silla del salón, y se tumbó en el sofá. Había estado dándole cien mil vueltas a lo que le había contado Emma, buscando alguna solución, pero no había hallado ninguna.

Cerró los ojos con un suspiro cansado, y recostó la cabeza en el brazo del sofá. Casi podía oler el perfume de Emma, escuchar su risa, sentir el tacto sedoso de sus cabellos... Maldiciendo entre dientes se levantó y fue al mueble bar. Sacó una botella de vodka, pero volvió a ponerla en su sitio. Demasiado suave, pensó, agarrando una botella de whisky barato. Se sirvió en un vaso y lo bebió de un trago, sirviéndose otro con la esperanza de que el alcohol consiguiera deshacer aquel nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Crofthaven recibió a sus invitados con sirvientes uniformados y miles de luces blancas iluminando los jardines de la parte frontal de la mansión. Una vez dentro, habiendo dejado sus abrigos en el ropero, se les hacía pasar al inmenso salón donde había una pequeña orquesta de cámara tocando música clásica, y camareros con guantes blancos sirviendo aperitivos. Y también había barra libre, por supuesto.

Para las fiestas que solían hacerse normalmente en aquella imponente mansión, ciento cincuenta personas no eran demasiadas. Henry y Nicola habían invitado únicamente a los voluntarios, y a quienes sufragaban la campaña. La prensa, sólo unos pocos periodistas muy escogidos, habían sido invitados también al evento. Estos se habían mezclado entre la gente, con la esperanza de conseguir alguna información jugosa.

De pie junto a las puertas que daban a los jardines estaba Regina con su hermano Killian, observando los animados rostros que los rodeaban. A la morena nunca le habían gustado especialmente las fiestas, pero tampoco le habían disgustado, hasta esa noche. Le dolía el cuello por haber dormido en el sofá, ya que le costaba un horror conciliar el sueño en su cama, pensando en Emma; le escocían los ojos por haberse pasado todo el día frente al ordenador, repasando unos datos de las pérdidas de Mills & Co. en la bolsa aquel mes, y para colmo de males se le había puesto un enervante tic en el ojo izquierdo. Y Cuando Albert Johnson, un amigo de su padre, pasó a su lado, Regina forzó una sonrisa, y sintió como si se le fuera a resquebrajar el rostro.

\- **Cuesta creer que hace sólo una semana la casa estuviera rodeada de precintos de la policía y que tuviéramos aquí a un forense del departamento de homicidios** – le comentó Killian – **de hecho, casi parece que hubiera sido un sueño.**

Regina asintió con la cabeza y tomó una copa de jerez de un camarero que pasaba con una bandeja. Ésa era la misma sensación que tenía respecto a Emma, que lo suyo nunca hubiera tenido lugar, que hubiera estado soñando y ese sueño se hubiera transformado de pronto en una pesadilla. Emborracharse dos noches atrás no le había servido de nada, se recordó mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa, pero, ¿qué diablos?, quizá lo intentara de nuevo.

\- **Lo verdaderamente difícil de creer es que todavía no se haya filtrado nada a la prensa** – Regina murmuro sorprendida por aquella hazaña

\- **Nicola ya tiene lista una declaración para la prensa** – dijo Killian – **Dos, en realidad, una, por si descubrimos que se trata de Victoria, y otra si no lo es** – añadió – **entretanto, no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar.**

Regina lanzó una mirada a sus tíos, que estaban en el otro extremo del salón. Aunque los dos estaban sonriendo y estrechando manos, sabía que la procesión iba por dentro, y que tenían miedo de lo que revelase el informe del forense. También sabía que ellos habrían preferido no estar allí esa noche, pero no querían que su ausencia hubiera hecho pensar a la prensa que había problemas en el clan Mills, problemas que a los otros candidatos les encantaría exagerar para dañar la imagen pública de su padre.

Ella misma tampoco tenía ninguna gana de estar allí. Lo que de verdad quería hacer era enfundarse un par de guantes de boxeo y ponerse a pegarle puñetazos a un saco de arena para liberar toda la tensión acumulada en su interior. Había albergado la esperanza de que Emma fuera a la fiesta, pero cuando había visto entrar a Mary Margaret y David unos minutos antes sin su hija más joven, sus frágiles esperanzas se habían desintegrado.

\- **¿Le pasa algo a tu ojo?** – le preguntó Killian, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- **No es nada** – masculló Regina, llevándose una mano a él para intentar detener las contracciones del músculo.

\- Killian frunció los labios – **ya, nada, seguro, a menos que ese "nada" tenga que ver con Emma Swan**

\- **Déjame en paz, Killian**

\- **¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar de ello?** – La picó Killian sonriendo malicioso – **a lo mejor te vendría bien, te veo medio apagada y triste.**

\- **¿Te divierte fastidiarme?** – Masculló Regina – **¿o te sale de un modo natural?**

\- **Ninguna de las dos cosas** – se rió Killian – **sólo quería ver la expresión de tu cara cuando te diga que Emma está entrando por la puerta con su tía en este momento.**

Regina volvió la cabeza al instante. Por un momento creyó que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero entonces la vio, allí de pie, a la entrada, y el corazón se le paró. Iba vestida de rojo. No un rojo chillón, sino un rojo muy oscuro, casi burdeos. El vestido abrazaba su esbelta figura, el escote era palabra de honor, y le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color abiertos por el talón, y se había hecho algo distinto en el cabello, recogiendo parte en lo alto de la cabeza, mientras el resto le caía suavemente sobre los hombros desnudos. Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio la parte de atrás del vestido, abierto y sujeto con unas tiras cruzadas, como si fuera un corsé, revelando lo justo como para hacer a una persona ansiar ver más, el corazón de Regina se le subió a la garganta.

\- **¿Te importa que yo...?** – Inquirió Killian en un tono esperanzado – **porque si tú no vas a...**

\- **Cierra el pico, Killian** – le gruñó Regina irritada – **no lo pienses siquiera, si no quieres aparecer en la portada del New York Time mañana.**

\- Riéndose, Killian dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo – **bueno, bueno, lo que tú digas, hermanita** – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Regina le dio su copa a Killian, y sin apartar la vista de Emma, comenzó avanzar hacia ella por entre la multitud.

\- **Emma por amor de Dios, si no respiras vas a desmayarte...** – murmuró Ingrid pasando un brazo por el de su sobrina.

\- **Voy a desmayarme** – murmuró Emma, se agarró al brazo de su tía con la otra mano, y la hizo girarse con ella en un intento por llevarla de nuevo hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado – **por favor, tía Ingrid, no puedo hacer esto, sé que les dije que sí podría, que había superado lo de Regina, pero les mentí**

\- **Ya lo sé, cariño** – Ingrid le dijo a su sobrina, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo, y haciéndola girarse de nuevo – **todos los sabemos, también te mentimos cuando te dijimos que te creíamos.**

\- **Entonces sabrás que no puedo hacer esto** – respondió la rubia, sintiendo que la invadía el pánico cuando su tía la hizo avanzar con ella por entre la gente – **si la veo me derrumbaré.**

\- **No seas tonta, las mujeres de nuestra familia no se derrumban ante un hombre, o en tu caso, ante una mujer, al menos no en público** – replicó Ingrid guiñándole un ojo – **y ahora sonríe, cariño. No me he pasado dos horas arreglándote para nada. Estás demasiado deslumbrante como para no lucirte.**

\- **¿Y qué sentido tiene?** – Inquirió Emma con voz queda – **¿Qué más da el aspecto que tenga? sabes muy bien que Regina y yo no podemos estar juntas. Para lo que va a servir, lo mismo podría haberme venido en pijama** – añadió, dejando que su tía la condujera a la barra.

Emma ya que sabía que antes o después tendría que enfrentarse a Regina, al menos una copa le daría fuerzas. Cuando estaban esperando frente a la barra, una mano se posó en su hombro, haciéndola volverse, y se encontró cara a cara con aquella hermosa morena de ojos marrones que la tenia completamente enloquecida. Se notó palidecer, y el corazón empezó a latirle de tal manera, que podía sentirlo resonar en sus oídos.

\- **¿Puedo invitarte una copa?** – Regina le preguntó quedamente

\- **De... de acuerdo** – Emma balbució sin aliento por el tacto cálido de su mano.

\- **No te dejes impresionar cielo** – le dijo su tía Ingrid poniéndose a su lado y apartando la mano de Regina de su brazo – **las bebidas son gratis. Hola, Regina. Sonríe a la cámara.**

Regina forzó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que un fotógrafo estaba junto a ellas enfocándolos con el objetivo de su cámara. Justo antes de que disparara, Ingrid se colocó oportunamente junto a la morena consiguiendo tapar a su sobrina. Cuando el periodista se hubo marchado, Regina se volvió hacia Emma con intención de tomar su mano, pero su tía fue más rápida, y nuevamente le impidió dicha acción agarrándola de su brazo

\- **¿Por qué no nos haces un pequeño tour por la casa? Esta mansión es impresionante** – Ingrid le pidió con una sonrisa traviesa

\- Regina la miró, y después miro a Emma – **Claro** – acepto un poco descolocada por aquella petición

Intentando controlar su nerviosismo, Emma las siguió a través del salón, y a través de un largo corredor que conducía a unas escaleras que subían al piso superior, mientras Regina las ilustraba sobre la decoración de las distintas salas que pasaban. Ella no estaba escuchando una palabra de lo que decía la morena, ya que su corazón rebosaba de felicidad sólo por el hecho de poder estar con Regina, escuchar su voz.

De pronto, cuando estaban en la biblioteca y Regina estaba señalándole la impresionante lámpara de araña de cristal de Murano que colgaba del techo, se oyó un suave chasquido, y cuando ambos se volvieron, se encontraron con que Ingrid las había dejado a solas. Sus ojos se encontraron, y la intensa mirada de la morena le cortó la respiración a Emma

\- **Te he echado de menos** —murmuró la morena con suavidad

\- Emma apartó la vista – **por favor, no digas eso, te lo ruego, no debemos** – Regina avanzó hacia ella, pero rápidamente dio un paso atrás – **Regina, espera** – le pidió, pero la morena no se detuvo

\- **Esto no puede acabar así, no podemos permitir que nuestra relación termine de esta manera** – Regina dijo sin dejar de avanzar. Emma retrocedió de nuevo, pero su espalda tropezó con un librero y, acorralada, contuvo el aliento – **Emma, te amo** – confeso poniendo los brazos a ambos lados de sus hombros.

\- Había pronunciado su nombre con tanta dulzura, con tal ansiedad en la voz, que Emma sintió deseos de llorar. Le faltaba el aliento – **¿Has dicho... has dicho que... me amas?**

\- **Sí, Emma, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti.**

Cuando Regina le tocó la mejilla, Emma cerró los ojos temblorosa. ¿Cómo podían dos palabras hacerle sentir que había alcanzado el cielo, y al mismo tiempo que había descendido a los infiernos?

\- **Yo también te amo** – murmuró la rubia, sintiéndose incapaz de mentirle.

\- **Bien, porque cuando dos personas se casan, ayuda que se amen el uno al otro** – dijo Regina, inclinándose hacia ella, y haciendo que su aliento cosquilleara sobre sus labios.

¿Casarse? Emma abrió los ojos sobresaltada. ¿Regina quería casarse con ella? Su corazón pareció hincharse como un globo, pero al instante siguiente fue como si una mano invisible lo reventase con un alfiler, y apartó la vista.

\- **Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es posible.**

\- **No lo será sin ti** – murmuró Regina tomándola de la barbilla y haciendo que subiese el rostro hacia ella – **no puedo vivir sin ti, Emma** – añadió suavemente.

\- **No ha cambiado nada** – insistió la rubia, esforzándose por contener las lágrimas que estaban inundando sus ojos, nublándole la visión

\- **Pues entonces tendremos que hacer nosotros que las cosas cambien. Nos iremos a Europa** – Regina le aseguro – **allí la prensa nos dejaría tranquilas. Nos iríamos a vivir a una villa en la costa de España. Es un sitio precioso, Emma, te encantara, huyamos de todo, cásate conmigo** – le suplico en un murmullo

\- Para Emma, era como si Regina le estuviese ofreciendo la luna, y cuando la morena se inclinó y la besó, no pudo dejar de responderle, pero cuando despegaron sus labios movió la cabeza de manera negativa – **¿Cómo podríamos ser felices de esa manera, exiliándonos lejos de nuestras familias?** – le preguntó con desgana – **lo siento, Regina, yo quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, más de lo que puedas imaginar, pero no de esa manera.**

Al oír un carraspeo a su izquierda, Regina se apartó de ella y los dos se volvieron. Su padre, Henry, estaba delante de la puerta abierta con los padres de Emma.

\- **Papá...** – murmuró Regina apretando la mandíbula – **señor Swan, señora Swan, no quiero ser grosera, pero éste no es un buen momento** – los padres de Emma y Henry Mills se miraron, y Mary Margaret fue a cerrar la puerta.

\- **Me temo que esto nos concierne a todos, hija** – dijo Henry – **sencillamente no podemos permitir que esto suceda**

\- **Por amor de Dios, papá** – resopló Regina, moviendo la cabeza – **amo a Emma, quiero casarme con ella. Voy a casarme con ella se oponga quien se oponga, maldita sea.**

\- **Qué romántica** – musitó Mary Margaret, acercándose a Emma con lágrimas en los ojos, tomando el rostro de su joven hija entre sus manos – **es tan segura de sí misma y tan recta… se que serán muy felices**

\- **Mamá, papá, señor Mills** – dijo Emma – **sé que no…** – se detuvo de pronto, dándose cuenta de lo que implicaban las palabras de su madre, se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido – **¿Qué has dicho?**

\- **Se que serán muy felices** – repitió Mary Margaret con una sonrisa – **no hemos venido a oponernos, sino a deciros que cuentan con nuestras bendiciones.**

\- **Pero papá dijo que...** – balbució Emma confundida, mirando a David, y después a su madre – **no podemos...**

\- **¿De verdad creyeron que íbamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada?** – Dijo David en un tono afectuoso – **¿que iba a dejar que te sacrificaras por nosotros?**

\- A Emma la cabeza le daba vueltas. Fue junto a Regina, quien le pasó un brazo por la cintura – **pero la prensa podría... Nuestra familia sufriría las consecuencias, y la de Regina** – insistió sin comprender – **¿Cómo podríamos... cómo podríamos pensar sólo en nuestra propia felicidad si por ello van a resultar dañados a quienes más queremos?** – dijo con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

\- **¿Y qué clase de felicidad podríamos tener nosotros privándolas a ustedes de la suya propia?** – replicó Mary Margaret

\- **Hace unos días, cuando David y Mary Margaret me llamaron por teléfono para contarme el problema, no le veía ninguna solución posible** – intervino Henry – **hasta que mis abogados dieron con una información ciertamente interesante. ¿Te suena de algo el nombre Blanchard, Regina?**

\- **¿Johann Blanchard?** – inquirió la morena frunciendo el ceño. Su padre asintió. Y Emma la miró de manera interrogante – **Johann Blanchard es uno de nuestros principales clientes en Hungría** – le explicó a la rubia – **llevamos trabajando con él desde hace al menos veinte años. Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver él en todo esto** – añadió volviendo el rostro hacia su padre

\- **El apellido de soltera de mi madre era Blanchard** – dijo Mary Margaret – **Johann es mi primo.**

\- **¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con el tal Leopoldo White?** – insistió Regina.

\- **Mi padre siempre fue un hombre infeliz** – explicó Mary Margaret – **por lo que me contaron mis parientes, cuando mi madre y él se casaron y él entró a trabajar en el Castillo de Marcel, empezó a obsesionarse con su propia importancia. Era un tirano, tanto en el trabajo como en casa. A mi madre y a mí nos mantenía alejadas de nuestros parientes y amigos, pero se aprovechaba del hecho de que mi madre procedía de una familia noble para elevar su propia reputación. Cuando mi madre murió, cortó todos los lazos con los Blanchard, pero retuvo el estatus que había conseguido en la ciudad donde vivíamos. Se puso tan furioso cuando le dije que quería casarme con David, que habría hecho lo que fuera para evitarlo**

\- **Así que huimos del país** – concluyó David, yendo junto a su esposa y tomándola de la mano – **no me siento orgulloso de no haber hecho frente a Leopoldo** – añadió – **pero hice lo que hice porque amaba a Mary Margaret y no soportaba que aquel tirano quisiera seguir haciéndonos la vida imposible.**

\- **La denuncia contra David ya ha prescrito, y si alguien intentara rebuscar en su pasado, sólo se encontrará con una cortina de humo** – intervino Abraham – **yo tengo ciertos contactos en la oficina de inmigración, y Johann se ha encargado de hacer desaparecer los registros relativos a David Nolan en su país natal.**

\- Regina soltó la cintura de Emma, y abrazo a su padre con fervor – **gracias, papá, no sé cómo podré jamás agradecerte esto** – le agradeció quedamente a su progenitor. Quien no pudo evitar sonreír con amplitud, una vez que soltó a su padre se volvió hacia David, ofreciéndole su mano – **señor** – el apretón de manos del padre de Emma le transmitió la emoción que lo embargaba en ese momento.

\- Por su parte Mary Margaret se acercó también, igualmente emocionada, y besó a la morena en la mejilla – **les deseo toda la felicidad que nosotros hemos compartido todos estos años** – le dijo a su nuera. Luego se volvió hacia su hija – **mi niña** – murmuró besándola y abrazándola con fuerza. Pasó un buen rato antes de que la soltara, y ya, sin poder contener más las lágrimas, se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

\- Henry se volvió hacia David – **tengo una botella de champán puesta a enfriar. ¿Querría unirse a mí?**

\- **¿Cómo podría rehusar un ofrecimiento así?** – respondió David haciendo un gesto al otro hombre para que fuera delante.

Y así, de nuevo, Emma y Regina volvieron a quedarse solas. La morena se volvió hacia la rubia compartiendo en una sonrisa la felicidad que la invadía, y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

\- **¿Te casarás conmigo ahora, Emma?** – Regina le preguntó tomando su mano y besándole los nudillos – **nuestros padres ya lo dan por hecho, así que me temo que sólo tienes dos respuestas posibles: sí, o sí.**

\- Emma no pudo evitar reírse – **en ese caso creo que no deberíamos decepcionarlos, ¿verdad?** – Murmuró – **se han tomado muchas molestias.**

\- **Es verdad** – contestó la morena besándola otra vez – **te quiero, Emma.**

\- **Yo también te quiero, Regina, no sé cómo podría haber vivido el resto de mi vida sin ti.**

\- **No te lo habría permitido** – respondió Regina bastante segura de si misma – **te habría raptado.**

\- Emma se echó a reír de nuevo – **Elsa nunca me lo perdonaría** – aseguro con serenidad

\- **¿El qué?, ¿que te cases conmigo?**

\- **No, dejarla sola con nuestros padres. Ahora que Ana se ha casado y yo voy a ser la señora de Regina Mills, mi madre no tendrá a quién darle la lata excepto a ella.**

\- Regina se rió y la atrajo hacia sí – **quiero que tengas tu Cayber café** – le dijo – **en cuanto se acabe la campaña te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.**

\- **Para eso todavía falta un año** – respondió Emma rodeándole el cuello con los brazos – **claro que cuando me enteré de que mi padre te había alquilado el local, me pareció que un año sería como toda una vida, y en cambio estas semanas han pasado volando.**

\- **Toda una vida es lo que vamos a tener juntas** – le dijo Regina – **bebés, un hogar, nietos, bisnietos... Dios, cómo te quiero, Emma Swan**

\- **Y yo a ti, Regina Mills**

\- Regina se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, transmitiéndole en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ella – **¿Qué te parece si lo anunciamos ahora?** – Le propuso cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza – **provechando que está aquí la prensa. Me siento generosa, y les encantará que les demos esa exclusiva**

\- **¿Ahora?** – Cuestiono Emma mordiéndose el labio algo insegura – **¿A la prensa?** –

\- Regina asintió divertida – **será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando** – le dijo con una sonrisa – **vas a ser una Mills**

\- **A eso** – le respondió la rubia con otra sonrisa, antes de besarla nuevamente – **puedo acostumbrarme, a ser una Mills**

 _Amar es encontrar en la felicidad de otro tu propia felicidad._

 **FIN…**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Al igual que las canciones que puedan aparecer en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Se aceptan comentarios buenos, malos, pero no sean tan rudos por favor**

 **Pagina de Facebook: Miss Writer 05**

* * *

 _Gracias a cada una de las personas que se tomo el tiempo de leer y comentar esta historia, gracias totales…_


End file.
